Nie patrz wstecz
by ankelime
Summary: W miłości i na wojnie wszystkie chwyty dozwolone, chociaż Severus powinien lepiej przemyśleć sprawę, zanim podpisał cyrograf. A to, że Syriusz nie może walnąć idioty klątwą, nie znaczy, iż zawaha się użyć pięści. I zrobić jakiejś głupoty. W końcu na tym polu są po równo utalentowani. / sequel „Just bussines", od 1979r., alternatywa, brak slasha, sporo łaciny podwórkowej
1. Nowi mistrzowie

_Opowiadanie jest kontynuacją historii z „Just business", ale po pierwszym rozdziale można się z grubsza połapać w realiach. A te mają się tak, że postanowiłam pod koniec czasów szkolnych zaprzyjaźnić ze sobą – podstępem i nie bez oporów po obydwu stronach – Syriusza i Severusa. Ale to było w Hogwarcie, a teraz się trochę pozmieniało w polityce._

_Punktem wyjściowym jest dołączenie Seva do kręgu sympatyków Voldemorta i zerwanie przez ex-Ślizgona kontaktów z Syriuszem. Jakby ex-Huncwot miał zamiar tak to zostawić... _

_Spokojnie, nie będzie angstu, bo wielka melodrama to nie moje klimaty. Przełamałam się też na rzecz ojczystego języka w kwestii (większości) tytułów rozdziałów i samego opowiadania. __Kanon zasadniczo poszedł się paść na akermańskie stepy, aczkolwiek kilka stycznych przewidziano._

_I jakby ktoś jeszcze miał wątpliwości – to nie jest tłumaczenie, więc rozdziały będą się pojawiać tak często, na ile Matka Wena pozwoli._

* * *

**Prawa do postaci i uniwersum z serii o Harrym Potterze należą do J.K. Rowling. Ja tu tylko konfabuluję.**

* * *

_Człowiek nie może być dość oględnym przy wyborze swoich wrogów. Ja nie mam ani jednego, który byłby głupcem. _

Oscar Wilde, _Portret Doriana Graya_

* * *

Od dobrej godziny, opierając plecy o obłażącą z tapety ścianę, wpatrywał się w ustawione pod oknem swojego świeżo wynajętego mieszkania pudła, wypełnione jego rzeczami. Ostatnią rzeczą, na którą miał teraz czas i ochotę, było aklimatyzowanie się w nowej sypialni. Dochodziła północ, ale daleko było mu do stanu sennego zmęczenia.

Dzisiejszej nocy spania nie będzie.

W myślach odliczał kolejne minuty, jakby północ oddzielała go od zupełnie nowego, nieznanego życia, co nie do końca było złudzeniem. Właściwie nie mógł się już doczekać, przekładając w dłoniach misternie grawerowany sztylet, który najpewniej był najcenniejszą rzeczą, jakiej od chwili narodzin dotykały jego palce. Czekał na dźwięk zegara za oknem, na jednej z wież, po trochu bojąc się, że jeśli nie usłyszy go szybko, to pójdzie po rozum do głowy i się wycofa. Szczęśliwie dla jego zamierzeń, a pechowo dla świetlanej przyszłości, z zamyślenia wyrwały go miarowe uderzenia, melodramatycznie sygnalizujące nadejście północy. Oderwał się od ściany i wyprostował. Zanim dźwięki za szybą ucichły, poczuł szarpnięcie i ze sztyletem w ręku oderwał się od drewnianej podłogi pokoju na drugim piętrze.

Odruchowo zamknął oczy. Głupi, bezwarunkowy odruch, który od lat bezskutecznie usiłował wyplenić. Kiedy ponownie je otworzył, przywitały go ozdobione obrazami i wiszącymi pomiędzy nimi kandelabrami ściany nieznanego mu korytarza. Nie miał w życiu zbyt wielu okazji, by gościć w arystokratycznych rezydencjach, a długi hall bezsprzecznie prowadził na równie bogato umeblowane salony. Uśmiechnął się do siebie krzywo. Spodziewał się czegoś bardziej zbliżonego do kanciapy na zapleczu Borgina i Burkesa, ale dlaczego miałby? Czystej krwi towarzystwo raczej nie spędzało bezsennych nocy na zwiedzaniu zapyziałych ruder.

Przez chwilę stał nieco niepewnie, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Nie było w najlepszym tonie szlajać się po cudzych domach po ciemku, nawet jeśli na zaproszenie gospodarzy. Z zaciekawieniem omiótł wzrokiem portrety, zerkające na niego z nieskrywanym niesmakiem i rozpoznał na jednym z nich Lucjusza Malfoya I, rzekomego sprawcę wywołanego klątwą staropanieństwa królowej Elżbiety I. Zapamiętał wizerunek szesnastowiecznego czarodzieja z podręcznika do historii magii, bo zajęcia Binnsa, odnoszące się do tego incydentu, uparcie niepotwierdzanego przez potomków odrzuconego zalotnika, były jednymi z niewielu, na których uczniowie wykazywali odrobinę ożywienia tematem wykładu.

A więc świstoklik zaprowadził go do Malfoy Manor.

Cóż, przynajmniej na ścianach nie wisiały spreparowane głowy domowych skrzatów. Widać Malfoyowie i Blackowie korzystali z usług różnych dekoratorów wnętrz. A miał kiedyś zapytać Syriusza…

Stop. Zły kierunek myślenia.

Patrzenie wstecz nie było dobre.

Zanim zdążył się zapoznać z całą galerią zaspanych gentlemanów i dam, reprezentujących przeszłe pokolenia znamienitego rodu, z trzaskiem pojawił się przed nim skrzat. Nieco pokraczny i dziwnie entuzjastyczny jak na popychadło, mniej wartościowe dla pana domu niż dywany, po których ośmielał się chodzić.

- Pan czeka, sir? – Wyłupiaste oczy przybrały rozmiary spodków od filiżanek, a kościste ramiona opadły bezwładnie, czemu towarzyszył równoczesny dreszcz strachu, objawiającego się dygotaniem służalczo zgiętych kolan. – Zgredek nieuważny, nie dopilnował. Kazał gościowi czekać. Zgredek zawinił.

Severus patrzył oniemiały, jak jego mały rozmówca przywala głową w kant wyłożonej mahoniową boazerią ściany, nieco poniżej rzeźbionych ram, których szacowny rezydent w odpowiedzi nie ukrył zdegustowania i postanowił się przenieść dwa portrety dalej.

A chłopak myślał, że skrzaty w Hogwarcie miały zdrowo przesrane.

- Proszę za Zgredkiem, sir.

Bez słowa podążył za przewodnikiem, starając się przywołać całe swoje opanowanie, które gdzieś się zapodziało. Nie tak to sobie wyobrażał, ale powinien przyzwyczajać się do myśli, że czekało go zapewne wiele niespodzianek. Nie mógł opuszczać gardy. Po wyjściu z półmroku korytarza, rozświetlanego jedynie przytłumionym blaskiem świec, znalazł się nagle w dużo jaśniejszym pomieszczeniu, które zaszeregował jako niewielki salon.

Starał się niegrzecznie nie rozglądać, jak małpa, wypuszczona na wybieg, chociaż tak zapewne był postrzegany przez obecnych. Jako egzotyczną ciekawostkę, bo to mówiły oczy dwóch mężczyzn. Evan Rosier i zapewne Yaxley senior, na co wskazywało uderzające podobieństwo do Sidiusa, wpatrywali się w niego nachalnie. Po Rosierze nie spodziewał się subtelności, bo już go znał, z kolei starszy arystokrata wydawał się nie wykazywać arystokratycznym obyciem, chociaż w jego postawie i grymasie twarzy było coś wielkopańskiego. W głębokim fotelu, nieco na prawo, siedziała młoda kobieta i ją także rozpoznał, wywlekając ze wspomnień obraz nieco wyniosłej i chłodnej Narcyzy Black, obecnie – świeżo poślubionej Lucjuszowi – pani Malfoy. Gospodyni wstała z gracją ze swojego miejsca i zbliżyła się z szelestem nakrochmalonej sukni do reszty gości.

- Dobry wieczór, panie Snape – powitała chłopaka, a _pan _w jej ustach zabrzmiał niemal naturalnie i tylko delikatny grymas w kącikach zaświadczył, co naprawdę myślała o nietypowym nocnym przybyszu. Poza tym, jej manierom nie można było niczego zarzucić.

- Pani Malfoy – odpowiedział nieco sztywno. Wszyscy obecni mieli świadomość, że skrajnie do tego towarzystwa nie pasował, a on zdecydował, że nie będzie udawał kogoś, kim nie był. Z pewnością daleko mu było do arystokraty, jednak rościł sobie prawa do tytułu mistrza eliksirów i z tego powodu się tutaj znalazł. Nie musiał aspirować do czegoś, co mu się nie należało i czego sam nie wypracował.

- Panowie się znają? – Narcyza przejęła obowiązki gospodyni, angażując uwagę mężczyzn. – Evana pan Snape zapewne zna ze szkoły i miał okazję już spotkać… w innych okolicznościach. Pan Caius Yaxley, bliski przyjaciel mojego teścia i zawsze mile widziany gość w naszym domu – zaprezentowała, uśmiechając się dystyngowanie. – Pan Severus Snape.

- Podarujmy sobie tego _pana_ przed moim nazwiskiem, pani Malfoy. Wszyscy unikniemy zakłopotania – powiedział po prostu, odrobinę ubawiony w duszy jej lekkim zażenowaniem. – Severus Snape, miło mi, panie Yaxley. Rosier – skinął po kolei mężczyznom, którzy zdawali się odrobinę usatysfakcjonowani jego podejściem do form grzecznościowych.

- Mój mąż za chwilę powinien się pojawić … O, a więc nie będą musieli znosić panowie dłużej moich nieudolnych prób popisywania się ostrością umysłu. – Gdy tylko zabrała głos, w drzwiach na lewo pojawiło się dwóch przybyszów, jak zauważył Severus kątem oka. – O tej porze niestety nie jestem w stanie wykrzesać z siebie za wiele elokwencji – usprawiedliwiła się z delikatnym półuśmiechem, odrobinę wymuszonym.

- Narcyzo, nie bądź dla siebie niezasłużenie surowa. Rozjaśniasz ten pokój bardziej, niż światło świec. Chyba nie pozbawisz nas swojej obecności?

Severus usłyszał za plecami głęboki, czysty głos, zupełnie nie pasujący mu do Lucjusza Malfoya. Automatycznie, może zbyt szybko, odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi. Na wyciągnięcie ręki od siebie napotkał twarz dojrzałego mężczyzny, noszącą jeszcze ślady – co musiał przyznać z zaskoczeniem – fizycznego piękna. Regularne rysy, nie zniekształcone wyraźnymi zmarszczkami, sugerowały, że lata temu właściciel ciemnobrązowych oczu był naprawdę przystojnym młodym człowiekiem, a nawet teraz, pomimo półwiecza na karku, w jego twarzy coś pociągało i zapadało w pamięć. Włosy nadal zachowały naturalny, kruczoczarny kolor także na skroniach, zazwyczaj przyprószonych już w tym wieku siwizną. I oczy. Były tak magnetyzujące, niemal przedzierające się samym tylko spojrzeniem przez wszelkie bariery, że Severus wytrzymał może sekundę lub dwie, tonąc w niepokojącej głębi ciemnych źrenic, zanim w obronnej reakcji organizmu przeniósł wzrok na marmurową podłogę.

O kurwa. Zupełnie nie tego się spodziewał.

- Mój pan jest dla mnie zbyt łaskawy – padło przymilnym tonem, a młoda dama lekko dygnęła i taktownie zrobiła krok do tyłu.

Tom Marvolo Riddle przez chwilę milczał, obserwując zapewne Severusa. Chłopak tak zgadywał, bo nie ważył się podnieść głowy, dopóki nie usłyszał wypowiedzianego niskim głosem pytania.

- Severus Snape, jak się domyślam. Mój potencjalny mistrz eliksirów?

Zapytany mimowolnie poderwał wzrok, usiłując nie okazać zaszokowania. No to teraz zupełnie stracił kontrolę, a na to nie mógł sobie pozwolić.

- Obawiam się, że mocno przecenia pan moje umiejętności – zdołał z siebie wydusić, znów unikając wzroku Voldemorta.

Nie był pewien, jak powinien się do niego zwracać, bo sama fizyczna obecność mężczyzny, silnie przytłaczająca, jednak bynajmniej nie w nieprzyjemny sposób, wymuszała posłuch. To przywodziło na myśl trochę skutki działania Amortencji – nie tyle ogłupiające, co raczej sprowadzające na człowieka psychiczną potrzebę zyskania aprobaty Czarnego Pana. Severus miał pewność, że nie było to działanie żadnego czaru czy mikstury, a po prostu oddziaływanie niezwykle silnej osobowości.

_On_ był niezwykły.

- Lucjuszu, czyżby _dobrze rokujący na przyszłość, z predyspozycją do poszukiwania nieszablonowych rozwiązań_ było sporą nadinterpretacją z twojej strony? – W głosie czarodzieja pojawiła się nutka czegoś niebezpiecznego.

Severus mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak Malfoy, po jego prawej, truchleje.

- Mój panie, oczekiwałeś ode mnie obiektywnej oceny umiejętności. Uznałem się niegodnym przejęcia inicjatywy i wychwycenie wad osobowości oraz ułomności w zakresie słabego charakteru pozostawiłem bardziej wprawnemu oku – gładko doprecyzował blondyn.

Snape był naprawdę pod wielkim wrażeniem tego, jak ten młody i wydawałby się niedoświadczony politycznie człowiek, w jednym zdaniu wbił młodszemu koledze szpilę, niemal nazywając tchórzem oraz partaczem i jednocześnie posłał zakamuflowany komplement swojemu mocodawcy. Nie na tyle nachalny, aby raził w oczy, ale na tyle wysublimowany, by dopieścił ego Voldemorta.

Cholera, Severus naprawdę musiał się wiele nauczyć. Ci ludzie nie byli tępawym i nieopanowanym Tertiusem Averym.

- A więc rozmawiam z mistrzem eliksirów czy też nie?

Przez chwilę chłopak zgłupiał.

Po to tu przyszedł. Oczekiwał, że znalezienie się w tym salonie w tych okolicznościach, wysłuchując takiej propozycji, zajmie mu tygodnie albo miesiące. To wszystko było jednak niespodziewane, a przez to niebezpieczne. Nie był gotowy, nie zdobył jeszcze żadnej wiedzy o tym, jak się wszystko w śmierciożerczych kręgach kręci. Od kwadransa był kilka razy na minutę czymś zaskakiwany. Z drugiej strony, w całej sytuacji coś go pociągało. Nie mógł udawać, że nie podobał mu się ten elegancki salon, a zasłużone uznanie nie wywoływało samozadowolenia. Zaintrygował go test z runicznym zaklęciem i sposób, w jaki prowadzona była ta konwersacja. Wszystko to jednak miało posmak niebezpieczeństwa. Tym większego, że trudnego do ocenienia. Nie takim jawił mu się masowy morderca, przed którym drżała połowa świata czarodziejskiego, a reszta dla odmiany traktowała go jak boga. Wszystko się w tym obrazku nie zgadzało.

Severus spodziewał się na dzień dobry wylegilimentowania na lewą stronę, a tutaj toczyła się cywilizowana konwersacja przy blasku świec.

I wtedy przypomniał sobie o czymś, co kiedyś usłyszał od Dumbledore'a. _Nawet nie znając czyichś myśli, można oddzielić fałsz od prawdy. _Zasada ta dotyczyła jednak wytrawnych graczy, a na razie byle osiemnastolatek nie miał startu przy pół wieku doświadczenia i mocy magicznej, przewyższającej zapewne tę Grindelwalda. Snape, chociaż posiadał niejakie umiejętności w demaskowaniu kłamców, nie był w stanie ocenić, czy Voldemort mija się z prawdą, tak jak nie potrafił tego wykazać Dumbledore'owi. Patrząc jednak z drugiej strony, Czarny Pan nie musiał sięgać do legilimencji, bo zapewne z łatwością wychwyciłby fałsz i bez tego. Zasada stara jak świat – lepszy łgarz zawsze zdemaskuje słabszego.

Wniosek – jeśli Severus chciał w to dalej grać, nie mógł kłamać w żywe oczy. To dopiero będzie wyzwanie.

- Jeśli odwołać się do definicji i warunków, wymaganych przez Ministerstwo, to jestem mistrzem eliksirów od mojego piątego roku w Hogwarcie – stwierdził, tym razem pewniej. Teraz poruszali się po polu, na którym miał prawo czuć się pewnie, a swoje pierwsze Veritaserum rzeczywiście uwarzył niedługo po rozpoczęciu zimowego semestru.

- Piąty rok? Całkiem imponujące. Nie wydaje mi się, abym o tym słyszał, a raczej śledzę dokonania kolejnych pokoleń Ślizgonów. Horacy Slughorn na to pozwolił? Przed SUMami?

- Profesor Slughorn do tej pory żyje w nieświadomości. Większość mikstur warzyłem w czasach szkolnych… na potrzeby własne, nie dla czyjegoś uznania.

- Interesujące podejście. Nie spotkałem jeszcze w Slytherinie ucznia, któremu nie przyświecałaby ambicja.

- To zależy od interpretacji definicji. Jeśli przez ambicję rozumieć dążenie do doskonałości i przekraczanie stawianych sobie wymagań, a nie bezmyślną potrzebę bycia na językach całej szkoły, to myślę, że można mnie nazwać ambitnym – wyłożył, pozwalając sobie na daleko idącą bezpośredniość. Zreflektował się na tyle, by dodać – Nie ośmielam się jednak zakładać, że moje tak nikłe doświadczenie z eliksirami, na poziomie niewiele wykraczającym poza wymagania szkolne, sprosta twoim, mój panie.

Voldemort zdawał się nie przejąć nadepnięciem na wyczuwalną granicę, przekroczenie której groziło zapewne nieprzyjemną reakcją. Czarodziej życzył sobie szczerości i jej nawet żądał, ale już sama forma ubrania prawdy w słowa i odpowiedni ton głosu… Cholera, tu aż roiło się od niuansów i wilczych dołów. Trochę jak chodzenie po polu minowym.

Wyzwanie, z jakim Severus nie miał okazji się jeszcze w swoim życiu zmierzyć.

- Brak poczucia własnej wartości jest zarezerwowany dla słabych. Albusowi Dumbledore'owi nie można zarzucić braku dalekowzroczności, a skoro zdecydował uczynić cię prefektem Slytherinu w miejsce młodego Yaxleya – kontynuował Voldemort i z czymś w rodzaju aprobaty na chwilę odwrócił się w kierunku Caiusa – to nie możesz być tak pospolity, jak wskazywałoby twoje nazwisko, Severusie.

Chłopak odgonił od siebie wspomnienia rozmów z dyrektorem Hogwartu, których treść zdecydowanie zaszkodziłaby jego sytuacji. Musiał jakoś z tego wybrnąć, szybko i bez motania się w kłamstwa. Z tego powodu ledwie zauważył, jak gładko Czarny Pan nazwał go po imieniu, w bardzo protekcjonalny, choć nie lekceważący sposób.

- Do Slytherinu nie trafiają przypadkowi ludzie, mój panie. Z jakiegoś powodu Tiara zdecydowała, że tam powinienem się znaleźć. Nie starałem się jednak o funkcję prefekta i nie zależało mi także na pozycji w Domu Węży.

- Nie jesteś zainteresowany polityką? – zapytał, pierwszy raz niemal z rozbawieniem w głębi brązowych oczu, chociaż twarz pozostała bez wyrazu. – Co zatem sprowadziło cię do tego salonu?

- Magia – odpowiedział chłopak po prostu, absolutnie szczerze. – Zafascynowała mnie runiczna formuła. To zupełnie inne, zapomniane już spojrzenie na magię, najczystszą i nieokiełznaną. Zarezerwowaną dla wybranych. Niesprawiedliwie odrzuconą obecnie na rzecz głupiego machania różdżkami.

Po niewczasie Severus zdał sobie sprawę, że znowu się zagalopował. To także wydawało się jego rozmówcy nie przeszkadzać.

- Tutaj nie mogę się nie zgodzić. – Spojrzał na chłopaka przenikliwie. – W dzisiejszych czasach słabi głupcy, którzy nieopatrznie znaleźli się u władzy, sami przyznali sobie prawo do egalitaryzowania magii, jakby każdy miał do niej prawo. Jak można zrozumieć czystą moc i prawdziwie do niej sięgać, jeśli nie posiada się korzeni w jej świecie i nie czuje się jej we krwi, jak rzesze tak zwanych czarodziejów szlamowatego pochodzenia?

Z tym nie dało się dyskutować, o ile chciało się bezpiecznie opuścić ten pokój.

- Wracając do meritum – Voldemort podjął po chwili. – Do osoby niezaangażowanej politycznie i niezainteresowanej hierarchią w Domu Węży nie pasuje wdawanie się w otwartą wojnę z młodszym synem Avery'ego. Na skutek eskalacji tego konfliktu chłopak nie mógł wrócić do Hogwartu. Bardzo nieślizgońskie podejście.

No pięknie, teraz to. Czarny Pan wydawał się być doskonale zorientowany w życiorysie Snape'a, a ten zaczynał się martwić, jak głęboko sięgała ta wiedza. Ale spokojnie, o konflikcie między nim, a Tertiusem, wiedziała cała szkoła i połowa wyższych roczników obserwowała ich pamiętny pojedynek w czerwcu. Nie powinien się też martwić, że Voldemortowi personalnie zależy na osobie młodego Avery'ego.

Rodzina Averych nie cieszyła się taką pozycją, jak przykładowo Blackowie, Greengrassowie czy Malfoyowie. Tertius nie był ważny sam w sobie, bo jeśli Severus dobrze ocenił sytuację, Voldemort rekrutował wysoce wyselekcjonowanych popleczników do swojego bliższego grona, zasługującego na naznaczenie Mrocznym Znakiem. Lucjusz był utalentowany w zakresie zaklęć i niebezpiecznie inteligentny, a do tego potrafił używać legilimencji. Regulus, chociaż zrobił kilka głupot, miał ogromny magiczny potencjał i otwarty, analityczny umysł oraz naturalną łatwość we władaniu Czarną Magią. Tertius z kolei, nawet jeśli posiadał predyspozycje, w ogóle się nie rozwijał, brakowało mu kreatywności i sprytu, a do tego nie potrafił nad sobą panować. Nie był powodem do zmartwień.

- Nie szukałem wojny z Tertiusem Averym, ale nie mogłem pozwolić, by mi szkodził. Siła nie zawsze idzie w parze z rozsądkiem, a i z ponadprzeciętnej mocy, którą Avery posiada, trzeba umieć korzystać. Nie miał dość mądrości, by zrozumieć sugestię za pierwszym razem, w zimie, więc upewniłem się, że trzeci raz nie będę musiał powtarzać.

Severus usłyszał za swoimi plecami prychnięcie Rosiera i przyswoił, by trochę przystopować. Nie dobrze było za bardzo zszargać arystokratyczne nazwisko w tym zacnym gronie.

- Chcę zobaczyć.

Dwa słowa Lorda Voldemorta sprawiły, że Snape skamieniał na ułamek sekundy. Dopadł go głęboki niepokój na myśl, że ktoś wejdzie do jego głowy, ale nie to było powodem prawdziwego szoku. Tego się przecież spodziewał i poczynił przygotowania. Szło o co innego.

_On_… ostrzegł, a nie ulegało wątpliwości, że mógł bez inkantacji wpakować się chłopakowi do umysłu, dowolnie sobie w nim poczynając. Nie, żeby użył trybu pytającego i była możliwa odmowa, jednak… Kurwa, Dumbledore za pierwszym razem jakoś podarował sobie wyświadczenie tej drobnej uprzejmości.

Nie ważąc się przedłużać, Snape skinął potakująco głową, upewniając się, że szczelne bariery były na swoim miejscu, po czym otworzył swój umysł na obcą jaźń Czarnego Pana.

* * *

Obudził się wtulony w ciepłe ciało Vitalii. Dopiero po dobrej chwili uzmysłowił sobie, że leży w pościeli zwinięty jak małe kocię, jeśli nie liczyć zdjętych butów, to niemal kompletnie ubrany. Z boku musiało to naprawdę komicznie wyglądać – facet o dwie głowy wyższy od drobnej dziewczyny, chroniący się w jej ramionach, jak w bezpiecznej przystani. Syriuszowi nie za bardzo było do śmiechu, kiedy umiejscowił powód nietypowej sytuacji. I poczuł znajome łupanie pod czerepem.

Pierwszego dnia po zniknięciu Seva po prostu ten fakt przyswajał, całkiem opornie i nadzwyczaj powoli, przez kilkanaście godzin gapiąc się na zmianę w drzwi wejściowe i kominkowe palenisko. Drugiego, dla odmiany, nie wychodził z pokoju i właściwie bardzo prawdopodobne, że nie miał nic w ustach. Wreszcie, po dwóch dobach nagle zaczęło go wkurwiać dosłownie wszystko i poczuł nieodpartą potrzebę uzewnętrznienia swoich myśli. Z tego powodu z wczorajszego dnia zapamiętał, jak przez mgłę, że pokłócił się z Jamesem, nie pamiętając teraz za bardzo o co, nawrzeszczał na Bogu ducha winnego Remusa, a gdzieś po drodze zdemolował pusty pokój vis a vis swojej sypialni. Niewykluczone, że poużywał sobie słownie również na Vitalii, ale widać zostało mu wybaczone, skoro nie wykopała go z pościeli na wycieraczkę, a naprawdę musiał śmierdzieć jak gorzelnia. Ze wstydem przyznał, że jeszcze nigdy do tego stopnia nie stracił kontroli. Ona jednak znała go, jak mało kto rozumiejąc jego potrzebę rozładowania kłębiącego się mu pod skórą gniewu i bezsilności.

W tej chwili nie wiedział, która mogła być godzina, a ciężkie zasłony blokowały dostęp słonecznym promieniom. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby zbliżała się pora obiadowa. Przynajmniej przytępiony ból w czaszce sygnalizował, że Ognista z minionego popołudnia zdążyła się już w znacznej mierze zmetabolizować. Poruszył się, ostrożnie wysuwając z objęć jasnowłosej dziewczyny, by zrzucić z siebie wczorajsze ciuchy i spróbować zmyć odór alkoholu oraz brud, przynajmniej ten fizyczny.

- Tosty czy jajecznica? – padło zaspanym głosem, kiedy jego druga połówka zdecydowała podnieść się z poduszki.

- Najpierw prysznic – zdecydował, odrzucając z obrzydzeniem przepoconą koszulkę. Musiał mieć wczoraj bardzo energiczny dzień. A skoro o tym… – Vitalia, nawywijałem coś? Jak bardzo jest źle? – dopytał niepewnie.

- Po Remusie spłynęło. Zrozumiał i poszedł, kiedy upewnił się, że nie wypadniesz z różdżką poszaleć na zewnątrz. A James… może się boczyć dwa czy trzy dni i płoszyć twoje sowy.

- Porządnie mu nawrzucałem?

- Jemu w granicach dopuszczalnych. Ale chyba na dłużej zapamięta to, jak nazwałeś Lily _cholerną puszką Pandory_ i dodałeś, że _rude przynosi pecha_.

Nie było tak źle. Nie zdziwiłoby go, gdyby wczoraj podzielił się też pomysłem podesłania młodej pani Potter Voldemortowi, by użyła swojego uroku osobistego i popchnęła go do samobójstwa. A więc aż tak zalany jednak nie był.

- W porządku? – Ciche pytanie podszyte było niepokojem i prawdziwą troską.

- Nie – odpowiedział szczerze – ale się pozbieram. Robienie z siebie idioty jakoś nie wpłynie na poprawę sytuacji.

Wychodząc dobre dwa kwadranse później spod prysznica zarejestrował, że właściwie była już pora bardziej podwieczorkowa niż śniadaniowa. Z niechęcią wciskał w siebie drugiego tosta, kiedy kominek rozbłysnął zielenią i wyskoczył z niego Remus. Syriusz z miejsca wziął się za naprawianie szkód z wczoraj.

- Lunatyku, jeśli chodzi o to z poprzedniego wieczoru, to naprawdę cholernie mi…

- Daj spokój. Już zapomniałem – uciął, machnąwszy ręką w roztargnieniu. – Jest inna sprawa i postaraj się podejść do tego racjonalnie. Nie wściekaj się, ale… – Lupin nie potrafił ukryć wahania i czegoś, głębszego, prawie bolesnego. – Łapo, mówiłeś coś Snape'owi o Zakonie? Jakieś adresy, nazwiska… Cokolwiek poza eliksirowym zaopatrzeniem?

- O co ty mnie pytasz? – wymamrotał powoli Black, nie rozumiejąc kontekstu.

- Nie próbuję z zasady rzucać oskarżeń, nie zrozum mnie źle. Snape'a dziś widziano na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu z Lucjuszem Malfoyem i nie wyglądał, jakby był takim towarzystwem unieszczęśliwiony.

- Ty mi nie próbujesz chyba powiedzieć, że Sev…? No proszę cię, to się nie trzyma kupy. On by nawet tego nie wziął pod rozwagę.

- Łapo, a czy przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie on zachowywał się rozważnie?

- Nie rozumiesz, Lunatyku. To, że nie był sobą, akurat można wytłumaczyć bez śmierciożerczych odniesień – rzucił się Syriusz z ogniem w oczach. – Sevowi wyłącza się racjonalne myślenie, kiedy w grę wchodzi… – _Lily_, nie zdążył dokończyć, bo nagle ta myśl go przeraziła.

O kurwa, jeśli chodziło o to rudowłose fatum, do zesrania racjonalny Ślizgon zmieniał się w krwawiącą kupkę nieszczęścia. To jego toksyczne, nieplatoniczne uczucie odbierało mu rozum i pozbawiało hamulców. Tylko jaki sens miałoby zmienianie stron? Jak to miało naprawić relacje Seva z Lily?

_Jeśli nie jestem w stanie trzymać jej z daleka od nieszczęść, to będę trzymał nieszczęścia z dala od niej, _oświadczył Blackowi Snape w Wigilię. To miał być ten genialny plan?! I on sobie wyobrażał, że niby kolegów śmierciożerców i Lorda Voldemorta chwyci za serce troska Snape'a o jakąś szlamę? Nawet w swoim najgorszych momentach Sev nie popisywał się takim stopniem zdebilenia, żeby coś podobnego uznać za wykonalne.

- Eee, to wszystko z powodu małżeństwa Lily i Jamesa, prawda? – delikatnie ni to zapytał, ni to stwierdził Lupin. – Myślę, że Snape może teraz zrobić coś głupiego. Jest wkurzony na nas wszystkich, Zakonu nigdy nie darzył sympatią, a i w stosunku do ciebie czuje się chyba jakby zdradzony…

- To nie tak – szybko zanegował Black. – Sev się nie chce mścić. On sobie wymyślił, że znajdzie sposób, by zapewnić… – Znowu urwał, czując się paskudnie, jakby zdradzał zaufanie przyjaciela. Motywacja Snape'a nie była niczyją sprawą. – Lunatyku, nie patrz tak, nie umiem ci tego wyjaśnić, ale w jakiś pokrętny sposób to wszystko wpisuje się w severusową logikę nadstawiania dupy za innych.

- Masz rację, za cholerę tego nie rozumiem. – Zrezygnowany Remus pokręcił głową. – Nie zmienia to faktu, że teraz musicie się z Vitalią gdzieś zadekować. Nie możecie zostać w tym mieszkaniu.

- Nie wiem, co konkretnie ten kretyn wymyślił, ale nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby nagle zdecydował posłać mnie do piachu. Nie ruszam się stąd.

- Syriusz… – niespodziewanie włączyła się Vitalia, z niepokojem mu się przypatrując. – Jeśli on miałby wybierać między Lily a resztą świata… Uważasz, że nie poświęciłby kilku milionów istnień?

Oczywiście. Zawsze wybrałby Lily, bez względu na Pokój Życzeń, magiczną więź i całą resztę ich porypanej historii.

Szlag by to.

- Zrobię kanapki na drogę. Chyba musimy się ewakuować. Tylko na wszelki wypadek, rozumiesz?

Black skinął dziewczynie uspokajająco i odprowadził ją wzrokiem, kiedy zniknęła za drzwiami, by na szybko się spakować.

_Tylko na wszelki wypadek._

* * *

Odczekał trzy dni, aby upewnić się, że nie ma ogona ani nie został obłożony żadnymi zaklęciami śledzącymi. Takie środki bezpieczeństwa nakazywała daleko posunięta ostrożność, chociaż właściwie był niemal pewien, iż jego nowy pan nie zniża się do podobnych praktyk. W słowniku Voldemorta w żadnym razie nie figurowało słowo _zaufanie_, ale po kwadransie w jego obecności Severus wiedział już, że Czarny Pan nie cierpi na obsesyjny lęk przed zdradą. Ludzie do niego lgnęli i poszukiwali jego aprobaty albo zwyczajnie się go śmiertelnie bali. Nikt normalny nie ośmieliłby się pomyśleć choćby, aby spróbować wykiwać najniebezpieczniejszego czarodzieja, chodzącego po tym świecie.

Pechowo, Snape nie był do końca normalny.

- Witaj, Severusie. Muszę przyznać, że twoja sowa mocno mnie zaskoczyła.

Jego rozmówca nie wydawał się, pomimo tej deklaracji, jakoś szczególnie wytrącony z równowagi, zważywszy na okoliczności i miejsce spotkania w miejskim parku, w mugolskiej części Londynu, przy blasku gwiazd. Nie krył z kolei ciekawości na twarzy, przyozdobionej dobrotliwym uśmiechem. Chłopak zapomniał już, jak ta maska i zaciekawienie w niebieskich oczach działały mu na nerwy. Nie miał jednak wyjścia i musiał zacisnąć zęby.

- Rozmawiajmy jak dorośli ludzie. Nie jestem głupim uczniem, ani pacynkowym prefektem. Mógłby pan nie obrażać mojej inteligencji.

- Nigdy nie uważałem cię za głupiego. _Niezwykły_ zdecydowanie bardziej pasuje do twojej osoby.

Snape powstrzymał przekleństwo, które cisnęło mu się na usta. Będzie musiał w sobie wyrobić anielską cierpliwość i uodpornić się na pogodne uśmieszki tego starego ramola.

- Dlatego po sprawie z tą przeklętą księgą zobaczył pan we mnie swojego potencjalnego szpiega – powiedział chłodno, z lubością obserwując w rozmytym błękicie tęczówek przebłysk niepewności pomieszanej z zaskoczeniem, a potem głębokiej irytacji, płynącej ze zrozumienia, że chłopak przejrzał zamiary starca. Kiedy już zyskał pewność, Snape'a zastanowiło, dlaczego dyrektor nie wprowadził w życie swojego planu i biernie czekał. Chłopak kontynuował, licząc na nowe wskazówki. – Zależało panu na zacieśnieniu moich więzi ze Slytherinem i nie chciał mnie pan w Zakonie Feniksa. Nie mogłem mieć żadnych oficjalnych powiązań z Jasną Stroną. Oklumencja miała zapewnić mi możliwość ukrywania informacji i myśli, a cała farsa z moim prefektowaniem była korepetycjami ze sztuki polityki. Dobrze odrobiłem lekcje – zapewnił z krzywym półuśmiechem i spłynęło na niego olśnienie. – Wszystkie zabiegi nie miałyby najmniejszego sensu, gdybym nie zgodził się własnowolnie zagrać w tę grę. Czekał pan, aż stracę rozsądek i zdecyduję się na desperacki krok. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie polazłby do jaskini lwa… czy raczej wężowiska, by rzucić się drapieżnikom na pożarcie.

- Nie, Severusie. Nikt bez odpowiedniej motywacji – doprecyzował Dumbledore poważnie. – Jak już powiedziałem, nigdy nie posądzałem cię o brak rozumu.

- Nie może pan znać mojej motywacji.

- Och, jestem spokojny o twoją lojalność. A może to złe słowo – zastanowił się, zapewne pod wpływem morderczego spojrzenia onyksowych oczu. Severus nie był dotąd nikomu winien swojej lojalności i w tym względzie nie miał zamiaru niczego zmieniać. – Wiem, że nie oddasz się bez reszty Tomowi Riddle'owi, bo on nie może ci dać tego, czego naprawdę chcesz. To mi wystarczy.

- Nikt nie może mi dać tego, czego naprawdę chcę. – Kiedy słowa wyszły z jego ust uświadomił sobie, że wypowiedział je zbyt szybko. Po chwili namysłu dodał – Voldemort może mi podarować moc, zupełnie inny rodzaj magii, najpotężniejszej z możliwych.

- Zgadza się, bardzo pociągająca perspektywa, muszę przyznać. – Błękit zalśnił mieszaniną fascynacji i jakiegoś smutku. – Nie mogę cię przed tym powstrzymywać. Jednak ten odcień mocy nie bez powodu pozostaje niedostępny dla większości czarodziejów. Ta potężna magia każe sobie słono płacić za możliwość sięgania do jej istoty. A poza tym… magia nie jest wszystkim.

Podły, manipulujący słowami sukinsyn. Ten stary dziadyga wiedział, znał sekret Severusa, nawet jeśli nie przebił się przez mur wokół szmaragdowej cząstki jego wspomnień.

- A więc zna pan moje warunki.

- Działanie poza wiedzą i strukturami Zakonu, bo – jak muszę przyznać z żalem – nie wszystkie informacje jesteśmy w stanie utrzymać dla siebie i mamy pewne problemy… na poziomie organizacyjnym. A także absolutne bezpieczeństwo Lily Potter, jak się domyślam.

Severus odruchowo drgnął przy nazwisku, ale się opanował. Postanowił za to nieco rozszerzyć tę jednoosobową listę.

- I Syriusz Black. Tutaj życzę powodzenia, bo ten idiota sam dla siebie jest zagrożeniem. Najprościej byłoby go gdzieś zamknąć i wyrzucić klucz. I żebyśmy się zrozumieli – nie mam tutaj na myśli ochrony z rodzaju tej, jaką mieli Brown i Campbell.

Brwi starego czarodzieja poszybowały w górę, ale skinął głową.

- Przechodząc do rzeczy – trzeźwo zareagował Dumbedore. – Chciałbym wiedzieć, Severusie, jak daleko będzie sięgać twoje… zaangażowanie, ze względu na ograniczone możliwości ochrony, jaką mógłbym ci ze swojej strony zapewnić.

- Moje metody pracy to moje zmartwienie. Nie potrzebuję niańki i moralizowania, dopóki będę efektywny. Jeśli jednak Lily albo Syriusz znajdą się na linii ognia, to będziesz wolał, żeby Voldemort dorwał cię przede mną.

Kiedy Severus upewnił się, że przekaz dotarł do adresata, pozwolił sobie na delikatne rozluźnienie. Zostało to zauważone.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, w jak niebezpieczną grę chcesz grać? Tu nie ma reguł i spodziewaj się nieoczekiwanego.

- Jak nienaganne maniery Czarnego Pana i fakt, że w żadnym razie nie wydaje się przy pierwszej rozmowie psychopatycznym masowym mordercą? To już przyswoiłem trzy dni temu. Nie przychodzę z pustymi rękami. – Dumbledore, ku perwersyjnej satysfakcji chłopaka, rozdziawił na chwilę usta w geście prawdziwego zaskoczenia. Nienawidził być niedoinformowanym, ale najwyższa pora, by przyswoił, że Snape z kolei nigdy nie robi niczego nieprzygotowany. Po dobrej pół minuty chłopak podjął temat. – Przez rok pod pańskim nosem zaopatrywałem w eliksiry cały Hogwart w ramach działalności, prowadzonej z zaprzysięgłym wrogiem, a raczej trudno nazwać Albusa Dumbledore'a łatwym do zwiedzenia. A wtedy nie miałem jeszcze praktycznie pojęcia o oklumencji. Mieszkałem z Syriuszem i wiedzą o tym tylko ci, którym na to pozwoliłem. Trzy dni temu Lord Voldemort wszedł do mojej głowy i nie znalazł nic, czym sam nie chciałem się z nim podzielić. Myślę, że jest na czym budować, dyrektorze.

Chłopak spojrzał wyzywająco na starca, z zasłużoną pewnością siebie.

Do tej części Severus przygotowywał się najciężej, dokładnie segregując wspomnienia, tnąc je na kawałki i izolując fragmenty, zawierające treści niepożądane. Pozwolił Czarnemu Panu zobaczyć niemal wszystko ze swojej przeszłości aż do momentu, kiedy zaczął współpracę z Syriuszem. Dzieciństwo i wiecznie nabuzowany ojciec, cała epopeja potyczek z Huncwotami, a także odrzucenie przez Lily po ich kłótni o _szlamę_ były Snape'owi potrzebne do zbudowania fasady i umotywowania severusowych pobudek na potrzeby voldemortowej ciekawości. Chłopak zostawił także urywki z Pokoju Życzeń, ponieważ musiał udokumentować swoje eliksirowe, niejawne dokonania. Z każdego wspomnienia z ostatnich dwóch lat wyciął Syriusza i Lily oraz resztę Gryfonów, a także zatuszował swój wkład w przepychanki między Domami. Jakby przez ostatnie dwa lata naprawdę nic się nie zmieniło. Stworzył nawet wersję rzeczywistości, w której mieszkał sam na Ealing Road, bo jakoś musiał zapełnić luki w życiorysie. Ukrył tylko faktyczną lokalizację mieszkania, tak na wszelki wypadek. Tego praktycznie nie dało się sprawdzić, bo Snape był samotnikiem i nikt do tej pory się w jego życie nie zagłębiał ani nie węszył. Zresztą, Voldemorta ta część w ogóle nie interesowała.

I nic nie było kłamstwem - żadne wspomnienie nie zostało sztucznie stworzone albo zbyt mocno zmodyfikowane, bo Severus bał się wykrycia oszustwa. Nie czuł się jeszcze tak biegły w sztuce umysłu. Wszystkie wspomnienia były autentyczne, choć umiejętnie okrojone i zgrabnie potasowane. Chłopak zarejestrował, jak Voldemort prześlizguje się po tych pozornie nieistotnych urywkach bez większego zainteresowania, skupiając się raczej na takich, które wskazywały na faktyczne umiejętności, nie tylko na polu magicznych mikstur.

Severus miał teraz coś więcej niż niczym nie popartą wiarę we własne uzdolnienia na polu szpiegowskim. Skoro już raz faktycznie zwiódł Czarnego Pana, z optymizmem zakładał, że samo utrzymywanie przykrywki nie będzie stanowiło problemu. W końcu co mógłby chcieć ukrywać przed swoim idolem Ślizgon, napędzany złością i chęcią odwetu na owieczkach Jasnej Strony?

Takimi zdolnościami nie mógł się poszczycić w innych aspektach. Jako ledwie absolwent Hogwartu, nadal miał nikłe wyobrażenie o prawdziwej magii, która mogłaby mu dać realną siłę. Chłopak miał zamiar uczyć się i stawać silniejszym, nie ograniczając się do jednego źródła wiedzy. Nie chodziło tylko o zdobycie informacji wywiadowczych i Dumbledore musiał to rozumieć, ale dla posiadania swojego szpiega w obozie wroga mógł przymykać oko na inne pobudki młodego desperata. A Severus chciał się nauczyć myśleć jak śmierciożercy i sięgnąć do mocy, jaką władali, aby zdobyć środki, dające realne szanse do stawienia oporu. Nie widział w tym misji samobójczej, a raczej dogłębną infiltrację w głębokiej konspiracji. Nie można było walczyć, nie wiedząc nawet, przeciwko komu się staje na ubitej ziemi.

Dyrektor Hogwartu nie był głupcem i rozumiał jego tok myślenia. Snape sczytywał to z przenikliwego spojrzenia zza połówek okularów.

- Albus – poprawił starzec swojego niedawnego ucznia. – W tych okolicznościach będę zaszczycony, jeśli będziesz się do mnie zwracał po imieniu, Severusie – powiedział z absolutną powagą. – Jeśli mogę spytać, co sprawiło, że zdecydowałeś mi zaufać?

- Nikomu nie ufam. To rozwiązanie czysto taktyczne. Uzyskane przeze mnie informacje będą bezużyteczne, jeśli nie zostaną właściwie wykorzystane, a ty jeden będziesz wiedział, co z nimi zrobić. One mają zapewnić bezpieczeństwo Lily i Syriuszowi. Poza tym, moje uzdolnienia w zakresie manipulowania prawdą wymagają doszlifowania, jeśli chcę rzucić wyzwanie prawdziwemu mistrzowi. Głupotą byłoby nie skorzystać z fachowych porad największego manipulatora po Jasnej Stronie Mocy, Albusie.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się promiennie, jakby otrzymał największy komplement w swoim życiu, a Severusa pierwszy raz ten uśmiech nie zirytował na tyle, by nie był w stanie kontynuować pertraktacji.


	2. Spalić za sobą mosty

_Kiedy ma się wroga, mądrze jest znać jego zwyczaje. _

James Clavell, _Król szczurów_

* * *

Kolejnych kilka tygodni było nadzwyczaj pracowitych i to nie tylko w związku z tajnymi, nocnymi kompletami z wiedzy o Tomie Marvolo Riddle'u. Severus utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że włączenie w jego plany Dumbledore'a było dobrym posunięciem. Starzec nie napychał mu głowy moralizatorskim ględzeniem o tym, jaka to Czarna Magia jest zła, a Voldemort to tylko wariat o ekstremistycznych zapędach. Chłopak zdołał sam zorientować się, że Czarnemu Panu daleko do opętanego szaleńca, co ułatwiałoby sprawę. _On_ był piekielnie inteligentny, popychany żądzą wiedzy i ukierunkowaną ambicją. Nie musiał agitować, bo zafascynowani czarodzieje, ze skrzywieniem ku mrocznym aspektom magii, lgnęli do niego, pożądali jego uwagi i widzieli w nim swojego mentora. Swojego boga.

- Tom zawsze był, i zresztą nadal jest, prawdziwie fascynującą indywidualnością – przyznał bez ogródek w czasie którejś z ich rozmów Dumbledore. – Niedocenienie go i stereotypowe demonizowanie, lekceważące jego naturalne przymioty, świadczyłoby o czystej głupocie.

Z tym Severus zgadzał się w zupełności. Byłby głupi, nie bojąc się, ale jakaś jego część prawie rozpaczliwie nie mogła się doczekać okazji, by samemu zweryfikować uzyskane na _jego_ temat informacje. Chociaż tym akurat nie czuł potrzeby podzielenia się z Dumbledorem, Czarny Pan głęboko chłopaka fascynował, nie w jakiś uwielbieńczy sposób, a raczej jako bardzo kompetentny czarodziej, zorientowany we wszelkich aspektach magii. Snape, jak kiedyś powiedział to Syriusz, czuł głęboki głód wiedzy i brak jego zaspokojenia wywlekał na wierzch ułomniejszą wersję jego osoby. Severus zdecydowanie wolał siebie w mniej ułomnej postaci.

Miał zamiar się uczyć, bez względu na źródło wiedzy. To, jak wykorzysta zdobyte umiejętności, było już inną kwestią.

Nie uwierzyłby jeszcze kilka dni temu, że poszerzanie horyzontów zacznie od… nauki etykiety, a jego mentorem będzie Lucjusz Malfoy. Nigdy nie pałał sympatią do wyniosłego dziedzica prominentnego rodu, nie było w tym jednak nic osobistego, a raczej wnioski poparte obserwacją zachowania Lucjusza w stosunku do reszty świata. Blondyn był napuszonym dupkiem, ale to charakteryzowało całą jego klasę. Nawet Syriusz miał wielkopańskie naleciałości, od których człowieka skręcało w środku. Malfoy, dla niego samego szczęśliwie, obdarzony został przez Opatrzność prawdziwym intelektualnym potencjałem, a i jego poziom mocy wydawał się imponujący. W zestawieniu z takim choćby Evanem Rosierem, ten pierwszy odznaczał się większą błyskotliwością i politycznym zmysłem, co było pożądane w bliższym kręgu Voldemorta równie mocno, jak bardziej fizyczna siła. Już w Hogwarcie Lucjusz ambitnie sobie poczynał i był ostatnim prawdziwym przywódcą Domu Węży, zanim nastąpiły czasy Sidiusa Yaxleya, Regulusa Blacka i Tertiusa Avery'ego, w czasie których Ślizgoni zapomnieli, do czego używa się mózgu.

Czarny Pan zdawał się ogniskować swoje zainteresowanie na młodym Malfoyu, cieszącym się jego szczególnymi względami, jakby widział w nim przywódcę, odpowiedzialnego za trzymanie w ryzach młodej gwardii dzieciaków, ledwie po opuszczeniu Hogwartu, do których sam najwyraźniej nie miał cierpliwości. W każdym razie Lucjusz Malfoy był jedynym chyba śmierciożercą młodego pokolenia, który regularnie miewał przyjemność gościć u siebie Lorda Voldemorta i równie często bywał do niego bezpośrednio wzywany.

Z tego też względu Lucjusz został ustanowiony nieformalnym opiekunem Severusa. Nie, żeby podopieczny został o tym jakoś poinformowany, bo poza jasnowłosym arystokratą przez tygodnie nie widywał w zasadzie nikogo z Wewnętrznego Kręgu, jak nazywali sami siebie bliżsi podwładni Czarnego Pana. Nie dostąpił również zaszczytu ponownego wezwania przed _jego_ oblicze, chociaż dostał konkretne zadania, nieco inne, niż się spodziewał. Z niajakim zawodem skupił się na uwarzeniu kilku nietypowych mikstur, ale nie były one ani szczególnie nowatorskie, ani wymagające polotu i wielkiego nakładu pracy. Do bardziej zbrojnych działań także nie został zaproszony. Szybko zrozumiał, że to oznaczało coś w rodzaju okresu próbnego, a dziwnie często wpadający na niego Malfoy otrzymał zadanie wycenienia jego szeroko pojętego potencjału, zupełnie nie związanego z eliksirami. W końcu śmierciożercy nie byli kółkiem rozwijania zainteresowań, a frakcją zaangażowaną politycznie i militarnie.

Snape'a, ze względu na jego mugolskie nazwisko, traktowano jako człowieka znikąd, nad którym nie można było mieć kontroli poprzez naciski na rodzinę czy finanse. Z jakiegoś powodu jednak Czarny Pan zdawał się być nim, zupełnie nie pasującym do reszty jego fanatycznej świty, zainteresowany. To z kolei po części łechtało severusowe ego, ale w równym stopniu przyprawiało o ciarki na plecach. Nadzwyczajna uwaga nie była mu w żadnym razie potrzebna, a już zwłaszcza _jego_ uwaga.

Starał się więc nie ściągać na siebie zainteresowania i do odwołania zrezygnował z kontaktowania się z Dumbledorem, udając, że nieustanne towarzystwo Malfoya nie wydaje mu się niczym nietypowym. Szybko za to docenił jego oddziaływanie edukacyjne.

Pierwszą zasadą, jaką dość szybko przyswoił, było, iż szanujący się przedstawiciele czarodziejskiej społeczności… nie chodzą pieszo. A ściślej – nie przemieszczają się na znaczne odległości przy użyciu dolnych kończyn, o ile nie znajdują się wewnątrz budynku. Deportowanie się z pomieszczenia – nie daj Merlinie – pełnego ludzi, uważano za szczyt nietaktu, chyba że wiązało się to ze stanem wyższej konieczności. W normalnych okolicznościach przyjętą normą była deportacja z wejściowych schodów, ewentualnie pustego korytarza. O tym, że działa to w drugą stronę, Severus dowiedział się, gdy Lucjusz odmówił przejścia odległości dwóch ulic między Dziurawym Kotłem a Nokturnem, by odwiedzić przybytek Borgina i Burkesa.

Severus nieelegancko aportował się pół metra od sklepowej lady, wprawiając w osłupienie dwie obce damy i towarzyszącego im sędziwego jegomościa, który spojrzał na chłopaka, jak na ułomnego domowego skrzata.

- Zasada numer dwa… – Malfoy, wchodząc od frontu z ulicy, pouczył zmęczonym, chłodnym głosem, zarezerwowanym dla upośledzonych. – Tylko skrzaty aportują się w tłumie ludzi. Dopóki ty nosisz różdżkę, a ja znajduję się w zasięgu twojego wzroku, staraj się nie wywoływać na tyle kompromitujących sytuacji, by narażały one na nadszarpnięcie moją reputację w związku z przebywaniem w twoim towarzystwie, Snape.

Severus, już trochę przyzwyczajony do tego zmanierowanego tonu, niewiele sobie z rzuconego mimochodem spostrzeżenia zrobił. Zwyczajnie podszedł do Borgina, rezydującego po drugiej stronie lady, by odebrać zamówione ingrediencje, niezbyt zdziwiony, że dla tak prominentnego mocodawcy sklepikarz potrafił wygrzebać wszystko spod ziemi i to zawsze przed upływem doby.

Kiedy Snape odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, napotkał bardzo znajome, stalowo szare oczy, przenikliwie wpatrujące się w niego spod kruczoczarnej grzywki, okalającej twarz o arystokratycznych rysach, charakterystycznych dla rodu Blacków. Włosy chłopaka były zdecydowanie dłuższe niż to zapamiętał i ten szczegół wywołał bardzo niepożądane skojarzenia. W ciemności ulicy mógłby pomylić ich właściciela z Syriuszem.

Nie. Różnicę czyniło to, co czaiło się w szarości tęczówek. Starszy z Blacków od dwóch lat nie spojrzał na Severusa jak na domowego skrzata.

- Regulusie – przywitał się po swojemu wiecznie chłodnym głosem Malfoy. – Sprawunki?

- Raczej mały spacer. Preferuję wieczorową porę, mniej tłumów. Obracasz się w nowym towarzystwie, Lucjuszu?

Black zmierzył Snape'a lekceważącym, choć odrobinę zaintrygowanym wzrokiem, ale jego twarz nie ujawniała większego zainteresowania, epatując wystudiowanym chłodem.

- Nie szargaj reputacji Malfoya, łącząc go beztrosko z moją osobą, Black. Dostarczam mu tylko rozrywki, kiedy nie ma pod ręką domowego skrzata – padło ironicznym tonem z ust obiektu obserwacji.

Na twarzach obydwu czystokrwistych pojawiło się coś w rodzaju rozbawienia i sam Severus także pozwolił sobie na delikatne wykrzywienie warg. Lucjusz przelotnie spojrzał na niego pierwszy raz z nietuszowaną aprobatą, doceniając błyskotliwość i autoironiczne poczucie humoru.

We trzech wyszli na ulicę i po kilku krokach niemal wpadli za rogiem na Tertiusa Avery'ego oraz towarzyszącą mu Milis Bulstrode. Pomimo panującej na zewnątrz temperatury w okolicach zera, powiało bardziej arktycznym chłodem. Severus z zainteresowaniem dostrzegł, że widok Tertiusa podziałał podobnie także na dwóch pozostałych arystokratów. Znał ze szkoły nastawienie Regulusa do rówieśnika, ale widocznie Lucjusz podzielał podobny brak sympatii do rzeczonego. Żaden z trójki nie odezwał się pierwszy. Warte zapamiętania.

- Och, prawie jak spotkanie byłych prefektów Slytherinu – zaszczebiotała Bulstrode. – Tertius, może wyjdziemy razem na ciastka?

Severus przypomniał sobie pewną rozmowę przed świętami dwa lata temu w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu i przyziemne spostrzeżenie Tertiusa na temat jego życiowych perspektyw. Milis Bulstrode była bez wątpienia przepustką do całkiem przyjemnego życia dla trzeciego syna, którego ojciec miał co prawda nazwisko, ale los poskąpił mu szczęścia w kartach przez większość jego żywota. To, że Milis była tępa umysłowo jak siekiera do rąbania cukru, nie ujmowało wielkości jej posagu. Gdyby Snape z taką pasją nie życzył temu skurwielowi bolesnej śmierci, może nawet by mu współczuł drugiej połówki.

- Niestety, wzywają nas bardziej prozaiczne zajęcia – stwierdził Malfoy, nawet nie patrząc na dziewczynę, uwieszoną na ramieniu jej przyszłego małżonka. – Regulusie, liczę, że nie masz planów na sobotni wieczór? Zapraszam na kameralne spotkanie do Malfoy Manor. Sugerowałbym dzisiejszą noc spędzić nad wiadomym zaklęciem.

Oczy Blacka zrobiły się dwa razy większe i na chwilę gdzieś zniknęła wystudiowana obojętność.

- Czy…?

- Trochę się niecierpliwi, a to też odbija się na moim samopoczuciu. Bądź tak dobry i nie każ mi się znowu tłumaczyć.

- Z zaklęciem już skończyłem, ale receptura…

- Spokojnie, eliksirem zajmuje się ktoś inny – wyjaśnił pobieżnie blondyn.

Severus poczuł na sobie spojrzenia trzech par oczu, bo wzrok Milis błądził bezrozumnie po pobliskich dachach. Tylko ona nie wyłapała drugiego dna w całej rozmowie. Tertius wyglądał, jakby miał za chwilę wyjść z siebie.

- Chyba sobie jaja robicie? To znaczy, że Snape…

- To znaczy, że to nie twoja sprawa i twój ojciec wolałby nie usłyszeć od Czarnego Pana, że jego nieokrzesany syn miesza się do przedsięwzięcia, w którym udziału mu odmówiono – przerwał byłemu koledze Regulus. – Może za jakieś dziesięć lat ludzie zapomną, jakie zrobiłeś z siebie widowisko i w jakich okolicznościach opuściłeś Hogwart, ale nie spodziewam się, że rozumu z wiekiem ci przybędzie. Panuj nad językiem, dopóki go jeszcze masz.

Czysta pogarda w głosie Blacka sprawiła, że Avery zdębiał, niezdolny wydusić z siebie słowa, choć o szalejących w nim emocjach świadczyło drżenie mięśni pobladłej twarzy. Naprawdę, jego brak samokontroli był niegodny arystokraty i taki pogląd wyrażały teraz zdegustowane spojrzenia Malfoya i Blacka.

- Na dziś wystarczy mi już spacerów. Lucjuszu, mam nadzieję, że porozmawiamy dłużej w Malfoy Manor. A teraz muszę prosić o wybaczenie, ale za bardzo cenię swoje dobre imię, by mnie ktoś w takim towarzystwie oglądał – chłodno oświadczył Black, odwracając się plecami do Avery'ego i krótko pożegnał blondyna, przelotnie skinął Severusowi i nie zaszczycając wzrokiem ostro wkurwionego Tertiusa, z charakterystycznym trzaskiem zniknął na końcu ulicy.

- Och, czyli nie pójdziemy wszyscy na ciastka? – Blustrade niespodziewanie wróciła do rzeczywistości i w tym momencie Severus nie był w stanie uznać, czy naprawdę była taka głupia, czy też tak perfekcyjnie udawała, bo nagle skumulowane napięcie opadło i mordercze intencje, skierowane na osobę Tertiusa, zastąpiło politowanie dla jego narzeczonej. Tamten wyglądał, jakby chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale Malfoy mu to uniemożliwił.

- My też nie zatrzymujemy, Avery – rzucił protekcjonalnym tonem, jakby mówił do skrzata i wyczuwalnie innym głosem zwrócił się do swojego podopiecznego. – Snape?

Blondyn położył dłoń na ramieniu Severusa i deportował się z nim bez zażenowania, niespełna dwa metry od stojącego niemo Tertiusa.

Snape teraz już doskonale zrozumiał aluzję. Żeby kogoś zniszczyć, nie było konieczne rzucanie Niewybaczalnego, a szkody bywały równie zadowalające. Świat niuansów, gry słów oraz gestów był jego światem i coraz lepiej się odnajdywał wśród prawdziwych drapieżników.

Od tygodni tak dobrze się nie bawił, jak przez minione pięć minut, spędzone w towarzystwie dwóch byłych Ślizgonów, którym przeznaczył w przeszłości, w różnych okolicznościach, ten sam rodzaj śmierci. Aktualnie był nawet w stanie złagodzić wyrok dla Blacka – z agonii w męczarniach na zgon bezbolesny. Ten z nich dwóch zasługiwał przynajmniej na niechętny szacunek. Avery był tylko wyszczekanym ścierwem.

Aportowali się z Malfoyem przed progiem Dziurawego Kotła i Lucjusz, nawet nie odwracając głowy, powiedział po swojemu w przestrzeń.

- Zasada numer cztery – nie wdawaj się w polemikę z idiotą. Ściągnie cię do swojego poziomu i pobije doświadczeniem.

Ciemnowłosy chłopak zaśmiał się w duchu, nie naruszając swojej maski. Chyba nawet mógłby nawiązać nić porozumienia z tym sarkastycznie błyskotliwym młodym mężczyzną. Na ile oczywiście warunki pozwolą.

- A jaka była zasada numer trzy, Malfoy? – dopytał, umierając z ciekawości.

- Umiej dostrzec różnicę między potencjalnym zagrożeniem a rasowym idiotą. To przyswoiłeś i bez mojej pomocy. Nie pomyl się w przyszłości i nie próbuj iść na wojnę z Regulusem Blackiem. Z żadnym Blackiem, z uwzględnieniem płci tylko z nazwy słabszej.

Lucjusz musiał wiedzieć, co mówił. W końcu z jedną latoroślą rodu Blacków dzielił łoże. Severus dla odmiany z inną dzielił magię, ale na skorzystanie z tej rady było już nieco za późno.

* * *

- Jak to _jest nieosiągalny_? Od trzech tygodni z hakiem?! Jeśli pieprzony Zakon Feniksa radzi sobie prawie miesiąc bez dowództwa, to ja się nie dziwię, że daje dupy na wszystkich frontach! – wydarł się w stronę płonącego na zielono paleniska.

- Łapo, co ty, pięć lat masz? Przestań się zachowywać, jakby wszystko kręciło się wokół twojego nadąsanego tyłka. Przetłumaczyć na syriuszowy? Dumbledore ma gdzieś twoje wonty, więc siedź na dupie, jak ci dobrze i póki masz jeszcze całą.

- Ja chcę wiedzieć, jakim prawem wylądowałem na miesiąc w roli opiekunki dla rudych niemowląt i dlaczego mam zakaz opuszczania rewiru. Zachowuję się tak, jak się mnie traktuje.

- A weźcie mi dajcie spokój. – Lupin nie krył irytacji. – Jak nie jeden, to drugi. Jesteś gorszy, niż Rogacz, a jemu dziesięć minut temu powiedziałem to samo w odniesieniu do ciebie. Merlin mi świadkiem, że zablokuję kominek, jeśli usłyszę jeszcze raz jęczenie.

- Rogacz niech się ugryzie, sam sobie na łeb sprowadził rude nieszczęście. Ja jestem ubezwłasnowolniony z pogwałceniem moich obywatelskich praw.

- Nie trzeba było rzucać _cipami_ na prawo i lewo. Jak bym wiedział, że z wiekiem będziecie obydwaj coraz głupsi, to bym was którejś nocy zeżarł we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Towarzystwo dementorów nie byłoby gorsze niż to, co teraz odstawiacie.

- Lunatyku…

- Nie lunatykuj mi tu! – wrzasnęła wśród płomieni twarz z podkrążonymi oczami. Po chwili Remus powiedział już spokojniejszym tonem. – Syriusz, to nie jest zabawa. Jeśli Dumbledore zdecydował, że macie się trzymać z daleka, to zaciśnijcie zęby i przeczekajcie.

- Ile?

- A co ja, wróżka?

Syriusz spiął się, ale policzył w myślach do dziesięciu. Zaczął już spokojniej.

- Dobra. Ale nie wytrzymam tego dłużej, niż kolejny tydzień. Mam naglące sprawy do załatwienia.

- Jeśli to sprawy, o jakich myślę, to… Łapo, daj sobie spokój – powiedział Remus powoli, z troską.

- Co się dzieje? Nie powiesz, że on już coś wywinął – z prawdziwym strachem szepnął Black.

- Na razie chyba nie, jeśli nie liczyć prowadzania się z Malfoyem po Nokturnie. Odpuść to. Martwię się, rozumiesz? Zaangażowałeś się bardziej, niż przy sprawie Regulusa. Zaczynam myśleć, że Dumbedore widzi już w tobie wariata i dlatego odstawił cię na boczny tor. Sprowadzisz na siebie nieszczęście.

- Niech mnie ten stary ramol w dupę pocałuje! – wybuchł Syriusz. – Sev nie jest Regulusem, rozumiesz? Nigdy tego nie odpuszczę i sprowadzę go z powrotem.

Remus tylko pokiwał z rezygnacją głową i jego twarz zniknęła z kominka, w którym znów zapłonęły złotawo płomienie.

Black był już na granicy wytrzymałości i zdawał sobie sprawę, że dosadnie to uzewnętrznia. Było mu naprawdę głupio w stosunku do gospodarzy, którzy przyjęli jego i Vitalię w Norze jak rodzinę. Złotowłosa dziewczyna odrzuciła możliwość ukrycia się u swoich dziadków i bliższych krewnych po mugolskiej stronie, bo racjonalnie podchodząc do tematu, w tamtych miejscach entuzjaści polowania na mugolaków wytropiliby ją w pierwszej kolejności. Zbyt duże ryzyko, by wystawiać najbliższych na śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. U Weasleyów nikomu nie przyszło do głowy ich szukać, ale z kolei z każdym dniem Syriusz czuł się z tym gorzej, nadużywając gościnności, za którą nie mogli dać nic w zamian.

Do tego, zamiast dziękować, chodził wiecznie wkurwiony.

Molly, chociaż bardziej mogłaby robić za ich starszą siostrę, matkowała im obojgu nie mniej niż swoim starszym synom i ząbkującym bliźniakom, nadal przy piersi. Na swój sposób było w tym coś naprawdę słodkiego i domowego, co zdarzyło się Blackowi czuć, z odrobinę mniejszą intensywnością, w czasie wakacji spędzonych u Potterów. Na dłuższą metę takie rozpieszczanie i traktowanie na równi z mocno nieletnimi pociechami pogarszało jednak stan psychiczny osiemnastolatka. Przypominało mu, jaki jest bezsilny i jak cały świat traktuje go z góry. Jeśli nadal to znosił, to jedynie ze względu na Vitalię, bo obiecał jej, że będzie dbał o względy bezpieczeństwa. To było jednak coraz bardziej frustrujące.

Artur starał się być pomocnym, jeśli chodziło o dostarczanie informacji z zewnątrz, których skąpił mu Remus. James pozostawał od nich tak samo odcięty, jak sam Syriusz. Dzięki Arturowi właśnie Black wywnioskował, że coś w tym obrazku nie pasowało. Wojna toczyła się nadal, przybierając na sile, jednak poza nimi i Potterami jakoś nikt inny nagle nie wylądował pod zaklęciem Fideliusa, za potrójnymi barierami aportacyjnymi i z zablokowanym na zewnątrz kominkiem. Od Azkabanu różniło się to zapewne tylko brakiem dementorów. Nagłe objęcie całej czwórki szczelną ochroną obudziło całe mnóstwo pytań. Choć Lupin się do tego nie przyznawał, również on zdawał się tym zaskoczony. Wciskanie kitu z nagłą śmierciożerczą nagonką na niezbyt liczących się w ogólnym rozrachunku osiemnastolatków przestało robić na Syriuszu wrażenie po tygodniu. Coś tu śmierdziało. A najlepsze, że sam sprawca ich obecnego położenia nie kwapił się choćby do krótkiej rozmowy czy odpowiedzenia na sowę. Albo jakieś trzydzieści osiem sów i cztery wyjce.

Chłopak cierpliwie odczekał dodatkowych kilka dni, ale nic się nie zmieniło i Dumbledore nadal pozostawał nieuchwytny.

Czekanie zdecydowanie nie służyło Huncotowi i miał zamiar ten stan zmienić. Zaszył się na pół dnia w ogrodzie z tuzinem ksiąg i zabrał się do roboty. W końcu, po kilku godzinach, odnalazła go jego druga połówka.

- Planujesz dać się zabić? Chyba nie tak się umawialiśmy.

- Vitalia, muszę się stąd urwać, bo zwariuję. Ja... – zająknął się, wskazując na tatusiowaty sweterek i siebie na tle białego płotka. – To nie jestem ja.

- Nie mówię o twoich planach pryśnięcia z Nory. Mam na myśli świstoklik. Jesteś w tym do kitu i jeszcze niechcący wylądujesz na Grenlandii albo na środku morza.

- Skąd…?

- Proszę cię, jestem zdziwiona, że tak długo wytrzymałeś. Doceniam poświęcenie, ale teraz dawaj mi tego starego kalosza. Też zaczyna mi już tutaj odbijać, a tak mogę zrzucić winę na ciebie, jak nas Dumbledore dorwie – doprecyzowała z szelmowskim półuśmiechem.

- Wyrośliśmy już z pieluch i skoro staremu nie spieszy się z wyjaśnieniami – stwierdził butnie Black, brzmiąc trochę za bardzo jak rozkapryszony przedszkolak – to mam gdzieś jego przewrażliwienie.

Obserwował, jak roześmiana dziewczyna bierze się do roboty, zgarniając niesparowane obuwie z jego kolan. Nie mógł jej nie przyznać racji – tworzenie świstoklików to nie była jego bajka, za to ona radziła sobie w tym całkiem nieźle, zapewne z powodu naturalnego daru do tworzenia zaklęć. Tą umiejętność bez wątpienia dzieliła z Sevem.

Dumbledore zapewne liczył, że żadne z nich nie posunie się do stworzenia nielegalnego świstoklika. Ale kto mógł na nich podkablować Ministerstwu? To było nie do wykrycia.

- Portus – wypowiedziała dziewczyna, dotykając zdezelowanego kalosza końcem swojej różdżki. – Gotowe. Prosto na Pokątną. Daj mi tylko chwilę, zostawię jakąś kartkę Molly i Arturowi, żeby nie spanikowali i możliwie długo utrzymali to w tajemnicy. Gwiezdny chłopcze, myślisz, że puszczę cię samego i zawierzę twojemu rozumowi?

- Mówiłem już, że cię kocham?

- W ubraniu chyba ci się dopiero drugi raz zdarza – stwierdziła krytycznie, kierując się w stronę domu, chociaż w kącikach jej ust igrał delikatny uśmiech.

Dziesięć minut później wróciła w bardziej wyjściowych ciuchach, targając ze sobą świeżo wyprasowaną koszulę i szary pulower.

- W tych łachach nie pokażesz się ze mną na mieście – ostrzegła, aprobując wzrokiem resztę bardziej przyzwoitego odzienia. Naprawdę uwielbiał te jej odchyły na punkcie wyglądu. Samemu głupio byłoby mu wrócić, żeby się przebrać, a w rozciągniętym swetrze w zajączki za cholerę nie pojawiłby się na Pokątnej, chyba że miałoby od tego zależeć czyjeś życie.

Moment później oboje sięgnęli po świstoklik i już ich nie było.

* * *

Severus czuł po kościach, że to nie będzie dobry dzień. Nie potrafił umotywować swoich przeczuć, więc wolał zwalić to na instynkt, a ten prawie nigdy go nie mylił.

Jeśli nie liczyć złowróżebnych paranoi, wszystko szło dobrze, a przynajmniej nic nie wskazywało na to, że idzie źle. Przekazał Malfoyowi eliksiry, nad którymi przez miesiąc z górką pracował i na razie nie miał od kilku dni zajęcia, co nie znaczyło, że mógł dowolnie dysponować czasem. Lucjusz chciał się z nim widzieć wieczorem na Pokątnej i to zapowiadało jakieś zmiany. Oczekiwanie wywoływało w nim przyjemny dreszcz ekscytacji, spychając na dno podświadomości bardziej racjonalny lęk. Zignorował też te niedorzeczne złe przeczucia, zrzucając je na karb delikatnej niepewności co do wieczornego spotkania.

Właściwie przez ostatnie tygodnie zadziwiająco przyjemnie spędził czas. Mikstury nie były może szczególnym wyzwaniem, ale miłą odmianą dla hurtowo warzonych na potrzeby Zakonu Wiggenowego, Szkiele-Wzro i innej maści leczniczych eliksirów, które przygotowywał już mechanicznie, bez angażowania mózgu. Do tego miał nieograniczony dostęp do zasobów Borgina i Burkesa, a także całkiem sporo czasu na poszerzanie wiedzy na innych płaszczyznach. Zainteresował się magią ziemi oraz czarami runicznymi z oczywistych względów i zdał sobie sprawę, jak mało o tym wszystkim wiedział, chociaż zawsze miał się jeśli nie za eksperta, to przynajmniej za fascynata zagadnienia. Napomknął Dumbledore'owi, że Czarny Pan wydaje się interesować tymi aspektami magii, ale to nawet nie były informacje z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Severus chciał, by wszystko ruszyło z miejsca, bo jeśli chodziło o jego mały plan szpiegowski, to póki co raczej się nie przepracowywał z braku punktów zaczepienia.

- Sev?

Krew ścięła mu się w żyłach na dźwięk znajomego głosu. Powoli się odwrócił w stronę ciemnego zaułka, dziesięć kroków od Dziurawego Kotła. Gdzie był za kwadrans umówiony z Malfoyem, a ten nigdy się nie spóźniał. W półmroku słabo oświetlonej ulicy zobaczył dwie sylwetki. Ten geniusz po nocy przywlekł ze sobą Austen. Szlag, pogratulować mądrości.

Nie chcąc, by jego ex-lokatorzy wyszli w krąg światła i ujawnili swoją obecność całej Pokątnej, szybkim krokiem skierował się w stronę ciasnej ślepej uliczki. Też sobie wybrali miejsce.

- Co to miało być, do jasnej cholery? Uciekasz z domu jak szczur, po nocy? – zaatakował go słownie Black, a Snape miał ochotę przypieprzyć mu w ten tępy łeb, byle jak najszybciej gryfońska dwójka opuściła zaułek.

- Nie załapałeś aluzji? To znaczyło _nie chcę mieć więcej z tobą nic wspólnego_. Nie każ mi się powtarzać i rzucać mięsem przy damach.

Szare oczy obdarzyły go zbolałym, kaleczącym duszę spojrzeniem.

- Rozum cię opuścił, jeśli myślisz, że tak to zostawię. Co ci odwaliło, Sev?

A teraz jeszcze w przyciszonym głosie wyłapał coś rozdzierającego. Cholera, Syriusz naprawdę musiał tak to utrudniać?

- Odpieprz się ode mnie, Black.

- A jeśli nie?

- To cię zmuszę i o ile dobrze pamiętam, raczej mi nie oddasz.

- Chyba sobie jaja robisz. Zaatakujesz _mnie_?

- Ascendio – wymówiły jego usta głosem obcego człowieka, a echo rozbrzmiewało jeszcze przez moment po tym, jak Syriusz uderzył z impetem o ścianę za swoimi plecami. Kiedy po kilku sekundach zebrał się z ziemi, szare oczy spojrzały w onyksowe z wyrzutem i niedowierzaniem. Poobijany chłopak z uporem stanął prosto, a nawet zrobił kilka kroków do przodu. To robiło się coraz bardziej ryzykowne i Severus nie miał teraz czasu, by załatwić ich sprawy jak należy. Ponownie wyciągnął uzbrojoną w cisową różdżkę dłoń i tym razem powietrze zagęściło się od mrocznej, niebezpiecznie szorstkiej magii. Zobaczył zrozumienie z iskierką goryczy w jasnych oczach i o to mu chodziło. – Sectumsempra!

- Protego horriblis! – natychmiast zareagowała Austen, otaczając potężną tarczą siebie i swojego chłopaka.

Syriusz najwyraźniej miał zamiar kontynuować, kiedy u wlotu uliczki pojawiła się czwarta postać. Szlag.

Z mroku wynurzył się Lucjusz Malfoy z uniesioną różdżką, wycelowaną w kierunku tarczy, osłaniającej dwójkę na końcu zamkniętej alejki. Szczęśliwie, Austen miała dość rozumu, by pociągnąć za sobą oniemiałego nadal chłopaka i nad pod ochronną osłoną wycofała się do jednej z wąskich bocznych uliczek. Kiedy tamtych dwoje zniknęło z oczu jemu i Malfoyowi, jasnowłosy z zaciekawieniem zlustrował towarzysza.

- Można wiedzieć, co to było?

- Sprawa prywatna. Uznałem, że możemy dokończyć kiedy indziej, w bardziej kameralnych warunkach – wyjaśnił możliwie zwięźle. Jego mózg pracował na pełnych obrotach.

- To był starszy z Blacków, ten wydziedziczony, prowadzający się ze szlamą? Ambitnie sobie poczynasz, Snape, chociaż nie słuchasz dobrych rad. Zasada numer trzy. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że klątwa była całkiem imponująca. Nie znam jej.

- Avery poznał z bliska, może się podzielić spostrzeżeniami. Wybacz, nie dzielę się swoimi zabawkami, Malfoy. A z Syriuszem Blackiem mam pewne… zaszłości, ze szkolnych czasów. Żadna tajemnica, że ja i gryfońskie kółko wzajemnej adoracji za sobą nie przepadamy, delikatnie mówiąc.

- Snape, jesteś naprawdę pełną zagadek osobą. Jeszcze zacznę się ciebie bać – padło nienaturalnie lekkim głosem, chociaż jasne oczy nie zdradzały rozbawienia, a na twarzy utrzymywała się maska protekcjonalnego chłodu.

- Zasadniczo nie rzucam klątwami bez powodu, a ty mi żadnego po temu nie dałeś. Jeszcze – odparował w podobnym tonie.

Iskierki zaciekawienia nie zniknęły z jasno szarych oczu, kiedy obaj deportowali się spod Świńskiego Łba, by chwilę później dotknąć stopami wypielęgnowanego trawnika, otaczającego ogrody wokół Malfoy Manor.

* * *

- Syriusz, pozbieraj się, słyszysz?

Głos Vitalii daleki był od spokoju. Oddalili się od Dziurawego Kotła na tyle daleko, by mieć pewność, że nikt nie podąża ich śladem. Teraz pozostawało się stąd deportować w cholerę, ale chłopak nadal był zbyt otępiały, by dostatecznie się skupić, więc dziewczyna chwyciła go za rękę i teleportowali się łącznie do Hogsmeade, by użyć jakiegoś kominka w ceu powrotu do Nory, obłożonej zabezpieczeniami antyaportacyjnymi. Najbezpieczniejszym wyjściem wydawała się knajpa Pod Świńskim Łbem, bo stary Aberforth był zaufanym człowiekiem Zakonu. Kiedy przekroczyli próg karczmy, przy ladzie zobaczyli mocno rozgorączkowanego Lupina i nieco mniej zaniepokojonego, ale bez wątpienia mocniej wkurzonego Alastora Moody'ego. A więc Dumbledore wysłał za nimi prawdziwą kawalerię.

- Rozum ci odjęło, Łapo? – Remus rzucił się na niego, nie tylko słownie, popychając nadal otępiałego chłopaka na ścianę. – Ciebie naprawdę trzeba zamknąć, dla twojego własnego dobra. Co się stało? – dopytał już mniej wściekły, z nutą zaniepokojenia, zapewne wywołaną widocznymi śladami lekkiego poturbowania.

- Cisnął we mnie klątwę, padalec.

- Kto? No nie powiesz mi, że natknąłeś się na Snape'a. Syriusz…

- Wiem, jestem idiotą. Już to do mnie dotarło – oznajmił poważnie i z kolei odwrócił się do stojącej za nim, nadal mocno wytrąconej z równowagi dziewczyny. – Przepraszam. Nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię. Kończę z… tym i z beztroskim pakowaniem się przed różdżki śmierciożerców.

Vitalia ze smutnym uśmiechem skinęła głową i wplotła palce w cokolwiek przydługie już, ciemne włosy. Do niego wreszcie dotarło, że gdyby Malfoy przybył wcześniej, mogliby tam zebrać niezły łomot, a nawet zginąć. Nigdy już jej na coś takiego nie narazi.

- Black, doskonale, że nie muszę się powtarzać i bardzo mi na rękę, iż rozum ci powrócił – warknął Moody, wychylając się zza pleców Lupina. Syriusz poczuł się naprawdę głupio. – Banda rozpuszczonych bachorów – powiedział auror bardziej do siebie, sięgając po różdżkę. – A więc do Nory?

- Nie – zaprotestował, ale szybko rozwinął myśl, chcąc uciąć protesty. – Nie będę już próbował przebijać głupotą Rogacza i powstrzymam się od heroicznie głupich wyczynów, ale nie dam się zamknąć pod kluczem. Narażanie Weasleyów naszą gościną jest niepotrzebne. Mogę być użyteczny i jednocześnie nie angażować w roli strażników mojej skromnej osoby trzech aurorów oraz połowy Zakonu, która ma bardziej naglące sprawy na głowie. Chciałbym porozmawiać z Dumledorem.

- A jakież to niezwykle ważne zadanie widzisz dla siebie w Zakonie? – ironicznie zapytał Moody, nie kryjąc irytacji tym, że traci tu niepotrzebnie czas.

- Wnioskując po tym, że bez problemu nawiałem z Nory, ponoć zabezpieczonej zaklęciami nie do przełamania, a wam zajęło prawie pół doby złapanie jakiegokolwiek tropu, chociaż na Pokątnej od południa widziało nas pewnie pół czarodziejskiego świata, z wywiadem i ochroną Zakon stoi bardzo średniawo – podsumował bez wesołości. – Opierając się na niejakim doświadczeniu, z którego Dumbledore doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, myślę, że mógłbym coś z tym zrobić.

- Poważnie, Łapo? – zainteresował się Remus, ignorując dezaprobatę aurora, niecierpliwie bębniącego w blat barowej lady.

- Jestem całkiem niezły, jeśli chodzi o improwizowanie w warunkach polowych i działanie pod presją, czego Purus Venenatis dowodem. I cholernie potrzebuję jakiegoś produktywnego zajęcia.

* * *

Niespokojnie wpatrywał się w odległe, połyskujące światłem gwiazd wody jeziora, za którymi znajdowały się błonia, okalające Hogwart. Ukryta wśród drzew polana była dogodnym miejscem do doraźnych spotkań, z punktu widzenia Dumbledore'a wygodnie blisko szkolnych murów, a z powodu bliskości Wrzeszczącej Chaty, owianej złą sławą w pobliskim Hogsmeade, także zabezpieczona przed niepożądanym zainteresowaniem ludzi o zbyt długich językach. Jeszcze lepiej byłoby zapewne przenieść nocne rozmowy do środka drewnianej rudery, ale bardzo złe wspomnienia Severusa wyrobiły w nim trwałą awersję do ciasnych czterech ścian i korytarza pod nimi, nawet jeśli w promieniu stu mil nie stacjonował żaden okazyjnie przyjazny wilkołak. Zdenerwowanie chłopaka było wywoływało coś zgoła innego, niż niebezpieczeństwo bycia tutaj przez kogoś przyłapanym.

- Jak ty chcesz, do kurwy nędzy, wygrać tę wojnę, jeśli nie jesteś w stanie upilnować cholernego osiemnastolatka? – wyładował się na dyrektorze, kiedy tylko zobaczył jego twarz, wyłaniającą się z ciemności nocy.

- Świstoklik – powiedział spokojnie Dumbledore, jakby nie usłyszał dwie sekundy wcześniej słownych nawiązań do najstarszego zawodu świata. – Muszę przyznać, że "wybitny" panny Austen z zaklęć jest jak najbardziej zasłużony. Wnioskując po zapobiegliwości Syriusza Blacka, chyba nie wiedziałem, na co się decyduję, kiedy zawieraliśmy naszą umowę, Severusie – przyznał starzec z pogodnym uśmiechem, chociaż w jego tonie nie pobrzmiewała beztroska.

- Jaką umowę?! Jak na razie to ja robię sobie wrogów z całej armii Jasnej Strony i wchodzę w dupę bez mydła Malfoyowi, a ty nie ruszasz palcem.

- Severusie, to nie jest dobra metoda. – Dyrektor zignorował kolejny wybuch młodszego rozmówcy. – Syriusz Black nie jest osobą, która pozwoli się trzymać z boku. Jak widać, stawianie go w takiej pozycji tylko popycha jego buntowniczą naturę do lekkomyślnych zachowań. Lepiej byłoby dla jego samego, gdyby wiedział, co się dzieje.

- Nie będzie wiedział, bo jak się dowie, to dopiero zobaczysz, co znaczy lekkomyślność w wykonaniu panicza Blacka, a uprzedzam, że pokłady jego pomysłowości w tym względzie są nieprzebrane. Nie licz, że wielkodusznie zdejmę ci ten problem z głowy.

Jakaś część duszy Severusa cholernie bała się, że Syriusz nie zrozumie i spojrzy swoimi szarymi w onyksowe oczy z obrzydzeniem. Prawda była taka, że właściwie to, co teraz były Ślizgon robił, pociągało go i fascynowało. Oczywiście, stało za tym coś więcej, wyższe dobro i tak dalej. Bezpieczeństwo Lily. Nieograniczony dostęp do najbardziej tajemnych receptur, zaklęć i czystych odblasków magii spychał jednak całą resztę w dalszą część umysłu.

Severusowi się naprawdę podobało w śmierciożerczym towarzystwie.

Inna sprawa, że do tej pory nie czuł jeszcze żadnej presji, nie musiał giąć karku, ani też sięgać do narzędzi, którymi na co dzień operowali podwładni Voldemorta, nie przebierając w Niewybaczalnych. Wiedział, że to się zmieni i zapewne przestanie mu się wtedy podobać. Odpychał jednak tę świadomość, pozwalając sobie czerpać z obecnego stanu, bo szło ku zmianom. Zmiany nigdy nie były dobre.

Dzisiejszego wieczoru znów został ugoszczony w Malfoy Manor i tym razem był tam także _on_. Severus zadrżał, całą siłą woli maskując przerażenie, kiedy Czarny Pan poprosił o jego różdżkę i okazał prawdziwe zainteresowanie, ważąc ją w swoich dłoniach i przejeżdżając opuszkami palców po wygładzonym drewnie. Było w tym coś nienaturalnego, ale z drugiej strony bez wątpienia nobilitującego, bo na twarzach innych obecnych chłopak zobaczył nieskrywaną zazdrość z powodu zainteresowania ich pana półszlamowatym chłopakiem. Sam Snape był za bardzo spięty i niepewny, by rozbierać takie niskie emocje na czynniki pierwsze. Za cholerę nie wiedział, po kiego Voldemortowi jego różdżka, bez której właściciel czuł się porażająco bezbronny, niemal tak, jak po wypiciu regulusowego eliksiru.

Niespodziewanie Czarny Pan dotknął różdżki chłopaka końcem swojej własnej tak szybko, że gdyby nie inkantacja, Severus nawet by się nie zorientował. I nagle smoczy rdzeń, zatopiony w jedenastu i ćwierci cala cisowego drewna, wystrzelił poświatę białego światła, które chłopak doskonale rozpoznał. Voldemort przy użyciu Prior incantato odtworzył widmową formę klątwy, by się jej bliżej przyjrzeć. Widocznie Lucjusz dokładnie zreferował swojemu panu zajście w zaułku, bo w końcu takie miał zadanie. A _on_ zdawał się severusowym, zupełnie autorskim zaklęciem… zainteresowany, analizując z przymkniętymi powiekami ślady magii, drgającej w powietrzu, które ujawniła przymuszona do tego różdżka Snape'a. Po dobrej chwili, kiedy już wystarczająco napatrzył się na Sectumsemprę, z cieniem zadowolenia zwrócił właścicielowi jego magiczną broń i odesłał sprzed swojego wzroku, nie zaszczyciwszy słowem. Ze zmiany atmosfery Severus wywnioskował i bez tego, że Voldemort był usatysfakcjonowany. To samo odbijała twarz Malfoya, kiedy wrócił do zaproszonych, odprowadziwszy uprzednio – na _jego_ własne życzenie – tego najważniejszego z gości.

Na pozór wszystko pozostało jak kwadrans wcześniej, ale nie dało się nie wyczuć subtelnej zmiany w spojrzeniach obecnych, które przestały klasyfikować Severusa Snape'a ze względu na mugolskie nazwisko trochę powyżej domowych skrzatów, ale już niekoniecznie ponad goblinami od Gringotta. Teraz uznali jego magiczną moc, zaaprobowaną bezapelacyjnie przez największego znawcę. Sam obiekt zainteresowania nie mógł przed sobą nie przyznać, że to uznanie było dla niego powodem do samozadowolenia.

Absurd wszech czasów – największy rasista, jaki chodził po magicznym świecie, może z pominięciem samego Salazara Slytherina, przy drugim spotkaniu zaaprobował czarodzieja mieszanej krwi ze względu na jego zdolności, z czym miało problem całe grono pedagogiczne przez siedem lat nauki w Hogwarcie. Z tego powodu Severus miał niebezpiecznie mieszane uczucia. Ambitny i żądny wiedzy dziewiętnostolatek naprawdę do tego towarzystwa naturalnie pasował, tak jak nigdy nie było mu po drodze z większością członków Zakonu Feniksa. I to znowu było powodem nieumiejscowionego lęku na myśl, że Syriusz, który naprawdę znał Severusa jak nikt inny, wyłapie tą mroczną fascynację, której nie powinno być. A Snape zwyczajnie nie wiedział, jak to wszystko wytłumaczyć, bo chyba odrobinę zaczynał się w tym gubić.

Nie, jeśli chodziło o immanentne kwestie, bo był świadomy, po co to robił i bezwzględnie obrał już właściwą stronę w tej wojnie. Jeśli jednak zejść na temat narzędzi, to zaczynało mu być bliżej do tych mniej Jasnych.

Syriusz, z całym swoim nienawistnym stosunkiem do Czarnej Magii, nie zrozumiałby jego sposobu myślenia. Lepiej, żeby miał go za szaleńca, któremu widocznie odbiło w związku z niespełnioną miłością, aniżeli za szpiega Jasnej Strony, który w pełni świadomie i z premedytacją oddaje się fascynacji mocno dyskusyjnym metodom i magicznym praktykom. Zdanie Dumbledore'a w tej sprawie Snape miał głęboko w dupie, bo przywódcy Zakonu zależało na informacjach i posiadaniu bezpośredniego dojścia do Wewnętrznego Kręgu zdecydowanie bardziej, niż na czymkolwiek innym. Starzec nawet nie podjąłby prób moralizowania, dopóki nie zobaczyłby oznak nielojalności, a tę kwestię przerobili już tygodnie temu. Nie było o czym dyskutować.

- Severusie? – Głos dyrektora wyrwał chłopaka z chwilowego zamyślenia.

- Przepraszam, Albusie. Z Syriuszem masz rację, zacznie mu odbijać w izolacji i sam sprowadzi na siebie nieszczęście. Umieść go gdzieś na tyłach.

- Mam już pewne pomysły, jak spożytkować jego nieprzebrane pokłady energii – z konspiratorskim uśmieszkiem oznajmił stary czarodziej, łypiąc błękitnymi tęczówkami zza połówek okularów.

Oczywiście. W końcu Dumbledore niczego nie robił bez przyczyny. Snape poczuł umotywowany niepokój na myśl, że plany tamtego zaczęły też obejmować Blacka.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie skończy się tak, jak dzisiaj, bo Zakon będzie sobie musiał znaleźć nowego przywódcę, choćby mi resztę życia miało umilać towarzystwo dementorów – ostrzegł ostrzej.

- Och, spokojnie. Syriusz jest naprawdę utalentowany na wielu płaszczyznach i z pewnością wykorzysta swoje talenty produktywnie, nie szastając swoim życiem. Doskonale pamiętam o warunkach naszej umowy, Severusie.

Dumbledore wydawał się niezwykle z siebie zadowolony i coś mówiło chłopakowi, że szczegóły średnio by mu się spodobały, ale przecież miał się nie mieszać w sprawy Zakonu Feniksa, a słowo starca stanowiło gwarancję, że będzie Blacka trzymał z daleka od syfu. Dzisiejsze należało traktować tylko jako przypadkowy incydent, bo Syriusz i tak nie odpuściłby, bez wyłożenia przyjacielowi mocniejszych, bardziej siłowych argumentów. To był po części błąd samego Snape'a.

- Wracając do naszych spraw – podjął chłopak, zmieniając niewygodny temat – poważnie zastanowiłbym się nad bliższym przyjrzeniem się źródłom przy Ministerstwie, bo jakoś Zakon zawsze wie wszystko z kilkugodzinnym opóźnieniem w stosunku do śmierciożerców. Jeśli mógłbym zasugerować…

- Rozumiem, Severusie – rozmówca przerwał mu z lekkim roztargnieniem. – Problem działań wywiadowczych w kręgach ministerialnych i sprawę przepływu informacji w Zakonie zdejmę z twojej głowy, bo masz ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty. Zajmę się tym.

Chłopak zlustrował Dumbledore'a uważnie i i już chciał rzucić coś kąśliwego na temat przysłowiowej już nieudolności w hierarchii dowodzenia Zakonu, ale się powstrzymał. Przeszedł do rzeczy z właściwym sobie profesjonalizmem.

- … więc należy ostrzec rodziny. Tego rodzaju informacje – podsumował krytycznie – muszą pochodzić z Hogwartu, chociaż nie typowałbym nauczycieli. Bardziej prefektów Slytherinu, też mają dostęp do części danych o innych uczniach. Bez urazy, ale zaczynasz tracić kontrolę nad własną szkołą, dyrektorze.

- Och, Severusie… – Starzec nie wydawał się ani trochę poruszony niebezpiecznymi nowinami. – A kto powiedział, że nie wiem, co wycieka poza mury Hogwartu, czyje uszy słuchają tego, czego nie powinny oraz kogo nogi niosą tam, dokąd chodzić uczniom nie wolno?

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się pogodnie niczym przedszkolanka, łypiąc do Snape'a okiem, a ten w lot wszystko pojął. Dyrektor był nie w ciemię bity i panował nad buntowniczo nastawionymi Ślizgonami, uprawiając nawet małą dezinformację.

Chłopak tylko skinął głową i już miał odejść, ale powrócił myślami do niepokojącego go zdarzenia, zupełnie nie związanego z tematem.

- Albusie, chciałem wiedzieć coś jeszcze. – Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego głos zabrzmiał denerwująco niepewnie, ale potrzebował zaspokoić ciekawość, bo nowa wiedza mogła się okazać bardzo przydatna. – Czy w mojej różdżce jest coś… specjalnego?

To zabrzmiało na głos jeszcze bardziej głupio, niż w jego głowie. Nie umiał jednak inaczej ubrać myśli w słowa. Jego znajomość zagadnienia z zakresu magii różdżkowej była dość uboga w porównaniu do tej o eliksirach choćby i czuł się dość niepewnie na tym polu, a nie mógł sobie pozwolić na ignorancję z powodu jakiejś głupiej dumy, która kazała mu przemilczeć niewiedzę.

- Cóż, każda różdżka jest niezwykła. Swoiste połączenie rdzenia i odpowiedniego gatunku drewna…

- Gdybym chciał wykładu o różdżkach, poszedłbym do Ollivandera. Nie o to pytam. Jakie szczególne właściwości mojej mogłyby zainteresować Czarnego Pana?

- Wartość różdżki samej w sobie jest trudna do wycenienia, bo jej potencjał ujawnia się w odpowiednich rękach, tak jak potencjał czarodzieja uwalnia dobrze dobrana różdżka. Myślę, że Tom raczej nie jest zainteresowany niezwykłością twojej różdżki, jako zdolnej do rzucania niezwykłych czarów, przykro mi, iż muszę cię zawieść. Zapewne chodziłoby mu o jej fizyczną postać.

- A konkretniej?

- Drewno cisowe jest raczej rzadko spotykanym materiałem przy wytwarzaniu różdżek, a te są bardzo kapryśne w kwestii wyboru właściciela i użyczenia mu swojej mocy. Zapewne kilka, może kilkanaście takich różdżek krąży po świecie, ale… Właściwie znam osobiście tylko jednego żyjącego czarodzieja, oprócz ciebie oczywiście, który posługuje się cisową różdżką, chociaż z innym rdzeniem – oświecił go Dumbledore. Severus pytająco uniósł brew, ale wszelkie przejawy poirytowania odpłynęły z jego twarzy, kiedy starzec dokończył. – Cisową różdżką z piórem feniksa włada Tom Marvolo Riddle.

* * *

_Wspomniana zasada numer cztery - to o unikaniu polemiki z idiotą - zasłyszane, choć nie wiem gdzie i kiedy. Osobiście uważam, że całkiem pouczające._

_Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze, a także dodawanie opowiadania do ulubionych i obserwowanych. Nie krępujcie się ;)_

_Od teraz kolejne rozdziały mogą się pojawiać cokolwiek nieregularnie, ale myślę, że nie rzadziej niż raz, dwa razy w tygodniu. Taaa, nawet ja w końcu muszę wrócić do pracy :/_


	3. Otwórz oczy

_Zdrowy optymizm rewolucyjny nie potrzebuje złudzeń. Należy widzieć rzeczy takimi, jakimi są i w realiach znajdować siłę, która pozwoliłaby przezwyciężyć tkwiące w niej samej zjawiska barbarzyńskie i reakcyjne._

Lew Trocki

* * *

Syriusz traktował swoje nowe zadania całkiem poważnie. Nastawienie wszystkich wokoło... To już była inna kwestia.

Remus tylko przytaknął, zadowolony, że zagrzebanie się w konspiracji zdejmie Blacka z linii frontu. Moody uznał, że Gryfon z nadmiernie ślizgońskim charakterem po prostu chce pokazać, jaki to on ważny, ale nie próbował go stopować. Przynajmniej aurorowi odszedł nieprzyjemny obowiązek opiekowania się jakimś rozpuszczonym szczylem. Sam Dumbledore wydawał się pomysłami Syriusza zaintrygowany i chłopak teraz naprawdę gubił się w domysłach. Jeszcze kilka dni temu został ulokowany pod kluczem i nikt nie chciał choćby z nim gadać. W aktualnych warunkach, ni stąd, ni zowąd, awansował na poziom osoby traktowanej poważnie. Albo raczej mniej więcej, bo Dumbledore niespodziewanie nabrał chęci na pogawędki, ale odznaczał się taką beztroską w podejściu do tematu reorganizacji łańcucha dowodzenia, że Black stracił wszelką nadzieję na wymierne efekty ich współpracy.

Szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że zakonny wywiad praktycznie nie istniał i najbliżej mu do siedliska dezinformacji, bowiem większość wiedzy, jaką dysponował, opierała się na plotkach, niedomówieniach oraz – co szczególnie niepokojące – na spreparowanych danych, sprytnie podsuwanych naiwnym członkom ruchu oporu. Tu nie było co reorganizować, ale raczej należało budować struktury od podstaw.

Bez informacji Zakon Feniksa pozostawał ślepy. Tak nie dało się toczyć wojny.

A prawda była taka, że ta wojna nie sprowadzała się do otwartego starcia, w którym wszechwładni magowie mogliby się z sukcesem zmierzyć z mrocznymi przeciwnikami. Śmierciożercy korzystali z finansowych zasobów, sieci rodzinnych powiązań, politycznych nacisków i czystego strachu, którymi nie mogli operować przywódcy Jasnej Strony. Najbliżsi podwładni Lorda Voldemorta byli wysoko postawionymi arystokratami i bezpiecznie chodzili po ulicach, wydawali kosztowne i ociekające przepychem bale, podczas gdy wojenny kryzys napędzał inflację, wykańczając całą resztę magicznego świata. Caius Yaxley, podobnie jak Abrax Malfoy i kilkunastu innych, nie ukrywało politycznych sympatii, ukierunkowanych na mocno rasistowskie podejście do kwestii magii. Nie przeszkadzało im to zasiadać w Wizengamocie i pociągać za sznurki, dyskredytując politycznych oponentów w prasie i Ministerstwie.

Mroczny Znak stał się symbolem przynależności, który wywoływał podszyty lękiem szacunek, ale nie dawał podstaw do ścigania naznaczonych nim czarodziejów za samo _nastawienie polityczne_. Śmierciożercy jawili się przeciętnemu obywatelowi jako coś w rodzaju… partii politycznej, w której członkostwo traktowano elitarnie. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że jej przedstawiciele zabijali i torturowali, ale nie pozwalali się przyłapać na miejscu zbrodni, chowając twarze za maskami, a sam Minister Magii nie mógł sobie pozwolić na prowadzenie śledztwa w stosunku do wszystkich podejrzanych za każdym razem, gdy znaleziono zmasakrowane ciała. W końcu Voldemort cieszył się większym poparciem, a już na pewno bardziej niebezpiecznych ludzi, niż Minister i Dumbledore razem wzięci. Nawet, jeśli spora część stronników Ciemnej Strony nie pałała do Czarnego Pana czystą miłością, to strach robił swoje i rzesze czarodziejów opowiadało się zwyczajnie za zwycięzcą, a nie ulegało wątpliwości, kogo należało się obawiać bardziej.

Do sprawy należało podejść nieszablonowo.

Młody Black nie był na tyle marzycielem, by głupio założyć, że da radę uniezależnić się od zewnętrznych zasobów i informatorów, chociaż z ich części musiał zrezygnować ze względów bezpieczeństwa. Nie chciał pracować z ludźmi, o których nic nie wiedział i nie mógł im zaufać. Spośród kilkunastu aurorów, wtajemniczonych w sprawy Zakonu, wytypował czterech potencjalnie przydatnych ze względu na ich powiązania i dostęp do odpowiednich kręgów.

Z całej czwórki pierwszy absolutnie go olał i nawet nie pojawił się na umówionym spotkaniu, żądając przez sowę rozmowy z _kimś kompetentnym_. Drugi potraktował osiemnastolatka z góry, a informacje, którymi się z nim łaskawie podzielił, okazały się stekiem bzdur. Trzecim był Alastor Moody i tę rozmowę Black wolał zostawić na koniec, kiedy będzie mniej więcej wiedział, na czym stoi.

Aktualnie oczekiwał na aurora numer cztery. Miał już niejakie doświadczenia i wyciągnął wnioski. Jeśli chciał, żeby reszta traktowała go poważnie, to nie wolno mu było pozwolić się sprowadzić do roli zestrachanego popychadła, gnącego kark przed byle urzędasem.

Postawny mężczyzna pojawił się wreszcie, z kilkunastominutowym opóźnieniem. Syriusz to przemilczał. Potrzebował dobrego startu.

- Gawain Robards? – zagaił chłopak, kiedy auror skończył nakładać dookoła zaklęcia poufności.

Knajpa Pod Świńskim Łbem była punktem kontaktowym Zakonu, ale ostrożności nigdy za wiele, choćby lokal świecił pustkami, a spotkanie odbywało się na zapleczu. Blackowi zawsze imponował profesjonalizm, bo skrupulatności on akurat musiał się jeszcze nauczyć. Improwizowanie sprawdzało się w awaryjnych sytuacjach, jednak konspiracja nie mogła się opierać na zaufaniu szczęściu. Zwłaszcza że ostatnimi czasy jakoś przestał mu dopisywać. To już nie Hogwart, gdzie wpadka groziła ewentualnym szlabanem i zruganiem przez McGonagall. Teraz błędy honorowano co najwyżej górnolotnym epitafium i kwaterą na cmentarzu.

Chłopak usiłował wybadać aurora wzrokiem, tamten jednak pozostał niewzruszony i milczący. Czarodziej wyglądał na starszego o jakieś dziesięć lat od niedawnego ucznia Hogwartu i nie powstrzymywał się przed okazywaniem tego protekcjonalnym spojrzeniem. Z jego zachowania przebijała swoboda, ale nie odezwał się, a jedynie skinął głową, prawie od niechcenia.

Syriusz jedynie zacisnął zęby i policzył w myślach do dziesięciu. Ty razem nie mógł sobie pozwolić, by schrzanić jak z dwoma poprzednimi.

- Syriusz Black, miło mi – przedstawił się, chociaż rozmówca doskonale wiedział, z kim miał do czynienia. – Albus Dumbledore upoważnił mnie do bezpośredniego kontaktowania się z pracownikami Ministerstwa, wtajemniczonymi w działalność Zakonu Feniksa, ale o tym pan już wie. Jest pan zobowiązany do składania raportów mi osobiście. Z tego względu chciałbym, aby zaczął pan od…

- Nie jestem podwładnym Dumbledore'a i sam zdecyduję, z kim chcę rozmawiać, a z kim nie – przerwał mu auror lekko znudzonym głosem, opadając na jedną ze skrzyń, zagracających pomieszczenie. – To, że w ogóle udostępniam jakiekolwiek dane Zakonowi, wynika tylko i wyłącznie z mojej dobrej woli. Chyba jednak zakończę tę współpracę, skoro nie traktuje się mnie poważnie. Nie mam zamiaru raportować gówniarzowi, który w dodatku próbuje mi podskakiwać.

- Z całym szacunkiem, ale jesteśmy po tej samej stronie, panie Robards. – Syriusz bardzo się pilnował, by nie okazać swojego wewnętrznego wzburzenia. Potrzebował tego napuszonego dupka.

- Dzieciaku, nawet mi tu nie próbuj grać wytrawnego polityka – ostro zripostował auror. – To, jak poczyna sobie Dumbledore z tą całą szopką, nie jest moim problemem. Może się bawić ze swoją gówniarzerią w wojnę, jeśli udawanie, że to cokolwiek zmieni, poprawia mu samopoczucie. Szczerze mówiąc, spodziewałem się po nim więcej rozsądku. A on przysyła mi Blacka.

Ostatnie ociekało taką pogardą, że Syriusz ostatkiem silnej woli powstrzymał się przed wyciągnięciem różdżki, na której zaciskał palce.

- Moje nazwisko nie ma nic do rzeczy – wycedził, możliwie najspokojniej. – Definiują nas nasze wybory i czyny, a nie pochodzenie.

- Coś ty powiedział? – Robards zbliżył się energicznym krokiem. Ciemnowłosy chłopak nie był od aurora niższy, jednak, pomimo wrodzonej pewności siebie, Black poczuł się nagle przytłoczony. Szarozielone oczy mężczyzny wyrażały czystą pogardę, która przebijała także w jego słowach. – Wybory i czyny? A coś ty takiego zrobił poza chowaniem swojego czystokrwistego tyłka za plecami czarodziejów, którzy naprawdę narażają życie? Jeśli ci się wydaje, że możesz mi wydawać polecenia, bo jesteś Blackiem, to chyba strony ci się pomyliły. Ja widzę tylko rozpuszczonego gnojka z przerostem ambicji, co chce stawiać się na równi z doświadczonymi w walce czarodziejami. Wojna trwa od lat, a może zaczęła się, zanim licho przyniosło cię na świat. Ale przecież pan Black wpadł na genialny pomysł i jest taki niezastąpiony. Bez niego Jasna Strona nie ma szans przeciw Lordowi Voldemortowi – ciągnął z sarkazmem. – U was choroby psychiczne są chyba dziedziczne, jakby przywołać przypadek Bellatrix Lestrange.

A teraz to już facet przegiął.

- Nie będziesz mnie stawiał z nią w jednym szeregu. – Syriusz nie wytrzymał i z pasją odepchnął od siebie aurora. Szare oczy ciskały gromy. Zanim cedrowa różdżka uniosła się w stronę mężczyzny, Black ujrzał przed oczami uzbrojoną dłoń i usłyszał inkantację.

- Legilimens.

Stał jak sparaliżowany, niezdolny do obrony przed napierającą na jego świadomość wrogą jaźnią.

Umysł aurora zetknął się z jego własnym, a Syriusz nic nie mógł na to poradzić, przerażająco bezradny. Czuł, jak Robards przegrzebuje pobieżnie strzępki jego wspomnień i dokopuje się do tego, które chłopak bardzo chciałby przed nim ukryć. _Pokój cały w czerwieni i osiemnastolatek miotający się w kałuży krzepnącej krwi, bezradny i odsłonięty, jak nigdy wcześniej w życiu. Jego różdżka przyciskana butem Bellatrix do zbryzganej posoką podłogi…_

Nie chodziło chłopakowi nawet o Cruciatusa, chociaż rozdzierający od środka ból był straszny, a właśnie o całkowity brak kontroli nad sytuacją i własnym ciałem. Niemożność skorzystania z magii. To był najbardziej upokarzający epizod w jego życiu, a teraz jakiś skurwiel wszystko zobaczył.

Ale obraz się urwał, a po nim nastąpiło kilka urywków ze szkoły, zupełnie niezwiązanych z wojną. _Wygłupy na błoniach w któreś słoneczne popołudnie, zawieszanie gaci Filcha na maszcie Wieży Astronomicznej, odbębnianie szlabanu za doprawienie Ślizgonom świńskich ogonków..._ Black, mimowolnie przeskakując razem z Robardsem po różnych zakamarkach własnej głowy, miał odrobinę czasu, by opanować pierwszy atak paniki, chociaż nadal daleko mu było do spokoju.

Wreszcie wszystko zwolniło i auror wycofał się z umysłu chłopaka, pozostawiając go na skraju emocjonalnego rozchwiania. Całe to doświadczenie naprawdę wstrząsnęło Syriuszem, bo znowu był absolutnie bezradny, przyciśnięty przez teoretycznego sojusznika. Co mu się, co cholery, wydawało? Przecież gdyby wpadł w łapy śmierciożercom, mogliby z niego wszystko wyciągnąć z taką łatwością jak Robards.

I wreszcie dotarło do chłopaka, jaki nadal był słaby. I chyba rzeczywiście cierpiał na przerost ego. Bolesna lekcja, jednak bardzo potrzebna.

- Jak śmiałeś…? – zdołał wyszeptać, łapiąc kolejne hausty powietrza, konieczne by rozjaśnić myśli, nadal chaotycznie obijające się mu o czaszkę.

- Dzieciaku, jestem aurorem. Mam prawo używać legilimencji, gdy warunki uniemożliwiają postępowanie zgodne z procedurami – wyrecytował mężczyzna, wrednie wyginając usta w imitacji uśmiechu. – Na tych samych zasadach wolno mi korzystać z Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych. Mógłbym nawet sprawić, że zniknąłbyś razem z wszelkimi śladami twojego istnienia w dokumentach urzędowych. Chwytasz teraz różnicę między nami? – Tym razem głęboki głos pozbawiony był prześmiewczej nuty, a szarozielone oczy pozostały poważne. – Może i nie jesteś złem wcielonym, ale gówniarz z ciebie. Rozpuszczony, niedojrzały i zwyczajnie głupi. Nie będę z tobą pracował, panie Black. Nie z powodu nazwiska, a dlatego, że nie widzę sensu w dzieleniu się cenną wiedzą z kimś, czyj świat niedawno kręcił się wokół szlabanów i panienek.

- Od czasów Hogwartu wiele się zmieniło – nie dawał za wygraną Syriusz, zmotywowany tym, że auror porzucił pozę sarkastycznego prześmiewcy.

- Daj sobie spokój. Nikt z Ministerstwa nie zechce nawet z tobą gadać. Jeśli uparłeś się, żeby coś robić, to staraj się nie leźć pod cudze różdżki i utrzymać się przy życiu. Powiedz Dumbledore'owi, że kończę współpracę z Zakonem, bo nie chcę przykładać ręki do masowych samobójstw, jeśli teraz trzon organizacji tworzą takie nieopierzone szczyle. – Auror odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, ale nie przestąpił progu. Po chwili odezwał się neutralnym tonem. – Popróbuj szczęścia z Moodym, bo on jeden jest na tyle szalony, że nie zrobi mu różnicy z kim pracuje, dopóki będzie wyrabiał tygodniową normę martwych śmierciożerców. I powodzenia, jakkolwiek zakładam, że szybciej zobaczę w _Proroku_ twój nekrolog niż usłyszę o wynikach.

Kiedy za Gawainem Robardsem zamknęły się drzwi, Syriusz opadł na krzesło, całkowicie pozbawiony energii, która go rozpierała od kilku dni. Miał plany i tyle zapału do ich realizacji. A teraz? Co on sobie myślał? Że będzie zawsze z górki, wystarczy oczarować kogoś olśniewającym uśmiechem i odwołać się do szczęścia?

Teraz chyba wreszcie złapał odpowiednią perspektywę i nie było za różowo.

* * *

Pierwszą rzeczą, za jaką wziął się Severus po wyprowadzce z domu przy Ealing Road, było wyposażenie własnej eliksirowej pracowni, chociaż z niesmakiem musiał przyznać, że różniła się ona standardem od tej mieszczącej się w piwnicy u Syriusza. Nie mógł jednak za bardzo wybrzydzać, a pracować musiał, choćby w warunkach iście chałupniczych, co znacznie obniżało jego efektywność. Z prawdziwym zadowoleniem przyjął, iż do jego dyspozycji została udostępniona przestrzeń laboratoryjna w gościnnym skrzydle Malfoy Manor, a jej wyposażenia nie mógłby się powstydzić najlepszy mistrz eliksirów. To nie tak, że chłopak miał do niej nieograniczony dostęp, bo ten sprowadzał się do możliwości warzenia mikstur na zamówienie Czarnego Pana, wymagających szczególnego dopieszczenia. Tutaj także przechowywany był chyba cały zapas eliksirów na potrzeby śmierciożercze i Snape z prawdziwym pożądaniem wchłaniał widok niezwykle rzadkich i czasochłonnych wywarów oraz ekstraktów, zastawiających całe szafy, obłożone zabezpieczającymi zaklęciami.

Zgodnie z życzeniem Voldemorta, nikt poza Lucjuszem nie miał możliwości sięgnięcia do skatalogowanych eliksirowych zapasów. Dotyczyło to również samego Severusa, któremu pozostawało napawać się ich widokiem zza opancerzonych czarami szyb. Prawo przebywania w samej pracowni miał tylko Snape i Malfoy, wyłączając innych domowników, a także Zgredek, którego zadaniem było panowanie nad porządkiem wokół kociołków i spełnianie najbardziej ekscentrycznych życzeń swojego właściciela bądź mistrza eliksirów.

Już na wstępie skrzat przyswoił, że kawy się nie słodzi i nie traktuje śmietanką albo też inszymi udziwnieniami. Sam z siebie wiedział także, że nie należy bezsensownie paplać, zadawać pytań i zbliżać się do niewykończonych produktów na odległość dwóch metrów. Severus już po kilku dniach uznał, że Zgredek jest nawet lepszym asystentem niż Kalwia Burke za hogwarckich czasów.

Jedynym, co zmieniło się w całym procesie produkcji w stosunku do tego z Pokoju Życzeń, był etap finalnych testów. To zadanie także przejął Zgredek, ze względu na specyfikę badanego asortymentu.

Przy testowaniu pierwszego, bardzo czarnomagicznego paskudztwa spod ręki Severusa, towarzyszył mistrzowi eliksirów Lucjusz, odpowiedzialny za podanie antidotum. Jednak nawet pomimo zneutralizowania cholernie bolesnych skutków działania mikstury, Snape niemal stracił przytomność i bez wątpienia doznał czasowego zaniku czucia w kończynach, wywołanego porażającym, fizycznym bólem. Kiedy z grubsza doszedł do siebie, Malfoy obrzucił go wzrokiem pełnym chłodnej dezaprobaty i zdecydował, że od takich rzeczy są domowe skrzaty, bo zawsze można je zastąpić. Z kolei doprowadzenie mistrza eliksirów do stanu dalekiego od używalności ściągnęłoby tylko na nich obydwu niezadowolenie Czarnego Pana.

Testy stały się jedyną częścią procedury warzenia, której Severus szczerze nie znosił, zmuszony okolicznościami do obserwowania następstw, jakie sprowadzały na ofiarę wyniki jego pracy. Z tym jednak nic nie dało się zrobić i przytłaczającą coraz bardziej była świadomość, że z czasem zacznie przybywać rzeczy, na które chłopak nie będzie miał wpływu, mogąc jedynie patrzeć z boku i zaciskać zęby.

Takie były koszty tej zabawy.

Jeśli jednak chodziło o codzienność, to innego rodzaju zabawy miał aż w nadmiarze. Przez Malfoy Manor przewijały się całe tabuny mniej lub bardziej zaangażowanych politycznie arystokratów i właściwie codziennie miał okazję nawiązywać nowe znajomości. Patrząc dalekowzrocznie było to pożądane i przydatne, ale jednocześnie cholernie nużące i wymagające niesamowitego wysiłku psychicznego. Cały czas z twarzy chłopaka nie schodziła maska, a do tego musiał pozostawać czujny w trakcie konwersacji, zapamiętywać choćby drobne szczegóły, dotyczące każdej z nowo poznanych person oraz wykazywać się ze swojej strony błyskotliwością, by nie podpaść gospodarzom brakiem obycia.

Czasami zdawało się to taką katorgą, że zaczynał mu się wyzwalać instynkt ucieczki. A wtedy puszczał sobie samemu wiązankę w myślach, by nie walnąć czegoś skończenie głupiego na głos. Dobrze było porozmawiać z jedyną tutaj racjonalną osobą. Mniej więcej przy zdrowych zmysłach.

Momentami konieczność grania i płynnego zmieniania masek sprawiała, że zaczynał tracić tożsamość. W Hogwarcie mógł się czas od czasu ukryć i pokląć sobie do pustych ścian jakiegoś zapomnianego korytarza, a później odnalazł niszę w Pokoju Życzeń. A wtedy już do woli rzucał inwektywami pod adresem Syriusza, co okazało się nawet bardziej oczyszczające. Merlinie, jak mu to było teraz potrzebne. W tych ścianach jednak wciąż spoczywał na nim czyjś wzrok, a i przy Dumbledorze zachowywał stałą czujność, unikając niebezpiecznego odsłonięcia. Pod pewnymi względami tamten stary wyga mógł być bardziej niebezpieczny niż tutejsza zgraja uperfumowanych drapieżników. Jakże Severusowi brakowało możliwości dosadnego zwerbalizowania swoich przemyśleń, podlanych sporą ilością odniesień do najstarszego zawodu świata… Nie urodził się salonowym pieskiem, jeśli jednak nie potrafił wczuć się w tak prostą rolę, to co będzie, gdy przyjdzie do konieczności mocniejszego uzewnętrznienia jego zaangażowania w śmierciożerczą sprawę?

Jakaś jego część, ta chcąca uciec z salonu, zaczynała wyczekiwać brutalniejszej strony całej zabawy. Po dwóch godzinach w towarzystwie wyższych sfer naprawdę nachodziła go potrzeba, by walnąć kogoś Niewybaczalnym. Lubił słowne rozgrywki, niuanse i podchody, ale…

Salazarze, ile można mielić ozorem na temat czyichś gustownie ufryzowanych kudłów czy rozwodzić się nad winem, które smakowało jak mydliny po porannej toalecie goblina?! Nie, żeby miał kiedyś okazję zdobyć w tym zakresie własne doświadczenia, niemniej jego plebejskie podniebienie widać nie potrafiło doceniać wyszukanych smaków. Skąd u arystokratów awersja do porządnej Ogden's Old?

Ci uzdolnieni politycy oraz zawołani mordercy przy blasku świec, z kieliszkiem wina w dłoni przeistaczali się w odpicowanych gogusiów i pretensjonalne lale w wykrochmalonych sukniach z karykaturalnie utrefnionymi koafiurami. Severus musiał jednak docenić skądinąd pouczającą rolę cyklicznych, wieczornych spotkań, dzięki którym szybko zbudował w głowie hierarchię i sieć powiązań, łączących gości Malfoyów. Posiadał co prawda suchą wiedzę o heraldyce i zależnościach wśród rodów czystej krwi, ale zawirowania polityczne dokonały pewnych przetasowań. Dodatkowo zyskał okazję obserwowania wielmoży i wychwytywania wad oraz uzdolnień każdego z nich. Ta wiedza mogła stanowić o przeżyciu w hermetycznym gronie, w którego szeregi wdarł się bocznymi drzwiami, zwłaszcza że oni doskonale sobie zdawali sprawę z jego dziwnie uprzywilejowanego statusu. Wszyscy odnosili się do Snape'a z rezerwą i podejrzliwością, jednak nie stronili od jego towarzystwa. W końcu Czarny Pan dostrzegł jego potencjał.

Tylko głupiec rezygnuje ze sposobności, by poznać potencjalnego wroga lub sprzymierzeńca, z większym prawdopodobieństwem tego pierwszego.

Severus miał wręcz wrażenie, że to także forma testu i Lord Voldemort niejako rzucił go tym wszystkim arystokratom na pożarcie, by sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście jego nowy nabytek jest wart poświęcania mu uwagi. Chłopak niejednokrotnie wracał myślami do wyjaśnień Dumbledore'a na temat cisowej różdżki. Rosło w nim przeświadczenie, iż Czarny Pan właśnie z tego powodu, a nie ze względu na eliksirowe uzdolnienia Snape'a, zdecydował pozwolić dziewiętnastolatkowi znikąd brylować na salonach. Tego rodzaju zainteresowanie zdecydowanie się Severusowi nie podobało, bo nie miał pojęcia, czego się od niego w tych warunkach oczekuje.

Tę niepewność podzielali bez wątpienia inni, zdegustowani włączeniem do ich zamkniętego kręgu półszlamowatego gówniarza, chociaż nie okazywali tego zbyt namacalnie. A przynajmniej większość z nich. Dla Bellatrix Lestrange Snape był szlamowatym ścierwem i to takim impertynenckim, które ważyło się otwierać plugawe usta w towarzystwie prawdziwych czarodziejów. Już po pięciu minutach twarzą w twarz ze szwagierką Lucjusza mistrz eliksirów stwierdził, że głęboka niechęć była dwustronna. Nie dlatego, że Severus poczuł się jakoś dotknięty jej osądem odnośnie jego osoby. Daleko idąca rezerwa mogła mieć związek z faktem, że przed upływem pięciu minut od przedstawienia mu pani Lestrange, ta zdążyła rozsmarować na ścianie jadalni domowego skrzata, bo stworzenie śmiało niechcący musnąć jej dłoń, zmieniając talerze w trakcie kolacji. Snapem nie wstrząsnęło akurat odesłanie anonimowego skrzata w zaświaty, a to, iż Bellatrix jednoznacznie klasyfikowała się jako zupełnie nieobliczalna. Wolał się trzymać od niej z daleka, bo cholera wie, co mogło nagle strzelić do łba tej popieprzonej babie.

Właśnie w tej chwili zręcznie ulotnił się gdzieś Rosier, zostawiając Snape'a na pastwę rzucającej jadowitymi komentarzami Bellatrix. Zazwyczaj podejmował walkę i czerpał przyjemność z jej nieudolnych prób wytrącenia plebejusza z równowagi, co dotąd jeszcze nie przyniosło wymiernych efektów. Dzisiaj chłopak pierwszy raz rozważał, czy nie dać jej satysfakcji i ulotnić się po śladach Rosiera do ogrodu z podkulonym ogonem. Jakoś tego wieczoru czuł się nieswojo rozstrojony.

Najprościej było się zwyczajnie odwrócić i wyjść, ale taki nietakt stanowił szczyt braku ogłady, a obserwowały ich dwójkę oczy kilkunastu innych gości, tłoczących się na tarasie za oszkloną ścianą letniego salonu. Odejście odebrano by jako ustąpienie pola. Nie wolno mu było pozwolić potraktować siebie z góry, by nie spaść na sam dół łańcucha pokarmowego. A ta zołza miała prawdziwy dar do poruszania najbardziej wyczulonych strun jego duszy, chociaż uparcie starał się tego nie uzewnętrzniać.

Tak niewiele wystarczyło, by popełnić błąd.

Naprawdę potrzebował sobie znaleźć jakiś bezpieczny sposób na rozładowanie psychicznego napięcia, bo inaczej, prędzej czy później, w końcu zrobi coś durnego.

Przed wpadką został uratowany przez inną kobietę, którą w starych, dobrych czasach hogwarckich sklasyfikował jako wysoce niebezpieczną. Teraz każda czystokrwista dama zdawała się podpadać pod tę kategorię daleko bardziej niż przedstawiciele płci brzydszej. Mężczyznom można było przynajmniej otwarcie wypowiedzieć wojnę i zmierzyć się jak równy z równym. Jak walczyć z kobietami?

- Co inteligentniejsi mężczyźni wyemigrowali z salonu do ogrodu. Ktoś by pomyślał, że uciekli stąd w popłochu – padło nieco markotnie głosem, będącym idealną mieszanką chłodu i zjadliwości. – Bellatrix? Ależ oczywiście, tylko ty masz ten dar.

Aretha Greengrass dystyngowanie dygnęła koleżance z wyższych sfer i ledwie omiotła wzrokiem Severusa. W tym momencie było w niej tak wiele z zimnej księżniczki Slytherinu i równocześnie dawnemu koledze z Domu jawiła się jako ktoś zupełnie obcy. Dotąd nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się wyłapać w jej gestach i tonie głosu tyle zimnej pasji. Szczerze powiedziawszy, Snape nie uwierzyłby na słowo, że ta królowa lodu potrafiła wykrzesać z siebie jakiekolwiek emocje. Zawsze wydawała się osobą szczelnie otoczoną nieprzebytym murem, izolującym ją od błahych spraw i nic nie znaczących osób.

Przez chwilę fiolet toczył batalię z czernią tęczówek Lestrange. Wreszcie karminowe usta Bellatrix rozciągnęły się w sztucznym uśmiechu.

- Dobrze wyglądasz. Siedzenie pod kluczem ci służy. Kiedyż my się ostatnio widziałyśmy, Aretho? A tak, ostatnio nie bywałaś zapraszana. – Bellatrix uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Severusowi przebiegły po plecach ciarki. – Miło, że nam przypomniałaś, iż Greengrassowie nie wymarli w zapomnieniu. Już chyba mija rok, odkąd wróciłaś z Hogwartu. Przesiedzieć swoje najlepsze lata w towarzystwie domowych skrzatów... Doprawdy, przykre.

- Twoja troska mnie głęboko porusza, Bello. Masz rację, ledwie rok, a ja już prawie zapomniałam o Hogwarcie. Dla ciebie to musi być prehistoria, w końcu dzieli nas niemal dekada. Och, nie chciałam być niedelikatna… – Greengass idealnie odegrała lekkie zażenowanie. – Wciąż jestem taka niedoświadczona. Prawie zapomniałam, że moja matka w odległej młodości traktowała cię jak młodszą siostrę. Tylko odrobinę młodszą od niej.

W oczach Bellatrix błysnęła wściekłość, a z zazwyczaj młodzieńczego lica kobiety na chwilę zniknął dziewczęcy urok. Po przysłowiowej urodzie i majestatyczności Blacków nie został choćby ślad. Teraz wyglądała na sporo starszą, brzydszą i ewidentnie wkurwioną, a zazwyczaj zdarzało jej się nawet zabijać z uśmiechem na ustach. Severus z zajęciem oczekiwał na jej wybuch. Nie znalazł się dotąd w analogicznej sytuacji, bo notorycznie to Lestrange pozwalała sobie pogrywać z całą resztą, sama pozostając nieczułą na słowne ataki. Właściwie prowokowała sytuacje, w których mogła dać upust swoim sadystycznym skłonnościom, za to nikt nie ryzykował wypowiadania otwartej wojny samej Bellatrix. Nawet najodważniejsi mężczyźni, mordujący bez mrugnięcia okiem, czuli jakiś rodzaj lęku przed tą konkretną kobietą, która potrafiła bywać dystyngowaną damą i równocześnie bezwzględną morderczynią, gdy zanurzała się w szaleństwie.

Aretha Greengrass do szczególnie strachliwych nie należała i idealnie panowała nad emocjami, które – jak już to wywnioskował Severus – potrafiła z siebie wykrzesać. Może dlatego, że była kobietą. Te toczyły swoje wojny na innych zasadach i chociaż krew nie lała się strumieniami, niekoniecznie obywało się bez ofiar. A jeszcze pewniej stało za obopólną wrogością dwóch arystokratek coś więcej, czego Snape nie był świadomy. Nadal zdarzało mu się czasem gubić w zawiłościach świata czystokrwistych jak dziecku we mgle.

Bellatrix pohamowała furię i w ostatnim momencie najwyraźniej zmieniła zdanie. Słodki uśmiech rozjaśnił jej twarz, chociaż nie sięgnął czarnych oczu, świdrujących przeciwniczkę złowrogo.

- Posłuchaj dobrej rady i używaj życia, póki możesz, panno Greengrass. Jako pani Yaxley raczej sobie nie poużywasz. No, chyba że rozmiłujesz się w robótkach ręcznych albo Evan Rosier będzie akurat złożony chorobą.

W fiolecie spojrzenia dziewczyny zagościł lód, co doskonale zamaskowała, chowając je za długimi rzęsami. Snape nie wyłapał kontekstu, ale cios musiał być naprawdę celny, bo Greengrass nie przeszła do ofensywy, a Lestrange sprawiała wrażenie niezwykle z siebie zadowolonej. Nawet nie zerkając na niego, delikatnie skinęła koleżance i pewnym krokiem oddaliła się do towarzystwa na tarasie.

Severus został na środku saloniku sam z Arethą i przez chwilę panowała niezręczna cisza.

- Nie spodziewałam się tutaj akurat ciebie, Snape. Teraz nie będę mogła spać w nocy, próbując to rozgryźć. – Niezobowiązująco podjęła arystokratka już spokojnym głosem, zdając sobie sprawę ze śledzących ich oczu innych gości. Kąciki jej ust lekko uniosły się w wystudiowanym, protekcjonalnym uśmiechu.

- Sam jestem równie zaskoczony, co ty, Greengrass. Do niedawna szczerze podzielałem pogląd, że Severusa Snape'a nie czeka wspólna przyszłość z czystokrwistymi kolegami ze Slytherinu. – Chłopak pozwolił sobie przywołać słowa, które usłyszał kiedyś z delikatnych ust, aktualnie zaciśniętych w wyrazie lekkiego skrępowania.

_- _Touché – wypowiedziała półgłosem, odrobinę skonsternowana. Fiolet jej tęczówek błysnął prawdziwym zaciekawieniem.

Teraz nie grała, a jeśli już, to naprawdę z idealnym wyczuciem.

- Przepraszam, nie miałem zamiaru wypominać drobnych pomyłek w osądach. – Pozwolił sobie na cień uśmiechu.

- Rzadko się mylę, Snape – zastrzegła chłodno. – Ale punkt dla Slytherinu. Mężczyźni równie rzadko rejestrują, co do nich mówię, skupiając się zazwyczaj na bardziej powierzchownych walorach mojej osoby.

- Nic nie ujmując twojej powierzchowności, nie wiem, czy bardziej ubolewać z powodu doboru towarzystwa, w jakim się obracasz, czy też współczuć temu towarzystwu braku rozumu.

W fiołkowych oczach pojawiło się rozbawienie, choć twarz niezmiennie pozostała bez wyrazu.

- Dobrze jest się czasem mylić i głupotą byłoby nie wyciągać wniosków. Obawiam się jednak, że nie pasujesz do tu obecnych gości. Jesteś dla nich, zważywszy na swoje pochodzenie, niebezpiecznie zbyt inteligentny. Niełatwo będzie im to przełknąć.

- Chyba mnie przeceniasz, Greengrass.

- Nawet jeśli się czasem mylę, to tylko raz w stosunku do tej samej osoby. Potraktuj to jak dobrą radę i również wyciągnij wnioski.

- Byłbym samobójcą, szufladkując cię razem z całą resztą przeciętnych ludzi.

- Bez wątpienia posiadasz skłonności samobójcze, skoro zdecydowałeś dołączyć do watahy. W tych pokojach nie ma ludzi przeciętnych, nawet jeśli są głupcy. Musisz sobie zdawać sprawę, że gdy nie zasypujemy się uszczypliwościami i nie rozwodzimy nad bukietem wina… – Na chwilę zawiesiła głos, taksując go spojrzeniem, by przenieść je w kierunku czarodziejów i wiedźm na tarasie. – Jesteśmy prawdziwymi drapieżnikami. Czas od czasu tracimy zainteresowanie słabszą zwierzyną i rzucamy się na innych mięsożerców. Smakujemy swojej krwi nie tylko w sensie metaforycznym. Te salony mogłyby pociągać krótkowzrocznych szaleńców z marzeniami o społecznym awansie i bez nadziei na długie życie, ale ustaliliśmy już, że nie jesteś idiotą. – Nawet na niego nie patrzyła, mówiąc bardziej do siebie niż do swojego rozmówcy. Ostatnie wypowiedziała pozornie lekkim tonem, w którym coś chłopaka zastanowiło. – Czego w Malfoy Manor poszukuje Severus Snape?

Cholera, ta dziewczyna była naprawdę diabelnie bystra. Jako jedna z niewielu tutaj znała go ze szkoły i umiała wychwycić niuanse. Przejrzeć jego aktualne maski, niepasujące nieco do osobowości trzymającego się na uboczu, aspołecznego chłopaka z Hogwartu. Teraz nie mógł dać się omamić pozorom. Aretha to nie zdystansowana i zmanierowana Ślizgonka, która robiła tylko za tło, nigdy nie sięgając otwarcie po władzę nad innymi Wężami, pomimo posłuchu nie mniejszego niż ten, jaki posiadał swego czasu Regulus, a potem Avery i sam Snape. Greengrass uprawiała inny rodzaj polityki i wyglądało na to, że zawsze dostawała to, czego chciała, nie wystawiając się na ryzyko. Nie kibicowała z boku, a raczej kierowała zdarzeniami z bezpiecznej pozycji.

Musiał być z nią ostrożny.

Zastanawiał się, jak zejść na neutralny temat, kiedy za jego plecami pojawił się gospodarz, wybawiając go z opresji.

- Snape, pozwolisz ze mną? – Głos Lucjusza sygnalizował, że to nie była sugestia. Greengrass wyraźnie się ożywiła, lecz taktownie dygnęła i oddaliła się do ogrodu, po drodze wymieniając zdawkowe powitania z kilkorgiem gości.

Mistrz eliksirów podążył za Malfoyem i szybko zorientował się, że idą do eliksirowej pracowni.

- Lepiej, żeby mikstura była w porządku – ostrzegł półgłosem blondyn.

A więc wezwał ich Voldemort. Severus na chwilę poczuł niepokój, ale szybko się on ulotnił, ustępując ekscytacji. Mikstura, nad którą Snape pracował przez ostatnie tygodnie, była szczególna i odwoływała się do niezwykłego rodzaju magicznej mocy. Chłopaka rozpierał entuzjazm na samą myśl, że będzie mu dane obserwować cały proces przywoływania najczystszej, nieokiełznanej, prastarej magii.

Dwie godziny wśród tych salonowych hien były warte wisienki na torcie.

* * *

Po bezowocnym, a nieco traumatycznym spotkaniu z Robardsem, Syriusz zdecydował odciąć się od większości informatorów ministerialnych. Wolał sobie to tłumaczyć tym, że byli oni zbyt niepewni i z dużym prawdopodobieństwem wykorzystywali powiązania z Zakonem przeciw niemu samemu. Tak naprawdę problem sprowadzał się do niemożności utrzymania kontaktów z aurorami i urzędnikami Ministerstwa, bo… nikt nie chciał z nim gadać. Duża część żywiła uprzedzenia do jego nazwiska, ale jeszcze większa liczba szacownych dam i doświadczonych życiem mężczyzn patrzyła z politowaniem na niespełna dwudziestolatka, który podjął się próby zabawy w wojnę.

Black zdecydował, że jeszcze się okaże, kto miał rację.

Postawił na ludzi, którym ufał, a jeśli nie mógł sobie pozwolić na ten luksus, to przynajmniej wybierał takich, którzy kablując przeciwnikowi sami założyliby sobie pętlę na szyję. Stąd obiektami jego zainteresowania przestali być sztandarowi wojownicy Jasnej Strony albo wysoko postawieni oficjele, znajdujący się na świeczniku i podatni na wywieranie na nich presji przez śmierciożerców. Preferował raczej nie zwracających niczyjej uwagi szeregowych pracowników Departamentów z wglądem, najchętniej nieoficjalnym, do ważnych informacji. Dla przykładu – dzięki Kathy, parzącej kawę Dugaldowi McPhailowi, Syriusz wiedział szybciej niż Prorok, kim jest aktualna kochanka Ministra, a także jakiego rodzaju czekoladkami się zajada i poznał sekret, dzięki któremu jej przeciętne oceny z Owutemów w cudowny sposób stały się wybitnymi. Miał całe archiwum brudów, mogące doprowadzić do politycznego załamania, gdyby Ministerstwo niebezpiecznie zaczęło się skłaniać ku niewłaściwym naciskom. Taka czarna skrzynka, na wszelki wypadek.

Priorytet stanowiły jednak informacje o samych śmierciożercach, chociaż bez wątpienia trudniejsze do zdobycia i niemal niemożliwe do zweryfikowania. Z tego zestawu najcenniejsze zdawały się nazwiska potencjalnych informatorów Ciemnej Strony, a ich inwigilacja o tyle opłacalna, że nawet jeśli nie był w stanie wyciągnąć od nich nic użytecznego, to wykorzystał ich w inny sposób.

Ktoś z mniejszym zamiłowaniem do ryzyka zwyczajnie odizolowałby potencjalne źródła przecieków. Syriusz dla odmiany beztrosko karmił kapusiów stekiem bzdur, poczynając sobie na tym polu lepiej, niż ministerialne Biuro Dezinformacji. Ta robota kontrwywiadowcza była jego ulubionym elementem całej zabawy, bo wymagała prawdziwej finezji. To nie tak, że dane, które jego zaufani ludzie niby niechcący rozprzestrzeniali w pobliżu podsłuchujących uszu, były wyssane z palca, bo wtedy śmierciożerczy mocodawcy zorientowaliby się w ciągu tygodnia, że coś jest nie tak. Za to zasypywał przeciwników czas od czasu prawdziwymi, choć zdezaktualizowanymi informacjami, ukrytymi między całą masą głupot, wymagających ze strony popleczników Voldemorta sporo bezsensownego wysiłku na ich sprawdzenie. Dawało to dwóm czy trzem śmierciożercom robotę, uniemożliwiając im w tym czasie prawdziwe szkodzenie, uczestniczenie w osławionych rajdach czy paranie się Czarną Magią. Zawsze coś, a jeśli przy okazji jakaś fałszywa wiedza docierała do samego Voldemorta i wprowadzała nieco zamieszania, zakończonego własnoręcznym karaniem winnych niekompetencji, to jeszcze lepiej.

Ze względu na jego częstą pracę w terenie i konieczność utrzymywania mobilności, Vitalia na stałe wprowadziła się do Potterów, na ten czas dekujących się w gorszej części Birmingham, a i on miał tam swój talerz, kubek i szczoteczkę do zębów. Rogacz początkowo mocno starał się zaangażować w budowaną przez Syriusza siatkę kontaktów i chociaż nawet teraz – czas od czasu – brał udział w pojedynczych akcjach na zapleczu wojny, to Black wolał go trzymać z boku. W zeszłym miesiącu nieopatrznie, zupełnie przez przypadek, całą czwórką natknęli się na grupę śmierciożerców z samym ich przywódcą, urządzających mały rajd na dom, w którym ukrywała się para aurorów, o czym sam Syriusz nie miał pojęcia. Lily niegroźnie oberwała Drętwotą, rzuconą przez aurorkę i odbitą od czyjejś tarczy, bo sami podwładni Voldemorta się takimi niegroźnymi zabawkami nie bawili. W niekoniecznie zorganizowanym pośpiechu udało się ich czwórce ewakuować przy użyciu awaryjnego świstoklika i skończyli z lekkimi zadrapaniami. Dwójka, będąca głównym celem ataku, nie miała już tyle szczęścia i to dało Jamesowi do myślenia. Zaczął z większą skrupulatnością zwracać uwagę na środki bezpieczeństwa i zrezygnował z ryzyka, które mogło sprowadzić bezsensowną śmierć. W tym miejscu Syriusz popierał przyjaciela, ale swoje zadanie widział inaczej.

Naprawdę nie starał się szarżować i wystawiać na pastwę przeciwników, zawsze miał przy sobie ewakuacyjny świstoklik, a także pilnował się, by utrzymywać swoje zaangażowanie w tajemnicy i nie ściągać na siebie i bliskich ewentualnego odwetu. Tylko Dumbledore, Moody oraz najbliżsi przyjaciele wiedzieli, kto jest odpowiedzialny za sabotowanie wywiadu śmierciożerców i nawet jego właśni podwładni byli przekonani, że Syriusz Black nadal robi za szeregowego kuriera. Chłopak z łatką paniczykowatego lekkoducha i rozrabiaki, który tylko jakimś cudem zdał Owutemy, ledwie kilka miesięcy temu, nie nadawał się na poważnego gracza.

Oficjalnie więc nad działką Syriusza nadal panował Albus Dumbledore.

Swoją naturalną potrzebę bycia na językach chłopak realizował nieco inaczej, w ramach prywatnego projektu o kryptonimie „Raguel", który pośrednio pomagał mu w jego właściwej pracy dla Zakonu.

Syriusz uznał, że nawiązanie do anioła zemsty to doskonały alias i akurat ukrywaniem działalności swojego alter ego nie zawracał sobie głowy, robiąc wokół kolejnych wybryków Ragulea tyle szumu, ile tylko się dało. Sukcesy poprawiały morale, więc dlaczego by z tego nie skorzystać? Bawiła go myśl, że całe zgraje śmierciożerców polują na anioła-dywersanta, którego nikt na oczy nie widział, a prawdziwa tożsamość owego owiana była tajemnicą. Kolejne zajęcie dla przyschizowanych morderców spod znaku Czarnego Pana, by odciągnąć ich od efektywniejszych działań.

Raguel nie był oficjalnie wiązany z Zakonem Feniksa i nie prowadził otwartych działań zbrojnych, zaś jego aktywność sprowadzała się do robienia koło dupy co bardziej prominentnym działaczom Ciemnej Strony. I tak przez tydzień cała Pokątna rozwodziła się nad pechową przygodą Kreusa Avery'ego, który to wylądował w Mungu z pokaźnym biustem, świńskim ogonkiem i anielskimi skrzydłami po pomyleniu kieliszków z winem na towarzyskim spotkaniu członków Wizengamotu. Żeby nie było nudno, kilka dni później na czołówce _Proroka_ pojawiła się fotorelacja z wybryków uchlanego jak bela Evana Rosiera, paradującego po Nokturnie w mugolskich ciuchach. Damskich, za to niezwykle gustownych. Furorę zrobiły zwłaszcza różowe kabaretki, opinające zgrabne, męskie łydki, chociaż efekt nieco niszczyła oczojebna, seledynowa minispódniczka. Syriuszowi udało się podtrzymać zaklęcie maskujące całe osiem minut, by umówieni paparazzi mieli szansę na najlepsze ujęcie oraz aby pechowca widziała dostateczna liczba świadków, w celu uniknięcia posądzenia o fotomontaż. Jedynym, czego Black nie mógł odżałować, to niemożliwość obserwowania miny Rosiera, kiedy ten na kacu sięgnął po poranne wydanie Proroka, jakkolwiek reakcja Voldemorta mogła być jeszcze bardziej bezcenna.

Syriusz naprawdę nie rozumiał, jakim cudem dotąd nikt nie wpadł na koncept sięgania do podobnych praktyk, skoro śmierciożercy od lat naciskali na prasę i rozprzestrzeniali propagandę, jakby coś podobnego nie mogło działać w dwie strony. Oddźwięk społeczny to jedno, ale już samo skupianie uwagi na wybrykach Raguela było pomocne. Czyniło przeciwników ślepymi na właściwe działania inwigilacyjno-kontrwywiadowcze. Z prawdziwym ubawieniem Black przyjął do wiadomości, iż Raguel przeskoczył jego własne nazwisko na śmierciożerczej liście do odstrzału, jak niosła wieść gminna. Przez trzy dni banan nie schodził z jego uhahanej twarzy.

Przede wszystkim jednak dodatkowe zajęcie pomagało się Syriuszowi rozładować w zdrowy sposób, czego ostatnimi czasy bardzo potrzebował. Jak się kiedyś zarzekł, nie widziało mu się wyrastanie z gówniarstwa.

W każdym razie priorytetem było robienie użytku z pozyskanych informacji, a ich wiarygodność i szczegółowość zadziwiająco wzrosły. Sprawna siatka szybkiego reagowania, zdolna w ciągu kilku minut postawić na nogi cały zbrojny potencjał Jasnej Strony, byłaby bezużyteczna, gdyby nie miała dostępu do odpowiednio wyselekcjonowanych danych. Te, które Syriusz sam zdobywał, bywały pomocne, ale z kolei te, otrzymywane od Dumbledore'a, były bezcenne. Prócz odgrywania w wolnym czasie samozwańczego anioła zemsty z kopniętym poczuciem humoru, drugą małą obsesją Blacka stało się ustalenie źródła dopływu danych, o którym Dumbledore milczał, jak zaklęty. Początkowo chłopak typował kogoś z Wizengamotu, bo to musiał być czarodziej naprawdę dobrze zorientowany i usytuowany. Po kilku tygodniach porzucił ten trop ze względu na sporą ilość danych czysto taktycznych, ale też finansowych, handlowych, a nawet rewelacji z kręgów towarzyskich, o których szemrano by raczej poza plecami arystokracji.

Na własne potrzeby nadał obiektowi swoich dociekań roboczy kryptonim „Razjel", Pan Tajemnic. Koleś był naprawdę niezły i zdecydowanie zasługiwał na dołączenie do elitarnego, syriuszowego grona anielskich bojowników. W dużej mierze ze względu na tego tajemniczego speca od wywiadu Black nie pozwalał sobie na obniżanie standardów.

Ktoś mógł być tak dobry jak on, ale nie było mowy, żeby okazał się lepszy.

* * *

Ciemne jak węgiel oczy Lorda Voldemorta zatrzymały go w miejscu na skraju idealnie przystrzyżonego trawnika w zachodniej części rozległego ogrodu, okalającego Malfoy Manor. Severus nie ważył się zbliżyć, upajając się już tym, że pozwolono mu uczestniczyć w eksperymencie, chociaż do tego nie powinien mieć jeszcze prawa. Oprócz Czarnego Pana i Lucjusza obecny był tylko Regulus Black i Evan Rosier. Ten ostatni wyraźnie uspokojony, że ich mroczny mistrz najwyraźniej wybaczył mu feralny wybryk, uwieczniony w zeszłym tygodniu na czołówce Proroka.

_Naiwny idiota_, pomyślał Snape. Voldemort nie wybaczał nigdy i dawał drugie szansy bardzo okazjonalnie. Jeśli dopuścił Rosiera do siebie po takim pokazie głupoty, to nie ze względu na sympatię. Potrzebował go albo zaplanował dotkliwie ukarać, w jakiś wyszukany sposób. Severus, jakkolwiek nie był hazardzistą, postawiłby wszystkie pieniądze, których nie posiadał, iż Czarnemu Panu chodziło o to drugie. Skrajna ignorancja i debilizm Rosiera musiały zostać napiętnowane, dla celów dydaktycznych. Prawdziwy przywódca nie mógł sobie pozwolić na tak beztroskie podejście, jakim wykazał się jeden z jego bliższych sług, czyniąc pośmiewiskiem nie tylko siebie, ale śmierciożerców w ogólności. Kara powinna być dosadna, lecz wyważona. Tyle Severus zrozumiał i bez zagłębiania się w szczegóły. Rozważny strateg nie pozwalał sobie na niesubordynację, a Lordowi Voldemortowi nie można było zarzucić braków w zakresie dalekowzroczności. Nie można było jednak łamać żołnierzy bezlitośnie, gdy istniało najmniejsze prawdopodobieństwo rebelii. Nawet, jeśli Rosierowi brakowało rozumu, pozostawał potężnym wielmożą i choćby jego koledzy z wyższych sfer szczerze go nienawidzili, dostrzegliby analogię w ich położeniu. Czarny Pan potrzebował silnego zaplecza politycznego, jednak jego armia musiała być karna.

Severusa intrygowało, jak półkrwi Riddle wybrnie z sytuacji.

Dochodził element eksperymentalnego poczynania sobie z nieokiełznaną magią żywiołów. Mikstura, opracowywana przez mistrza eliksirów na przestrzeni ostatnich tygodni, niewątpliwie odwoływała się do magicznego potencjału ziemi, niemniej w inny sposób niż tamta z niekompletnej receptury, nad którą Snape spędził sześć dni w ramach swojego wstępnego testu. Ta była czymś nowym i stąd prawdziwie fascynującym. Nie mógł się doczekać, by obserwować następstwa wielu zarwanych nocy i licznych prób z nietypowymi ingrediencjami oraz nowatorskimi rozwiązaniami. Eliksir przewyższał swoją złożonością Wywar Tojadowy i stanowił prawdziwe wyzwanie. Bez względu na to, czemu miał służyć, Severus uwarzył go z prawdziwą przyjemnością.

- Regulusie? – Głęboki i czysty głos Czarnego Pana przeciął ciszę uśpionego ogrodu. Nawet cykady nie śmiały jej zakłócać, jakby świadome niezwykłości tego, co ma się wydarzyć.

Oczywiście. Oprócz mikstury niezbędnym elementem rytuału było zaklęcie. Nie jakaś zwyczajna inkantacja, naprędce sklecona ze strzępek innych, a prawdziwa formuła, oparta na starożytnych badaniach, łącząca runy, magię niewerbalną i sam Salazar wie, co jeszcze. Przygotowanie tej części powierzono Blackowi.

Dość szybko Snape pojął, na czym polegał fenomen tego dzieciaka, młodszego od niego samego, a parającego się śmierciożerczą robotą od niemal dwóch lat. W tym przypadku to nie nazwisku młody śmierciożerca zawdzięczał względy swojego pana. Regulus, kiedy chodziło o teorię Czarnej Magii, był po prostu genialny. Jakkolwiek Severus nie zmienił zdania co do immanentnych kwestii, nadal pałając potrzebą stanięcia nad regulusową mogiłą i splunięcia na rozgrzebaną ziemię, uczciwie musiał oddać szacunek uzdolnieniom swojego wroga, a te były niezwykle rozległe. Władanie mroczną magią przychodziło Blackowi z taką naturalnością jak oddychanie i Snape utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że młodszy kolega tylko z grzeczności używa w ogóle inkantacji, by nie wykazywać namacalnie faktycznej różnicy w poziomie umiejętności magicznych między sobą i całą resztą.

Jedynym problemem Regulusa mogła być okoliczność, że jego własna moc go przytłaczała. Zwyczajnie nie miał dostatecznego doświadczenia, aby dokonywać dojrzałych wyborów, a władał siłą, która – źle ukierunkowana – mogła stanowić prawdziwe zagrożenie dla wszystkich wokół i samego chłopaka. Z urodzenia i na skutek okoliczności stał się tylko narzędziem, a miał potencjał, by równać do prawdziwych magów Ciemnej Strony, którzy zapisali się na kartach historii wielkimi literami. Dla Snape'a nie ulegało wątpliwości, że aktualny Czarny Pan, choćby owładnięty żądzą wiedzy i ceniący ją sobie u innych, nie pozwoli sobie na wyhodowanie żmii na własnym łonie. Regulus miał przewalane i widocznie tylko on sam tego nie dostrzegał, zapewne upajając się ogrzewaniem w blasku chwały swojego mistrza.

Zderzenie z rzeczywistością będzie brutalne. I dobrze tak gówniarzowi, bo sam skręcił powróz i założył sobie pętlę na szyję.

W tej chwili myśli Severusa zajmowało zgoła co innego. Formuła zaklęcia autorstwa Blacka została zaakceptowana przez Lorda Voldemorta i pozostawało tylko czekać na rozpoczęcie spektaklu. Snape miał pewność, że sam Czarny Pan nie zaryzykuje przetestowania niesprawdzonego rytuału o niezbadanych skutkach. Poza osobami, które przygotowały niezależnie miksturę i zaklęcie, w ciemnym ogrodzie znaleźli się również Malfoy i Rosier. Severus miał przeczucie, że już wychwycił intencje ich pana i podziw chłopaka dla nieprzeciętnego umysłu mrocznego maga jeszcze bardziej wzrósł. Zagadką pozostawało, czy ofiara sama chwyci haczyk.

- Lucjuszu – odezwał się miękko Czarny Pan, prawie niezauważalnym gestem wskazując na eliksir w dłoniach jego wytwórcy. – To niezwykle skomplikowany rytuał i nie mógłbym polegać na mocy kogoś mniej odpowiedniego, pozwalając mu zakosztować prawdziwej potęgi.

Malfoy posłusznie wyciągnął dłoń po fiolkę. Powstrzymał go Rosier, wysuwając się do przodu i zwracając bezpośrednio do Voldemorta.

- Mój panie, nie ujmując nic Malfoyowi, uczyniłbyś mi honor, zezwalając na wypróbowanie zaklęcia. Moja magia nie ustępuje jego magii – zadeklarował, asekuracyjnie przyjmując poddańczy ton i służalczo pochylając głowę.

Ciemnobrązowe tęczówki, okalające przenikliwe, bezdenne źrenice uważniej przypatrzyły się Evanowi. Cisowa różdżka powędrowała na chwilę do lewej dłoni, a szczupłe palce pogładziły chropowate drewno. Czarny Pan rozważał sprawę. A raczej bardzo dobrze udawał, że to robi.

Malfoy zastygł w bezruchu, a jego twarz pozostała niewzruszona. Severus wywnioskował, że dla niego, a także dla Blacka nic z tego, co się działo, nie było zaskoczeniem. Tamci dwaj wiedzieli, że Rosier zostanie wkręcony, zanim sam Snape się tego domyślił, a główny zainteresowany nadal zdawał się nie wyłapać sensu tego przedstawienia. Barczysty i niewątpliwie sprawny we władaniu różdżką, do tego pechowo porywczy i nie obdarzony dalekowzrocznością Rosier miał przewalone i nawet nie wiedział, jak bardzo. Pozostawał tylko urodzonym mordercą, podczas gdy pozostali obecni posiadali mniejszy lub większy zmysł polityczny. Tylko idiota myślałby, że upiecze mu się już po kilku dniach bezmyślny wybryk i zamiast nauczki dostanie szansę, by się przypodobać swojemu mistrzowi.

Prawda, że mądrość rzadko szła w parze z siłą, a głupota skuteczniej zabijała niż niedomiar magicznej mocy.

- Ustąp miejsca Evanowi, Lucjuszu – zadecydował wreszcie Voldemort.

Rosier ochoczo sięgnął po fiolkę z eliksirem. Zanim połknął zawartość, Black pouczył go dokładnie, w jaki sposób wypowiedzieć inkantację i w jakiej kolejności nakreślić runy, poprzedzone odpowiednimi ruchami różdżki. Zaklęcia wiążące z magicznym potencjałem żywiołów wymagały niezwykłej skrupulatności. Chaotyczne wyładowania aury, sprowokowane przez nieumiejętne przeprowadzenie kolejnych etapów, niejednokrotnie odsyłały delikwenta na cmentarz, o ile było co po nim zbierać. Snape mógł co najwyżej zgadywać, jakich następstw oczekiwał Czarny Pan po rytuale, bowiem sama mikstura ujawniała różne właściwości, zależnie od powiązania jej z różnorakimi zaklęciami.

Powietrze dookoła zaiskrzyło się od specyficznego odcienia magii, ani Jasnej, ani Ciemnej. Coś takiego wyrywało się próbom tradycyjnej klasyfikacji, chociaż zdecydowanie było to najsilniejsze zmysłowe doznanie, jakiego Severus doświadczył w życiu. Czuł upajający smak czystej magii na języku, delikatnie szumiało mu w uszach, a skórę muskały wyładowania niewidocznej dla ludzkiego oka mocy. Przez chwilę prawie zazdrościł Rosierowi, bo dla tamtego bodźce musiały być niewyobrażalnie spotęgowane. Twarze Malfoya i Blacka odzwierciedlały nie mniejsze zafascynowanie. Jedynie najstarszy czarodziej pozostawał nieporuszony. Wyczekiwał.

I nagle nieskończenie czysta i potężna magia ziemi, do której prawo uzurpował sobie Rosier, zaczęła wymykać mu się spod kontroli.

Snape'a uderzyła fala nieokiełznanej mocy, teraz już nie otulającej ciało, a palącej skórę. Agresywnej i dzikiej, drwiącej ze słabego maga, niezdolnego jej właściwie ukierunkować. W Severusie zaczęła narastać panika.

Rosier wydawał się skrajnie przerażony.

Chwilę temu jeszcze pewnie stojący, obecnie wił się na trawie, zmagając z własną różdżką, nie słuchającą jego poleceń. Gotową zabić swojego właściciela, niepomną na żadne sentymenty.

- Mój panie... – wycharczał ostatkiem sił, błagalnie szukając rozbieganym wzrokiem brązowych oczu.

- Regulusie – padło beznamiętnie, a Voldemort nie zadał sobie nawet trudu, by zerknąć na Rosiera. Nie wyglądał na szczególnie przejętego i nawet pytając, zdawał się nie przywiązywać wagi do oczekiwanej odpowiedzi. – Co jest niezbędne, by kontynuować albo przerwać rytuał?

Black, niemniej zaniepokojony od Snape'a i Malfoya, ze strachem skupił uwagę na Czarnym Panu.

- Magię żywiołów skupia rdzeń różdżki. – Głos chłopaka był wyraźnie przytłumiony, a wzrok odrobinę nieobecny. Umysł nadal przetwarzał informacje.

- Słyszałeś – powiedział tylko Voldemort w kierunku Rosiera i pierwszy raz tego wieczora wydawał się zaciekawiony. Doskonale wiedział od początku, jaki będzie finał. Teraz Evan stawał przed wyborem i Czarny Pan bez wątpienia czerpał przyjemność z obserwowania zmagań śmierciożercy z jego różdżką i wolą przeżycia.

Severus już zrozumiał, co Rosier musiał zrobić, jeśli oczekiwał wynieść z tego życie.

Doskonała lekcja na przyszłość, by nigdy nie podpadać Tomowi Riddle'owi.

Wydawało się, że czas się zatrzymał, a przynajmniej zaczął płynąć wolniej. Dla miotającego się na trawie, przytłoczonego obcą magią mężczyzny, prawdopodobnie było to najdłuższe kilkadziesiąt sekund w życiu. Wreszcie cierpiąca twarz ujawniła skrajną desperację.

Lewa dłoń chwyciła koniec różdżki, a zesztywniałe palce prawej nie puściły rączki. Jeszcze chwilę się wahał, ale instynkt przetrwania zwyciężył. W absolutnej ciszy nocy trzask łamanego drewna odbił się od pobliskich drzew echem grzmotu.

Evan Rosier złamał własną różdżkę na oczach Czarnego Pana, wybierając przetrwanie. Nie został do niczego zmuszony, sam wyrwał się z pomysłem przetestowania zaklęcia i okazał słabość, nie potrafiąc zapanować nad magią. A później poznał alternatywne wyjścia z sytuacji i odrzucił magię na rzecz przeżycia, które mu ofiarowano. Nie mógł się bardziej poniżyć. Bez względu na to, jak potoczy się przyszłość, Rosierowi zostanie to zapamiętane do śmierci. Choćby dopasował lepszą różdżkę i odnalazł swój rozum, nie zmyje hańby.

Po pięciu minutach Snape znów znalazł się wśród gości, świadomych najwyraźniej, gdzie i z kim chłopak spędził ostatnie trzy kwadranse. I chociaż ich twarze nie kryły zaintrygowania, nikt nie odważył się zapytać wprost, a Severus miał na dziś dość wrażeń. Wymknął się na taras, z dala od ludzkiej masy, by odzyskać nieco równowagi. Chyba wreszcie dotarło do niego, w jak niebezpieczną grę zdecydował zagrać i na ile nieprzyjemne konsekwencje czekają w przypadku potknięć i przegranej. Rosier przeżył ze względu na nazwisko i wpływy, a jednak został potraktowany bezlitośnie. Połowa śmierciożerców w salonie i na tarasie dostałaby wyrok śmierci, bo nie każdy czystokrwisty był niezastąpiony. Lord Voldemort niewątpliwie zasługiwał na miano geniusza, ale słów _litość_ i _przebaczenie_ nie można było kojarzyć z jego osobą.

_On_ potrafił być przerażająco bezwzględny.

- ... i lepiej dopilnuj przesyłki od Borgina – padło gdzieś na lewo, spomiędzy kępy krzewów, chłodnym tonem, charakterystycznym dla Lucjusza Malfoya.

Severus, skryty w cieniu, za murem, nie mógł zostać dostrzeżony i bezkarnie przysłuchiwał się strzępkom rozmowy.

- A co w ogóle ma być w tej paczce? - dopytał jedyny w tym gronie czarodziej bez różdżki, wciąż rozedrganym głosem.

- Nie rób z siebie jeszcze większego idioty, Rosier. Nie strać przesyłki z oczu - pouczył gospodarz Malfoy Manor. - A najlepiej nie pokazuj się _jemu_ na oczy przez najbliższe tygodnie. Chyba rozumiesz, że pobłażliwość Czarnego Pana kończy się na drugich szansach.

Evan coś wymamrotał, ale tego już Severus nie usłyszał, podobnie jak reszty konwersacji, bo mężczyźni się oddalili w stronę fontanny.

Na dzisiaj młody mistrz eliksirów wystarczająco się już napatrzył i nasłuchał.

* * *

_Dziękuję za komentarze, a także favy i alerty._

_Rozdziały mi się rozrastają, stąd będą się pojawiać rzadziej, ale normę tygodniową raczej wyrobię ;)_


	4. Po piąte

_Lepiej zginąć, niż żyć ze świadomością, że zrobiło się coś, co wymaga wybaczenia._

Andrzej Sapkowski, _Krew Elfów_

* * *

Syriusz uśmiechnął się wymuszenie do Artura Weasleya i niespokojnie poruszył na wytartym krześle. Raczył się ohydną lurą, serwowaną interesantom sekretariatu Departamentu Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli, zachwalając taktownie jej walory smakowe. Co jakiś czas z niecierpliwością zerkał w kierunku drzwi. Już dobry kwadrans temu powinien pojawić się w nich przybysz, z którym chłopak był tu, w najwyższej tajemnicy, umówiony. Wreszcie z ulgą odstawił filiżankę, wstając z miejsca na widok dającego po oczach, w najwyższym stopniu niegustownego, filetowego płaszcza, spod którego wyglądał skraj trawiasto zielonej szaty z karmazynową lamówką.

- Witam, dyrektorze. Czyżby pański zegar odmówił posłuszeństwa? – Nie starał się kryć poirytowania, bo miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, niż wdychanie zalatującego starymi pergaminami powietrza w ciasnej kanciapie, robiącej za tak zwany gabinet Artura, a i urzędujący tu mężczyzna także wydawał się zbyt zawalony robotą, by zabawiać gościa.

- Och, stary Dugal McPhail zatrzymał mnie na herbatce, a Ministrowi się nie odmawia – oznajmił Dumbledore, okraszając swoje kiepskie wytłumaczenie serdecznym uśmiechem.

- Witam pana, Dumbledore. To ja… pójdę chyba podlać paprotki do magazynu obok. – Artur łypnął porozumiewawczo okiem i bez ociągania zniknął za drzwiami po lewej.

Biuro Weasleya było doraźną komórką kontaktową, ze względu na na to, że przez drzwi wejściowe gmachu Ministerstwa przewijały się setki ludzi, Dumbledore bywał tu najmniej kilka razy w miesiącu w związku ze swoimi obowiązkami dyrektora Hogwartu, a ciasnego pokoiku Artura, podobnie jak i całego Departamentu, w którym pracował, nie nawiedzało zbyt wielu interesantów, a i przełożeni nie pojawiali się tutaj nawet całymi tygodniami. Spotykanie się po jakichś krzakach czy szemranych spelunach może i wpisywało się w konspiracyjny etos, ale było powiązane z niepotrzebnym dyskomfortem i niebezpieczeństwem ściągania uwagi zbyt ciekawskich oczu i uszu.

- Rozumiem, Syriuszu. Masz wolną rękę i nie będę ingerował w twoje metody – podsumował jego wywód stary czarodziej, obdarzając rozmówcę dobrotliwym uśmiechem. _No to przynajmniej jeśli coś się schrzani, będzie wiadomo, kto był winnym wpadki. Słodko_, z przekąsem pomyślał Black, ale czekał, aż tamten skończy. – A jeśli chodzi o świeże informacje…

- Od łamag z Ministerstwa czy od Razjela? – przerwał chłopak, mając dość protekcjonalnego traktowania i rzucania kłód pod nogi.

Właściwie, gdyby nie rzetelność danych od jednego, konkretnego informatora, Black olałby te zakonspirowane spotkanka i zramolałe towarzystwo, w jakim się teraz znajdował. W ogólnym rozrachunku wiedza była jednak ważniejsza niż dobre samopoczucie osiemnastolatka. Przynajmniej dyrektor nie targał ze sobą dropsów poza Hogwart.

- Razjela? – zainteresował się Dumbledore, uważniej spoglądając w szare oczy z niezrozumieniem.

- Tak nazwałem źródło, o którym pan milczy jak zaklęty. Od niego przynajmniej informacje są zawsze pewne. Cała reszta ploteczek i miejskich legend mało mnie obchodzi, więc jeśli ma dyrektor zamiar zasypać mnie bzdurami od wtyk w Ministerstwie, to nie będę marnował swojego ani pańskiego czasu.

- Ach, Pan Tajemnic? Może to i racja. Tak, te dane są od mojego tajnego źródła. – Twarz starca oblekła się w maskę tajemniczości, a błękit jego oczu błysnął chytrze. – U Borgina i Burkesa w ciągu najbliższych godzin powinna się pojawić spora ilość niepożądanych, czarnomagicznych ingrediencji i artefaktów. Zamierzałem wtajemniczyć w to Departament Aurorów…

- Odradzam. Ktoś stamtąd sypie śmierciożercom, a poza tym są tacy dyskretni w działaniu, że cały Nokturn będzie wiedział o ich planowanej akcji godzinę wcześniej, niż wyznaczeni do niej aurorzy. Biorę to na siebie.

Starzec lekko zmrużył oczy, bez wkurzającej pobłażliwości, a raczej z uznaniem. Jakby pierwszy raz dostrzegł, że Black nie nosi już szkolnej szaty.

- Można wiedzieć, jak konkretnie chcesz rozwiązać ten problem?

- Moje metody pracy to moje zmartwienie. Uznaj to za zrobione, Dumbledore.

A teraz dyrektor przyjrzał mu się jeszcze uważniej i Syriusz poczuł się odrobinę niekomfortowo, świdrowany przenikliwym spojrzeniem zza połówek okularów.

- Coś nie tak?

- Ależ skąd. Po prostu już gdzieś coś takiego słyszałem i nie śmiem nawet wątpić w twoje zapewnienie – stwierdził tajemniczo i podniósł się ze zdezelowanego siedziska, niechcący potrącając stojące obok pakunki.

Po pokoju rozszedł się dźwięk tłuczonej ceramiki, lekko tłumiony przez tekturowe ścianki pudła. Dumbledore sięgnął do wnętrza kartonu akurat w chwili, kiedy w drzwiach pojawił się Weasley. Sprawca zniszczeń przybrał maskę zażenowania, odbijającą głębokie poczucie winy i uniósł w dłoni kawałki gipsowej figurki.

- Arturze, tak mi przykro. Starość obniża już moją koncentrację i refleks – wytłumaczył się ze skruszoną miną, tak żałosną, że gdyby Black nie znał lepiej tego pokrętnego manipulatora, to przytuliłby go w celu pocieszenia.

- Eee, nie szkodzi. Mam tego jeszcze dwanaście pudeł w magazynie i spędzają mi one sen z powiek. Zupełnie nie mogę tego rozgryźć, a szef mnie ciśnie od tygodnia.

Pracownik Departamentu Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli wydawał się wielce unieszczęśliwiony, wlepiając wzrok w szczątki materiału badawczego.

- A co to w ogóle jest? – zainteresował się Syriusz.

- No właśnie sęk w tym, że nie wiem. Wyglądają jak zwykłe figurki, ale musi być w tym coś więcej. Od miesiąca rzucam czary skanujące, szukam śladów magii i nic. Ale jestem przekonany, że w tym kryje się jakaś tajemnica. Może magia runiczna?

- Artur, a jeśli to po prostu… gipsowe krasnale? – Syriusz bardzo starał się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, zaglądając do wnętrza pudła.

- Niemożliwe – upierał się Weasley. – Cały materiał badawczy pochodzi z jednego osiedla domków jednorodzinnych. Za tym musi stać jakaś klątwa albo coś w tym stylu. Syriusz, bądźmy szczerzy… Czy ktoś przy zdrowych zmysłach, bez ukrytych intencji, umieściłby sobie takie szkaradztwo w przydomowym ogródku? Nie wierzę, że to po prostu zwykłe… krasnale ogrodowe.

Black nie mógł się nie zgodzić. Po cholerę mugolom byłyby kiczowate, pokraczne gipsowe krasnale, szpecące trawnik? W to musiała być zamieszana Czarna Magia. Bez dwóch zdań.

- Arturze, skoro masz materiału badawczego aż w nadmiarze… – włączył się Dumbldore, z zajęciem i fascynacją przebierając eksponaty w kartonie, ciesząc się przy tym jak dziecko w sklepie z zabawkami. – Mam nadzieję, że nie posunę się za daleko, prosząc o jedną figurkę, tę z fioletowym noskiem? Prawda, że jest cudowna?

* * *

Właśnie sięgał po menzurkę, by odmierzyć próbną dawkę świeżo wykończonego eliksiru, kiedy trzy metry od niego z trzaskiem pojawił się skrzat. Severus wzdrygnął się i drżącą ręką odstawił szklane naczynie na blat. Połknął przekleństwo, które cisnęło mu się na język w związku z prawie udaną próbą upuszczenia na posadzkę niebezpiecznej mikstury. Nie miał zamiaru wydzierać się na domowego skrzata, bo takie zachowanie klasyfikowałby go w tym samym szeregu, co Avery'ego czy Rosiera. Albo Malfoya.

- Zgredek przeprasza, że przeszkadza – wyjęczało przestraszone stworzenie, widząc zapewne irytację na twarzy Snape'a. Ten jednak powstrzymał skrzata ruchem dłoni od wymierzenia sobie kary za tak karygodny czyn, jak wtargnięcie bez wezwania.

- Nie szkodzi, Zgredku. Nie przypominam sobie, żebym cię wzywał. Czy Malfoy już jest?

Lucjusz dostał polecenie odebrania specjalnego zamówienia, sprowadzonego dla Voldemorta z zagranicy za pośrednictwem Borgina. Severusa intrygowało, czym mogła być ta szczególna przesyłka i nawet nie próbował zgadywać, jak adresat zareagowałby na jej przejęcie przez Zakon. Chłopak miał naprawdę wielką nadzieję, że Dumbledore nie zmarnuje jego informacji.

- Mój pan jeszcze nie powrócił – szybko odpowiedział skrzat. – Moja pani podejmuje w jego imieniu gości i zaprasza do zimowego salonu. Zgredek zaprowadzi.

Severus podążył za przewodnikiem, pomimo tygodni chodzenia tymi korytarzami, nadal trochę niepewny co do rozmieszczenia pomieszczeń w prywatnej części rezydencji. Nie skrócili drogi, unikając przemierzenia ogrodu i brodzenia w zasypanych śniegiem alejkach. Skrzaty miały zakaz stawiania nogi, o ile nie dostały bardzo wyraźnego nakazu, w pobliżu dopieszczonych rabat i różanych krzewów pani Malfoy. Narcyza zwyczajnie nie znosiła myśli, że najpiękniejszy skrawek Malfoy Manor mogłyby kalać swoją pokracznością i szpetotą kostyczne domowe skrzaty. Pora roku nie miała tu nic do rzeczy. Doskonale rzucone czary pozwalały nawet na przedwiośniu, pomimo nieustępujących mrozów, nieprzerwanie kwitnąć krwistoczerwonym kwiatom i puszczać gałązkom zielone pędy. Cokolwiek Severus nie myślałby o mieszkańcach tego domu, nie można im było odmówić rozmiłowania w pięknie i niezwykłości.

Zimowy salon, którego okna wychodziły na południe, leżał w wydzielonym skrzydle, otoczonym z trzech stron wiecznie zielonymi krzewami. Zza szyb rozpościerał się widok na obszerny, utrzymany we francuskim stylu park, w którym, nawet w tak koszmarną pogodę jak ta dzisiejsza, majestatycznie przechadzały się pawie.

Jeśli goście zostali zapędzeni do bardziej reprezentacyjnej części posiadłości, to zebranych miał zaszczycić swoją obecnością sam Czarny Pan. Nie było innego wytłumaczenia, a kiedy Snape przekroczył próg wytwornego, choć przytulnie urządzonego pomieszczenia i zlustrował wzrokiem innych zaproszonych, nie miał już wątpliwości. To miał być bardzo rozrywkowy wieczór.

* * *

Spodziewał się, że James nie da mu niewidki na ładne oczy i obliczył ewentualne ryzyko. Biorąc pod uwagę, jakie głupoty robili już wcześniej, tym razem mieli do czynienia ze zwykłym włamaniem i prawdopodobieństwo komplikacji, jakkolwiek zawsze istniało, było minimalne. Dlatego też zabrał przyjaciela ze sobą, bo widział, jak Potter był zdesperowany, by zrobić cokolwiek i lepiej było mieć nad tym kontrolę niż pozwolić mu wpakować się w jakieś bagno na własną rękę.

- Czuję się, jakbyśmy robili włam do biura Filcha na szóstym roku, kiedy odzyskiwaliśmy mapę – wyszeptał głos tuż poniżej jego ucha.

- Kiepski przykład, Rogaczu – odpowiedział równie cicho. – Wtedy wpadliśmy i skończyło się na dwóch miesiącach froterowania kibli.

Przyciszony chichot nieco podbudował Syriusza, podobnie jak jego przyjaciela, schowanego pod niewidką. Jak się spodziewali, wejście od zaplecza obłożone było potężnymi zaklęciami ochronnymi, ale jakoś właściciele zapomnieli o drzwiach frontowych i to tej drogi dwóch Huncwotów użyło do dostania się do środka. W kwadrans, dzieląc się robotą, złamali zabezpieczenia zamka i wkroczyli do magazynu na tyłach sklepu.

Kolejne piętnaście minut badali zawartość kufrów i półek wzdłuż ścian, aż wreszcie trafili na świecący się od Czarnej Magii pakunek, zabezpieczony kolejnym tuzinem zaklęć, których przełamanie zajęło im znowu nie tak mało czasu. Po prawie godzinie od przekroczenia progu przybytku Borgina i Burkesa, dobrali się w końcu do pożądanej zawartości przesyłki z drugiego końca świata.

- A więc zgarniamy to i pryskamy? – dopytał James, odrobinę znudzony mozolnym łamaniem zaklęć.

- O nie. Tak to zrobiłby jakiś tępy auror. My podejdziemy do sprawy z większą fantazją – oznajmił Syriusz, uśmiechając się z niemal perwersyjną przyjemnością i sięgnął do kieszeni, by dopełnić zniszczenia.

Kiedy pół godziny później, tą samą drogą, opuścili sklep, Black nie krył podekscytowania, które niewątpliwie udzieliło się i Potterowi.

- Łapo, nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy przeczytam o tym w gazetach.

- Nie spodziewaj się. Ofiara raczej nie będzie skora, żeby się tym pochwalić. Najważniejsze, żeby czytelny przekaz dotarł do zainteresowanych.

To ostatnie powiedział bardziej do siebie, uśmiechając się niewesoło. Syriuszowi chodziło tylko o jedną osobę i resztę świata miał w tym przypadku gdzieś. Dałby miesiąc życia, żeby zobaczyć minę tego jednego padalca, kiedy delikwent zorientuje się co do zawartości pakunku, a Black nie miał wątpliwości, że jeśli chodziło o mikstury, to Sev się dowie.

- To teraz do Lupina czy do nas? Coś takiego trzeba uczcić.

- Dziś mam jeszcze coś do załatwienia. Niewidkę oddam jutro, jeśli to nie problem.

Lodowaty ton jego głosu trochę zastanowił Jamesa, bo obrzucił drugiego włamywacza zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem.

- Łapo, nie przeginaj. Nie przepadam za pogrzebami, a jak ja się nie pojawię, to nie będzie komu nawet nieść twojej trumny.

Cóż, coś w tym było. Gdyby dla odmiany Black zaprosił na stypę swoich wrogów, to dopiero zrobiłoby się tłoczno.

- Spokojnie, odwiedzę tylko dalekich krewnych, złożę uszanowanie, pięć minut i tyle mnie widzieli. W końcu Raguel od tygodnia niczego nie wywinął.

- Łapo…

- Dzięki za asystę u Borgina, Rogaczu. Pozdrów żonę. Jutro wpadnę podrzucić niewidkę. I oczekuj w _Proroku_ szerokiej relacji na temat nowych trendów w sztuce zagospodarowywania obszarów zielonych.

* * *

Powietrze w salonie naelektryzowane było napiętym oczekiwaniem, nie dało się tego nie wyczytać z arystokratycznych twarzy, z trudem utrzymujących beznamiętne maski. Snape był spośród obecnych prawdopodobnie najmniej – jeśli w ogóle – wtajemniczony w plany na tę noc, więc nie przeszkadzało mu za bardzo, że inni mogli wyłapać jego lekkie zdenerwowanie. Gdyby go nie ujawniał, wtedy dopiero wzbudziłby zainteresowanie.

Wreszcie ciszę przerwały głosy w korytarzu za ścianą i nie później niż za dwa uderzenia serca, w progu stanął Lord Voldemort, a za nim wkroczyli Rosier i Malfoy, przy czym żaden ze sług nie wydawał się szczególnie pewny siebie. Obaj byli odpowiedzialni za obserwowanie Borgina, więc coś musiało pójść nie tak.

Czarny Pan z gracją usiadł na rzeźbionym, wysokim krześle, specjalnie dla niego przygotowanym, przenosząc kolejno wzrok po zgromadzonych tu kilkunastu osobach. Tak przynajmniej się Severusowi zdawało, bo nie śmiał podnieść oczu na _jego _twarz, jak i cała reszta obecnych na audiencji. Na delikatne skinienie dłoni do Voldemorta podeszła Narcyza i dwornie powitała najważniejszego gościa w swoich progach. Atmosfera odrobinę się jakby rozluźniła, jednak nie na długo. Czarny Pan odesłał młodą arystokratkę machnięciem różdżki. Na ten znak Evan Rosier zniknął za drzwiami, by po chwili wrócić, lewitując kilka centymetrów nad ziemią dotkliwie poturbowanego człowieka, którego twarz okrywały splątane, ciemne włosy.

Krew ścięła się w żyłach Severusa. A więc tego rodzaju rozrywki czekały na nich dzisiejszej nocy i mistrz eliksirów miał w nich uczestniczyć. Nieuniknione w końcu nadeszło i musiał się pozbierać, jeśli chciał doczekać do rana. Po prostu będzie stał, nie straci zimnej krwi ani nie zrobi innej głupoty.

Na niemy znak Rosier zdjął z więźnia zaklęcie wyciszające i po sali rozszedł się przytłumiony jęk.

- Jesteś…? – zapytał zimno Lord Voldemort, przechylając głowę i wygodniej rozpierając się z nonszalancją na oparciu miękkiego krzesła. Nie uciekał się do legilimencji, jakby jego więzień nie był godzien, by potężny czarodziej sięgał ze względu na takiego robaka do wyszukanych form magii.

- Zachary Bredfort, auror… drugiej rangi… – wyartykułował chrapliwie zapytany, co wskazywało na to, że niewiele wcześniej jego struny głosowe były mocno eksploatowane.

- Skąd Departament Aurorów wiedział, co było przechowywane u Borgina i Burkesa?

Słowa wypowiadane były takim tonem, że Severus niemal czuł, jak fizycznie kaleczą mu uszy. Zmuszał umysł do wytężonego kombinowania. Potrzebował się z tego wyplątać i z zacięciem przeklinał Dumbledore'a, który najwyraźniej zdecydował dać cynk Ministerstwu, bo inaczej chłopak nie potrafił sobie tak dużego zbiegu okoliczności wytłumaczyć.

Co dyrektor powiedział aurorom? Ile wiedział ten Bredfort o informatorze Zakonu? Jakie było prawdopodobieństwo, że Czarny Pan poprawnie wytypuje potencjalne źródła przecieku? Pozornie nie dałoby się z tym powiązać Snape'a, ale z drugiej strony Voldemort nie był zwyczajnym człowiekiem i zawsze widział więcej.

Kiedy ściany odbiły echem pytanie Czarnego Pana, zakrwawiona twarz Bredforta skurczyła się jeszcze bardziej w wyrazie skrajnego zaskoczenia. Severus nie miał dość śmiałości, by głośno odetchnąć z ulgą, ale pozwolił to sobie uczynić w duchu. Auror nie miał pojęcia, o czym mówiły głębokim głosem wąskie usta Vodemorta. To był zwykły zbieg okoliczności.

Snape gorąco modlił się do wszystkich bogów, by nic go już dzisiejszej nocy nie zaskoczyło.

- Lucjuszu, gdzie moje zamówienie? Chciałbym przetestować produkty.

Pobożne życzenia.

Malfoy wezwał jednego ze skrzatów, by wydać mu polecenia i ten pojawił się po chwili z niewielką skrzynią, po czym zniknął czarodziejom z oczu, wcześniej stawiając ją usłużnie u stóp Voldemorta. Ten, zupełnie ignorując miotającego się znów w ciszy aurora, od niechcenia, niedbałym ruchem dłoni zwolnił wszystkie zamki, aż wieko lekko odskoczyło. Kolejnym machnięciem różdżki wylewitował zawartość jakieś półtora metra nad marmurową podłogę, uważnie oceniając wzrokiem poszczególne fiolki i słoje. I nagle coś w jego wzroku się zmieniło, kiedy zwęził powieki i wyprostował wcześniej przechyloną głowę. Brązowe oczy błysnęły morderczo.

- Severusie.

O szlag.

- Tak, mój panie?

- Flakon z pergaminem – wypowiedział głębokim, aksamitnym głosem, nie pasującym do jego spojrzenia, które bardzo źle robiło chłopakowi na psychikę.

Chłopak od razu zrozumiał i podszedł bliżej, by sięgnąć po zawieszoną w powietrzu szklaną ampułę, wypełnioną jakąś miksturą i przymocowaną do niej kartę z odręczną notatką. Nie był pewien, co powinien zrobić, jednak Voldemort nie okazał, by oczekiwał na podanie mu ich do rąk własnych. Rozwinął kartę i skamieniał.

_Na uzupełnienie naturalnych niedoborów. _

Nie odważył się przeczytać tego głośno i zerknął z lękiem na czarodzieja, wypalającego mu skórę swoim spojrzeniem. Czarny Pan wyciągnął w końcu dłoń i bez inkantacji przywołał pergamin. Kiedy brązowe oczy odcyfrowały zapisane znaki, pojawiła się w nich śmierć.

- Jestem niezwykle ciekawy działania tej mikstury – wysyczał ledwie słyszalnie.

Severus posłusznie odkorkował flakon, próbując odczytać właściwie żądanie Voldemorta. Odwrócił się w kierunku przerażonego, nienaturalnie wygiętego w powietrzu aurora i szarpnął jego głowę do tyłu, zmuszając do przełknięcia zawartości flakonu. Starał się nie patrzeć na pobladłą twarz, wykrzywioną bólem i z każdą kroplą spływającą w dół poranionego przełyku czuł do samego siebie coraz większe obrzydzenie. Wreszcie zrobił krok w tył i wrócił na swoje miejsce w półkolu, nie doczekawszy się dalszych instrukcji.

Ku zaskoczeniu chłopaka, ale także zapewne wszystkich obecnych, ciałem aurora nie wstrząsnął paroksyzm bólu, a z jego gardła nie wyrwały się agonalne wrzaski. Naznaczone cierpieniem, pokryte kroplami krzepnącej krwi rysy… wypogodziły się, gdy więzień spojrzał na Voldemorta. Severus zdecydował także zerknąć w kierunku czarodzieja, siedzącego w głębi i znalazł na jego skupionej twarzy cień zaintrygowania.

- Mój… mój panie – wycharczał Bredfort przymilnym głosem, niepasującym zdecydowanie do jego położenia. – Dlaczego mój pan zadaje ból swojemu słudze? Ja… ja zrobiłbym wszystko, by uszczęśliwić... Żyję, by ci służyć…

I nagle na Severusa spłynęło objawienie. Napój miłosny, skażony dokładnie tak, jak ten z babeczek, którymi nafaszerował się Syriusz w Hogwarcie. Jakiś pierdolony dowcipniś wysłał Lordowi Voldemortowi Amortencję, na uzupełnienie jego naturalnych niedoborów w zakresie odczuwania miłości. Gdyby chłopak nie był tak przerażony jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu, roześmiałby się na całe gardło. Nie było mu jednak do śmiechu, gdy dotarły do niego z opóźnieniem słowa Czarnego Pana.

- Severusie, zrób coś z… tym – zażądał z wyraźnym niesmakiem, patrząc na oniemiałego, złamanego aurora jak na plugawego insekta.

Zachary Bredfort był martwy od chwili, kiedy znalazł się w Malfoy Manor, a teraz zostało to stwierdzone głośno i wyznaczono jego kata. Tyle, że kat w żadnym razie nie palił się do swojego zadania. Teoretycznie mógłby rzucić Cruciatusa, może nawet dwa… trzy razy pod rząd, starając się nie patrzeć na ofiarę, ale to nie rozwiązywało sprawy. Klątwa torturująca w końcu doprowadziłaby do śmierci aurora, jednak nie na tyle szybko, by Severus był w stanie pociągnąć to do końca. Po prostu wiedział, że z każdą minutą będzie trudniej, a jego pan nie zamierzał czekać.

Jeśli Severus byłby jeszcze w stanie, z dużym prawdopodobieństwem, kilkakrotnie rzucić Cruciatusa, to za cholerę nie będzie zdolny użyć Avady.

Niewybaczalne, do nadania im ich mocy, wymagały ukierunkowanej intencji. Mógłby sobie wmawiać, że skraca męki Bredforta i ratuje własną skórę, bo tamten i tak był już trupem, ale nie chodziło o akt miłosierdzia. On sam nie potrafiłby tego zrobić w ten sposób. W stanie zagrożenia życia, w czasie walki z równym sobie mógłby uwolnić śmiercionośną zieleń. Ale nie tu i teraz. Zanim zaczął tę grę, postanowił, że Niewybaczalne są zarezerwowane dla wrogów. Wiedział, że będzie zabijał, ale sam chciał decydować, kogo i jak. Bredfort musiał umrzeć, jednak Snape nie miał zamiaru skalać się tu i teraz Niewybaczalnym, ku uciesze fircykowatej gawiedzi. To było przeznaczone dla prawdziwych przeciwników, którzy sobie naprawdę zasłużą. Bez wątpienia Severus będzie robił wiele nagannych rzeczy, niemniej nad tym jednym chciał mieć kontrolę. Jeśli zdecyduje zabić, to na własnych warunkach.

I nadal brakowało mu pewności, czy potrafiłby rzucić Avadę z zabójczym zamiarem. A może to nie tyle była niepewność, co raczej strach. Nie chciał sprawdzać, bo co, jeśli uda mu się za pierwszym razem i nawet mu ręka nie zadrży? Bał się tego mocniej niż Voldemorta, a dotąd nikt i nic nie wydało się Severusowi bardziej przerażającym niż otchłań palącego spojrzenia brązowych oczu. Decydując się na zagranie w tę grę wiedział przecież, że kiedyś będzie musiał przekroczyć granicę, ale może był po prostu zbyt głupi, by uzmysłowić sobie sedno problemu? Wolał myśleć, że przejdzie przez to jakoś bardziej naturalnie, bo już będzie miał na sumieniu takie rzeczy, które nie pozwolą mu zawrócić i wyciszą szepty z tyłu głowy, mnożące wątpliwości. Racjonalnie patrząc, te wątpliwości stanowiły potencjalne niebezpieczeństwo i rozsądniej było się ich pozbyć. Ale bez nich miałby poważny problem z patrzeniem w lustro.

Kurwa, jaki on był głupi.

- Mój panie. – Jakimś cudem zdołał wydobyć z siebie artykułowane dźwięki i samego siebie zaskoczył pewnością w swoim głosie. I doznał olśnienia. – Jeśli mi wolno, czy mogę… odwołać się na własnej kreatywności?

Voldemort milcząco udzielił przyzwolenia. Severus odetchnął głębiej.

- Zgredku – powiedział w przestrzeń i po sekundzie skrzat pojawił się z trzaskiem. – Potrzebuję menzurki z miksturą, odstawionej na blacie w pracowni.

Po kolejnych kilku uderzeniach serca, zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, skrzat zjawił się znowu ze szklanym naczyniem w kościstej dłoni. Kiedy tylko przekazał menzurkę, deportował się, nie otrzymawszy dalszych rozkazów.

Snape zacisnął dłoń na szkle i wyrównał oddech. Tak mógłby dać radę. Podać eliksir i nie musieć już nic robić, bo jego produkt będzie działał za niego. Odpada element wahania w trakcie, bo nie można już tego odwrócić. Będzie trwało dłużej, ale to przynajmniej nie Avada.

_Jestem cholernym tchórzem_, przebiegło Severusowi przez myśl, gdy powoli zbliżał się do unieruchomionego Bredforta.

Uderzył go błogi wyraz twarzy jego ofiary, który bez wątpienia był skutkiem zaaplikowania całej fiolki Amortencji. Auror niemal z wdzięcznością przyjął niebieskawy płyn, ochoczo łykając kolejne hausty i desperacko szukając akceptacji w ciemnobrązowych oczach, patrzących na niego beznamiętnie z drugiego końca salonu. To był już najwyższy stopień popieprzenia, o jakim Snape jeszcze niedawno nie ważył się myśleć. Kiedy po szklanej ściance spłynęła ostatnia kropla zabójczego eliksiru, oprawca odsunął się nieco do tyłu, odsłaniając pozostałym obecnym widok.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, jakby czas zatrzymał się w miejscu. Po jakiejś minucie ciało Bredforta wygięło się pod wpływem napływającej fali rozdzierającego bólu i wstrząsnęły nim drgawki. System odpornościowy opierał się jeszcze przez chwilę przyjęciu mikstury do krwiobiegu. To nie były właściwe następstwa podania Eliksiru Płonącej Krwi.

Na te przyszedł czas jakieś trzy minuty później.

Ściany odbiły echem agonalny wrzask, który ustał, a może raczej przeszedł w spazmatyczny szloch, kiedy krtań aurora była już tak zużyta, że niezdolna do wydawania dźwięków. Jego ciało miotało się, pomimo unieruchamiającego zaklęcia, a kończyny uderzały o siebie, jakby dążąc do oderwania się od reszty cierpiącego ciała. I wtedy po pomieszczeniu rozszedł się delikatny swąd, chociaż w kominku nie płonął ogień. Skóra konającego mężczyzny gdzieniegdzie sczerniała, jakby trawiona ogniem. I tak było w rzeczywistości. Eliksir wypalał tkanki od środka, mięsień po mięśniu i ścięgno po ścięgnie, dopóki nie wyczerpało się organiczne paliwo.

A Severus stał i patrzył, nie pozwalając sobie oderwać wzroku. Widział, że inni to robili, rzucając Czarnemu Panu ukradkowe spojrzenia. On sam nie mógł przestać, bo to miało z nim zostać na zawsze. Musiał zapamiętać, by wiedzieć, za co należała mu się nienawiść do samego siebie. Szukał jej w oszalałym spojrzeniu umierającej ofiary, ale załzawione oczy były cały czas skupione na Voldemorcie, wpatrzone w niego i domagające się choćby gestu aprobaty. Bredfort, w tym momencie nadal pod działaniem Amortencji, umierając w męczarniach, każdą żyjącą jeszcze komórką ciała kochał tego skurwysyna, siedzącego po drugiej stronie salonu.

Severus czuł się tak chory, że miał ochotę zwymiotować. Powinien był zabić go Avadą, ale stchórzył. A teraz stał i patrzył, za karę, bo wybrał pozornie łatwiejszą opcję. Będzie wiedział na przyszłość, kiedy nie wolno chodzić na skróty. Zapamięta to do śmierci.

Voldemortowi najwyraźniej znudziło się po niemal kwadransie.

- Avada kedavra. – Słowa padły bezlitośnie z majestatycznych ust Czarnego Pana, chociaż dla ofiary były niewątpliwie wybawieniem. Klątwa oderwała się od cisowej różdżki i zielony rozbłysk objął prawie już zwęglone ciało aurora.

I się skończyło.

Snape nadal stał prosto i wpatrywał się w efekty swoich działań, nie okazując emocji. Jakby nie czuł, co nie do końca było nieprawdą. W co on się, do kurwy nędzy, wpakował?

- Doceniam kreatywność. – Chociaż wąskie usta odezwał się szeptem, bez wątpienia usłyszał tę pochwałę każdy z najdalej stojących obecnych. – Severusie?

Chłopak znał już ten ton, łaskawie zezwalający, aby się zbliżyć, co też uczynił, poruszając się jak w transie. Szczerze powiedziawszy, było mu na obecną chwilę wszystko jedno. Zmusił się mimo to, by podnieść wzrok i wychwycić w brązowych oczach polecenie, kiedy palące spojrzenie przesunęło się z twarzy dziewiętnastolatka niżej. Lewe przedramię. Bez słowa podciągnął rękaw i poczuł na bladej skórze dotknięcie cisowej różdżki z zatopionym w niej piórem feniksa. Może to skojarzenie z płonącym ptakiem pozwoliło mu poukładać swoje odczucia. Uderzyła w niego obca, potężna magia, niemal przyginając jego wolę do ziemi, sięgając do jego własnej mocy i niejako ją sobie podporządkowując. Towarzyszyło temu wrażenie fizycznego wypalania ogniem wężowego Znaku na gładkiej skórze, jakby ledwie namiastka kary, jaka należała mu się za to, co zrobił kwadrans wcześniej. Wszystko trwało chwilę i szorstka, nieokiełznana moc cofnęła się, pozostawiając jednak delikatny poblask, tlący się wokół wężowego piętna.

Smycz, wiążącą go od teraz z władcą jego życia i śmierci.

- Żyję, by ci służyć, mój panie.

Kłamstwo gładko opuściło jego usta. Powiedział to bez zająknięcia, pozwalając sobie spojrzeć na sekundę w otchłań wszechwiedzących źrenic. Myśli go nie zdradziły, nie miał wątpliwości. Zełgał _mu_ w twarz i nie znalazł w ciemnobrązowych oczach podejrzliwości.

Mógł to zrobić i w tej chwili, jak nigdy dotąd, wiedział, że chce. Nie tylko dla bezpieczeństwa Lily. Nie dla Syriusza i reszty czarodziejskiego świata, drżącego przed potęgą Lorda Voldemorta.

Zrobi wszystko, żeby _go_ zniszczyć.

Za dzisiejszą noc, za złamanie Severusa i spętanie jego magii.

Spotkanie trwało jeszcze kilka minut, a później Czarny Pan opuścił swoich podwładnych w towarzystwie Lucjusza. Szybko rozeszli się i pozostali goście, by aportować się poza obrębem rezydencji, ale Severus stał jeszcze dłuższą chwilę i wpatrywał w zapomniane, leżące na perskim dywanie, zwęglone truchło. Zdecydował, że dziś nie znajdował się w psychicznym stanie, by spotkać się z Dumbledorem i nie był pewien, czy jeszcze w tym życiu będzie.

Wyszedł w końcu na taras, prowadzący do ogrodu, w poszukiwaniu gospodarzy. Należało się pożegnać, jak nakazywały zasady etykiety. Skoro tak zdecydował, należało dalej grać.

Z zaskoczeniem usłyszał w ciemności rozedrgany emocjami, łamiący się głos Narcyzy, sugerujący… płacz. Nigdzie nie było jej jednak widać i dopiero, gdy jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do mroku na zewnątrz, wypatrzył jasnowłosą w gąszczu stratowanych różanych krzewów. Jej piękna, bladobłękitna suknia, ubłocona i utaplana w śniegu do kolan, przez chwilę przysłaniała leżącego na gołej ziemi Lucjusza, nad którym pochylała się kobieta. Akompaniowały temu dźwięki, świadczące o fizycznym cierpieniu, wyrywające się niekontrolowanie z piersi mężczyzny. Oczywiście, Lucjusz nie dopilnował Borgina i jego winą była utrata ingrediencji, bo bez wątpienia te właściwe zostały zamienione tak, jak w przypadku Amortencji. Malfoy zawiódł, a Voldemort do cierpliwych i litościwych nie należał. Uderzająca była jednak troska, z jaką zawsze zimna i wyrachowana kobieta badała i leczyła swoją różdżką obrażenia małżonka. On też nie pozostawał szorstki i nieprzystępny, ale starał się ją – bliską utraty nad sobą kontroli – uspokajać miękkim głosem.

Severus odczekał wystarczająco długo, by dać Malfoyom czas na zapanowanie nad kompromitującym dla siebie położeniem i nie wychylał się zza muru, dopóki gospodarze się nie zbliżyli. Wychwycił wreszcie strzępki rozmowy.

- … i po raz ostatni, odmawiam. Nie wspomnisz znów o tym. Jesteś teraz Malfoy i…

- Jestem z rodu Blacków, Lucjuszu. Tego się po mnie oczekuje i tak będzie najrozsądniej. Czarny Pan nie zareagowałby na tyle brutalnie… Nie ukarałby cię, gdybym cieszyła się u niego posłuchem jak Bella. I to moja krew Blacków pozwoliła temu odszczepieńcowi przejść osłony – padło wciąż rozedrganym, kobiecym głosem.

- Nawet nie przywołuj imienia tego małego ścierwa – syknął mężczyzna, ale kontynuował już w innym tonie. – Nie spotkało mnie nic, czego bym się nie spodziewał. Zawiodłem i zasłużyłem, ale nie pozwolę, żeby podobne… ewentualności stały się twoim udziałem. Nie jesteś Bellatrix, dziękować Merlinowi. Jeśli Rudolfowi nie przeszkadza stawianie życia swojej małżonki na ostrzu noża, to jego sprawa. Narcyzo, twoje zaangażowanie ograniczy się do wydawania nocnych przyjęć i uśmiechania się do gości. Jesteś moją żoną i tylko ja mam prawo do twojego ciała, łącznie z lewym przedramieniem.

- Jak sobie życzysz – ulegle wyszeptała pani Malfoy z nutką… czułości? Po chwili była już sobą, kiedy odezwała się beznamiętnie. – Zakładam, że w moje obowiązki wpisuje się sprowadzenie nowych pawi i pozbycie tego paskudztwa z trawnika?

Lucjusz nie odpowiedział, ale przeklął przez zęby i po chwili wyłonili się z alejki, kilka metrów od Severusa. Maski obojga były na swoim miejscu i po ich chłodnych spojrzeniach wywnioskował, że nie mieli pojęcia, iż chwilę temu zostali usłyszani. W innych okolicznościach Snape nie podarowałby sobie bliższej analizy tego, co miało miejsce pośród krwawo kwitnących róż. Dziś nie był w stanie myśleć. Po wymianie grzeczności i obdarzeniu nie nachalnym komplementem pani Malfoy, chłopak zawędrował w głąb ogrodu, by się stamtąd deportować.

I prawie potknął się o… krasnala ogrodowego. Ogłupiały rozejrzał się dookoła i dostrzegł całą armię kiczowatych gipsowych krasnali, okupującą ośnieżony trawnik, na którym kilka godzin temu widział spacerujące dostojnie pawie.

O szlag, a więc o tym rozmawiali. A jeśli dobrze zrozumiał nawiązanie do rodziny Narcyzy i to o _wyklętym odszczepieńcu_, zamiana pawi na ogrodowe krasnale była sprawką jej wydziedziczonego kuzyna, którego ze względu na krew, którą dzielił z panią domu, przepuściły zaklęcia ochronne wokół rezydencji. I ta Amortencja od Borgina… Malfoy oberwał od Lorda Voldemorta za niezabezpieczenie przesyłki i wpuszczenie intruza do własnego ogrodu, gdy za ścianą trwało spotkanie śmierciożerców z ich panem. Lucjusz został ukarany tej nocy podwójnie i obydwa numery, które boleśnie odczuł, wywinął Syriusz Black.

Severus mógłby się założyć, że dowcipniś specjalnie obrał za cel blondyna, z którym Snape się oficjalnie zakolegował. Jego przyjaciel wykazał w możliwie najbardziej wredny, syriuszowaty sposób, co sobie myśli o nowych znajomych Severusa.

To było takie… absurdalnie głupie.

Świeżo naznaczony śmierciożerca, daleki od stanu psychicznej równowagi, wybuchł histerycznym śmiechem. Zamiast palić żywcem ludzi i pozwalać pętać swoją magię pieprznemu psychopacie, mógłby razem z Syriuszem – w ramach ruchu oporu – transmutować pawie w gipsowe szkaradztwa albo podmieniać Voldemortowi pocztę, dorzucając listy miłosne. Może gdyby wcześniej dokładniej…

Nie. Wąż na lewym przedramieniu skutecznie przypomniał mu, że patrzenie wstecz nie przynosi nic dobrego. Po dzisiejszej nocy nie było powrotu.

* * *

_Tytuł odnosi się oczywiście do piątego przykazania dekalogu – nie zabijaj._

_W tym miejscu dzięki za natchnienie mojej znajomej, szczęśliwej kolekcjonerce i posiadaczce 11 (słownie: jedenastu) krasnali ogrodowych. Cudowna kobieta ;)_

* * *

_Doceniam każdy ślad, jaki po sobie zostawiacie w komentarzach. Szczególne podziękowanie dla Miyuki, jako że nie mogę go wyrazić w prywatnej korespondencji ;) Dzięki wszystkim za wszystkie favy i alerty._


	5. Idzie ku zmianom

_Boże, daj mi cierpliwość, bym pogodził się z tym, czego zmienić nie jestem w stanie. Daj mi siłę, bym zmieniał to, co zmienić mogę. I daj mi mądrość, bym odróżnił jedno od drugiego._

Marek Aureliusz

* * *

Kiedy pojawił się na znajomej polanie w pobliżu Wrzeszczącej Chaty, Dumbledore już na niego czekał, zapewne odrobinę zdziwiony spóźnieniem swojego – z natury pedantycznie punktualnego – szpiega. A szpiegowi za cholerę nie spieszyło się do tej rozmowy.

- Witaj, Severusie – zaczął starzec spokojnym tonem. – Rozumiem, że wczorajsza noc obfitowała w niefortunne zdarzenia. – Gdy chłopak nie wydał z siebie dźwięku, tamten kontynuował. – Znaleziono na obrzeżach Hogsmeade ciało i jego identyfikacja nastręcza sporo kłopotów…

- Zachary Bredfort, auror drugiego stopnia – doinformował głucho. – Moja robota. Wpadł, kręcąc się koło Borgina i Rosier sprowadził go do Malfoy Manor. A _on_ polecił mi się nim… zająć.

Zapadła głucha cisza. Dyrektor Hogwartu wpatrywał się w swojego niedawnego ucznia z czymś w rodzaju żalu. To było nie do zniesienia.

- Spaliłem go żywcem – wyrzucił z siebie chłopak, uciekając wzrokiem. – A właściwie zrobił to mój doskonały eliksir, powodując piętnastominutową agonię, bo nie miałem dość jaj, żeby odpalić Avadę i zrobić to od ręki.

- Bredfort zginął od Avady kedavry, jak mówią wyniki oględzin ciała – ostrożnie poprawił Dumbledore, przypatrując się mu z uwagą.

- _On_ go w końcu dobił, ale to nie robi różnicy, bo widocznie wystarczająco się zasłużyłem, żeby zarobić na nagrodę.

Zanim jeszcze skończył mówić, odwinął rękaw na lewym przedramieniu, ukazując szpecące bladą skórę wężowe piętno.

- Severusie…

- Powiedziałem kiedyś, że nie chcę moralizowania ani troski dopóki będę efektywny. Chciałeś mieć swojego szpiega i wydawało ci się, że dostanę się do Wewnętrznego Kręgu warząc eliksiry, kompletując archaiczne receptury i prawiąc komplementy Narcyzie Malfoy?

Starzec nie odpowiedział, a Snape nie był w stanie znieść tego współczującego wzroku, zupełnie mu nienależnego. Zdał sobie od razu sprawę, że ostatnie dotyczyło bardziej nastawienia jego samego, niedawno podjaranego rozszerzaniem horyzontów i brylowaniem na salonach. Udającego, że ta bardziej ekstremistyczna część w ogóle nie istniała i miała go nigdy nie dotyczyć. Nie po raz pierwszy w ciągu ostatniej doby przyznał przed samym sobą, że był skończenie głupi.

- Co Syriusz znalazł w przesyłce od Borgina? – zapytał beznamiętnie, odganiając bombardujące go koszmarne myśli. – Mam nadzieję, że gra była warta świeczki.

- Kilka czarnomagicznych artefaktów, starożytne zwoje o magii krwi i łzy feniksa, jak twierdzi znalazca…

- Jak twierdzi?

- Prawem łupu zdecydował zatrzymać je dla siebie – przyznał dyrektor, nieco zakłopotany. Severus nie mógł powstrzymać perwersyjnego, zimnego uśmiechu. Syriusz szybko się uczył, a przy jego zamiłowaniu do brawury ratujące życie panaceum będzie jak znalazł.

- Rozumiem, że to on zajmuje się teraz reorganizacją wywiadu Zakonu? Wypada pochwalić wyniki. Oczywiście wszystko zostaje po staremu, wiadomości ode mnie przechodzą przez ciebie i lepiej, żeby Syriusza nie spotkał nieszczęśliwy wypadek przy pracy.

- Oczywiście. – Dumbledore sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał zejść na niewygodny temat, więc Snape skinął tylko głową i odwrócił się, ale powstrzymały go w miejscu słowa starego czarodzieja. – Severusie, nie zrób teraz czegoś nierozważnego.

Młody śmierciożerca odwrócił się powoli z lodem w zmatowiałych oczach.

- Albusie, uważasz, że teraz mam większą motywację, by dochować wierności mojemu nowemu _panu_? – syknął, wypluwając ostatnie słowo. – Bo nie mam już odwrotu i jeśli nie zostanę z _nim_, to czeka mnie Azkaban? O tym, że to bilet w jedną stronę, akurat pomyślałem tygodnie temu, zanim zacząłem tę grę. Nie mam zamiaru przenosić się do innych okopów, żeby ratować tyłek, bez względu na to, jak potoczy się wojna.

- To nie jest dobry sposób myślenia, mój drogi chłopcze.

- Co ja, do jasnej cholery, mówiłem o _moim drogim chłopcu_?! Wsadź sobie gdzieś ten protekcjonalny ton. Nie jestem twoim uczniem, a już na pewno twoim synem, żebyś miał prawo odstawiać mi wykład z mądrości życiowej.

- Jak uważasz, Severusie. Nihilizm nie wpływa jednak dobrze na kondycję psychiczną, a wydaje mi się, że masz kilka rzeczy do utrzymania za mentalnymi barierami.

Ach, że też to akurat Snape'owi umknęło. Szpieg w depresji to szpieg niezdatny do kontynuowania misji, bo łatwy do zdemaskowania, a w końcu Dumbledore poświęcił temu projektowi prawie semestr zajęć z oklumencji i kilka ostatnich tygodni na pogadanki o Voldemorcie. Cóż by to było za marnotrawstwo.

Chłopak zaśmiał się szyderczo.

- Uspokoję cię, Albusie. Mam przed sobą zadania, które skutecznie utrzymują mnie przy życiu i nie pozwolą mi się rozpaść. Teraz, kiedy wreszcie uzyskałem dostęp do bardziej przydatnych informacji, nie pozwolę sobie na wpadkę. Nigdy nie miałem tak silnej motywacji. W końcu nie ma rzeczy, której bym nie zrobił, by osiągnąć cel.

W błękicie oczu Dumbledore'a błysnął strach, gdy głębiej przypatrzył się onyksowym tęczówkom, ale Severus nie przejął się tym szczególnie. Tylko domyślał się, co przez ostatnią dobę czaiło się w jego własnym, ciemnym spojrzeniu. Nie mógł się zmusić, by spojrzeć w lustro. Tafla zwierciadła odbijała istoty posiadające duszę, a on nie był pewien, czy w ogóle zobaczy swoje odbicie, bo najwyraźniej takowej już nie miał.

* * *

Końcówka marca, podobnie zresztą jak cały maj i większość czerwca, minęły mu na penetrowaniu spelun spod ciemnej gwiazdy, zakradaniu się do Głównego Archiwum Ministerstwa, dzięki uprzejmości i magicznej przepustce Artura, a także licznych spotkaniach w najdziwniejszych miejscach, o istnieniu których nawet on niedawno nie wiedział. Po niemal trzech miesiącach wzmożonej pracy mógł powiedzieć, że Zakon miał wreszcie swoją, nie najgorzej zorganizowaną siatkę do zbierania i przekazywania informacji. Syriusz zbudował ją praktycznie od podstaw według własnego pomyślunku. Już po pobieżnym wybadaniu gruntu miał świadomość, że potężni skądinąd czarodzieje, pokroju Moody'ego czy McGonagall, nie mieli zielonego pojęcia, gdzie zacząć. Pozostawali zagubieni, jeśli chodziło o bardziej zakulisowe działania, wymagające nie tyle faktycznej siły, co sprytu i kreatywności oraz naginania zasad. Nie mógł mieć im za złe tych braków, wynikających z ich osobowości – w końcu trzon Zakonu Feniksa budowali dawni Gryfoni, pałający naturalną niechęcią do bardziej ślizgońskiego podejścia w kwestii polityki.

Na wojnie można sobie pozwalać na sentymenty i szumny heroizm, tylko o ile chce się dostąpić zaszczytu odznaczenia Orderem Merlina Pierwszej Klasy. Pośmiertnie.

Syriusz skutecznie wyplenił u siebie ciągoty do niepotrzebnego ryzyka i docenił przydatność odwoływania się do groźby, kiedy z próśb niewiele sobie robiono.

O tym, że z nonszalanckim osiemnastolatkiem lepiej nie pogrywać, miał wątpliwą okazję właśnie uświadamiać sobie zestrachany Mundungus Fletcher, z paniką w oczach kombinujący zapewne, jak by się tu wyłgać tym razem z niezaciekawej sytuacji.

- Zupełnie nie wiem, co ma pan na myśli… To jakieś wielkie nieporozumienie, panie Black.

- O popatrz, a ostatnio byliśmy na ty, Dung. Przestań włazić mi w dupę, bo mam inne preferencje. – Syriusz zablokował mężczyźnie ciałem ostatnią drogę ucieczki. – Gdzie byłeś, kiedy cię nie było, zanim zgarnęli cię kolesie z Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów zupełnie gdzie indziej, niż powinieneś się znajdować?

Dał chwilę oszołomionemu cinkciarzowi na bliższą analizę średnio gramatycznego pytania, bo poniekąd bawiły go reakcje tego konkretnego czarodzieja, którego można by pomylić z domowym skrzatem ze względu na stan odzienia i fizjonomię. Z błędu wyprowadzał jedynie jego zdecydowanie ludzki wzrost i obecność za pasem porządnie ufajdanych spodni niemniej ufajdanej różdżki.

Dumbledore stanowczo odradzał włączenie Fletchera do organizacji, a Moody nawet chciał go zamknąć, kiedy dowiedział się, że wreszcie ktoś ustalił adres pobytu rzeczonego, ale sam Black widział potencjał w nowym nabytku. Oczywiście wiązały się z tym problemy, wymuszające średnio pięć razy w miesiącu wygrzebywanie Dunga z ministerialnych macek, bo pechowiec miał chyba na pieńku z oficjelami w każdym departamencie i zwiedził połowę aresztów po tej stronie Dziurawego Kotła. Nie było jednak drugiej osoby o tak rozległych kontaktach i dojściach. Gdyby Fletcherowi odpowiednio wynagrodzić galeonami fatygę, zapewne udanie upchnąłby jakiś specyfik na potencję samemu Voldemortowi i jeszcze dostałby od tegoż klienta pisemną rekomendację gwarancji jakości. Zważywszy na uzdolnienia Fletchera, niejakie prawne zawirowania w opasłej kartotece były nieliczącymi się drobnostkami.

Syriusz nie mógł sobie jednak pozwolić, by Dung uzyskał tę przewagę, która pozwoliłaby mu dostrzec swoją właściwą użyteczność, bo wtedy już na pewno nie wylazłby chłopakowi z kieszeni. Dobrze było kanciarza regularnie postraszyć i całkiem pomyślnie się składało, jeśli akurat pojawiał się po temu powód.

- Ci z Departamentu Magicznych Gier zwyczajnie szukają kozła ofiarnego – pożalił się Dung. – Zdarzy się czarodziejowi trafić… niechcący zupełnie… do jakiegoś kasyna raz czy dwa razy w życiu…

- Siedemnaście razy od początku roku, a nie mamy połowy. I to były nielegalne lokale, a w papierach trzech wisiałeś jako współwłaściciel.

- Przecież wiesz, Black, jak to jest. Lipne umowy, bo szanująca się arystokracja nie chce postawić magicznej sygnatury na pergaminie, ale już pieniądz z najgorszej dziury, dechami zabitej, im nie śmierdzi. Sam złamanego knuta się na tym nie dorobiłem.

- Bo płacili galeonami. Wracając do tematu – gdzie cię poniosło w zeszły wtorek, kiedy miałeś pojawić się z przesyłką Pod Świńskim Łbem?

Chłopak złowrogo zmierzył mężczyznę wzrokiem, z ukontentowaniem obserwując pogorszenie się psychicznego stanu Fletchera. Uwielbiał tego szachraja, lecz łgarstwem byłoby zaprzeczanie, że w równym stopniu nie bawiło go pogrywanie sobie z jego pokrętną osobą. To świadczyło o nobilitacji Mundungusa w syriuszowej ocenie, bo niewielu było czarodziejów, z którymi w ogóle chciało się Blackowi wchodzić w głębsze dywagacje. Ten stanowił na wszystkich polach prawdziwy oryginał.

- Te urzędnicze szuje mnie zgarnęły, z pogwałceniem praw obywatelskich i nietykalności osobistej! – przesadnie obruszał się pokrzywdzony, badając kątem oka reakcję Syriusza.

- To było wieczorem, jak wskazuje protokół zatrzymania. Gdzie byłeś w porze obiadowej?

- Yyy… Bo ja wiem? Tydzień czasu, człowiek może mieć luki w pamięci.

- Dobrze, że znam twoje niedomagania i sprawdziłem. Od jedenastej do trzynastej czterdzieści pięć przegrywałeś na wyścigach purpurowych ropuch galeony Zakonu, które miałeś wieczorem zostawić u Aberfortha – doprecyzował ostro Black, ociupinę znudzony jąkaniem się rozmówcy. – Purpurowe ropuchy? Serio, Dung?

- Musiałem się odkuć. Wszystko oddam, Merlin mi świadkiem. – Fletcher wykonał gest, jakby chciał złożyć Wieczystą, ale chłopak nie złapał się na blef. Czekał z uniesioną brwią na deklarację, popartą przysięgą na magię, ale – rzecz jasna – się nie doczekał. Dung opuścił podniesioną rękę i, udanie skruszony, jęknął żałośliwie. Podarował sobie kontynuowanie strategii grania na empatii młodego arystokraty, bowiem osiemnastolatek żadnej nie wykazywał.

- Wygodnie, bo stary dziad od stuleci gryzie ziemie. – Black był bezlitosny. – Prędzej Minister zaprzysięgnie celibat, niż ktokolwiek wyciągnie od ciebie gotówkę. Odpracujesz to albo puszczam sowę do Departamentu Magicznych Gier i masz z głowy problem z zakwaterowaniem na najbliższe lata. W pasiaku będzie ci do twarzy. Wyszczupla.

- Ależ Syriuszu, po co zaraz się odwoływać do drastycznych środków. Ja na tych wyścigach byłem zupełnie służbowo. Zasięgnąć informacji. Wyszedłem z tym… jak to mówią… z inicjatywą! – Porozumiewawczo łypnął okiem, ale na chłopaku większego wrażenia to nie zrobiło, więc kontynuował z mniej pewną miną. – Po tym, jak Borgin zaliczył tę wpadkę, co to mu później śmierciożercy zrobili rozkipisz w lokalu, konkurencja zaczęła zacierać ręce. Mówi się…

Black uśmiechnął się w duchu. Zdolności adaptacyjne tego kombinatora były godne pozazdroszczenia, a silny instynkt przetrwania pozwoli mu z dużym prawdopodobieństwem doczekać praprawnuków, jeśli jakakolwiek kobieta będzie miała dostatecznie niskie poczucie własnej wartości, by dać mu się zaciągnąć do alkowy.

- Kto mówi? – zdecydował dopytać Syriusz. A nuż sprawa wyda się warta zachodu.

- Daj żyć. Przecież wiesz, że jeśli puszczę parę z gęby i moje anonimowe źródła się dowiedzą, że nie są już anonimowe, to mi Eliksir Życia nie pomoże.

Fakt, Mundungus Fletcher nigdy nie ujawniał swoich dojść, ale jego informacje zazwyczaj okazywały się rzetelne i nieocenione, bo obracał się w kręgach, do jakich nie dało się dotrzeć, nie spędzając wcześniej połowy życia po ciupach i rynsztokach.

Syriusz skinął mu głową, by kontynuował.

- No więc, na zachodnim Nokrutnie, obok wiadomej knajpy, co do niej aurorzy zrobili wjazd po Wielkanocy i ja nic z tym nie miałem wspólnego – zaznaczył z naciskiem – rozkłada się w każdy czwartek na godzinę taki łapserdak i nagabuje ludzi. Metr osiemdziesiąt pięć, ciemne włosy do ramion, goła wila na lewym pośladku… – Black uniósł brew w wyrazie zaciekawienia, skąd Dung zna takie szczegóły anatomiczne przypadkowego nieznajomego, ale informator niezrażony kontynuował. – No to ten delikwent robi teraz za obwoźne zaplecze dla śmierciożerców, tak się przynajmniej gada na mieście.

- A co się przemilcza?

- Meritum sprawy, że tak powiem. Bo to się kupy nie trzyma. Kto wystawałby na ulicy w taką gównianą pogodę, skoro miałby już fuchę dostawcy dla klientów z ciężką sakiewką? – zapytał retorycznie, dawkując napięcie. Pechowo, zupełnie nieumiejętnie, bo Syriusz sam wyłapał absurd sytuacji.

- Dung, ty znasz tego człowieka? Skoro wiesz, co ma wydziergane na pośladku…

- Nie, ja wiem, co miał wydziergane Buck Reily, bo to szwagier mojej kuzynki był. Tyle, że gryzie piach od zimy. Po tym, jak próbował przekombinować i zaszantażować jednego z wielkich panów, żonie przesłali złamaną różdżkę i odcięte uszy. Obydwa – podkreślił uniesieniem dwóch palców, noszących pod paznokciami pozostałości wczorajszego śniadania. – Ten ktosiek na ulicy nie narzeka na słuch. – Twarz Dunga, ukontentowanego swoją przemyślnością, nabrała konspiratorskiego wyrazu. – Na moje oko jest po Wielosoku i robi za szpicla.

_Albo za przynętę_, dopowiedział sobie Syriusz.

- Kogo szantażował ten… Reily?

- Ale tego już naprawdę ode mnie nie usłyszałeś – ostrzegł z niepokojem Fletcher, rozglądając się po pustej ulicy. Chłopak skinął w milczeniu, zanim jego informator dopowiedział półgłosem – Avery'ego.

* * *

W ciągu kolejnych miesięcy nic się właściwie nie zmieniało, a każdy dzień był podobny do kolejnego, o ile akurat w ramach rozrywki nie wypadał jakiś rajd na rozprostowanie kości. Od Severusa nie wymagano zazwyczaj obecności, bo jego głównym zadaniem była praca nad recepturami i udoskonalanie mikstur. Pierwszy raz w swoim życiu z niechęcią stawał przy kociołku, wiedząc, że jego idealne produkty będą niosły śmierć i zniszczenie, ale to było na swój sposób lepsze niż towarzyszenie reszcie i współuczestniczenie w ich sadystycznych zabawach. Skutków działania swoich eliksirów zazwyczaj nie oglądał, oczywiście poza momentem ich testowania.

Zgredek musiał go nienawidzić przynajmniej w takim stopniu, jak on sam siebie.

Przez te kilka tygodni brał czynny udział w pięciu wycieczkach krajoznawczych, których celem było odesłanie do wieczności co bardziej załażących za skórę Voldemortowi aurorów i funkcjonariuszy Ministerstwa. W trzech przypadkach ofiarom udało się zbiec, w dużym stopniu dzięki odpowiednio szybkiej reakcji Zakonu na wysłane naprędce ostrzeżenie. W dwóch pozostałych nawet po domach, służących aurorskim rodzinom za schronienie, nie pozostał kamień na kamieniu.

Severus swobodnie operował Sectumsemprą i kilkakrotnie użył Cruciatusa, zrywając ze swoim postanowieniem zachowywania Niewybaczalnych dla prawdziwych wrogów. Skoro zdecydował się na przyjęcie Znaku, musiał być wiarygodny, a śmierciożercy nie bawili się zgodnie z pojedynkowym ceremoniałem. Zresztą, ci pechowcy, którzy trafiali pod jego różdżkę, i tak byli już trupami, a on nie mógł tego zmienić. Nie, kiedy obok roiło się od czarnoodzianych drapieżników, nigdy nie rezygnujących z łupu. Dlatego torturował, kiedy wymagały tego okoliczności – aby nikt nie przyglądał się mu bliżej i nie wymuszał na nim choćby sięgania do Avady. Aby uniknąć niefortunnych sytuacji, na rajdach starał się trzymać blisko Lestrange'ów czy Rosiera, bo ich nienasycone apetyty odbierały robotę innym uczestnikom zabawy, robiącym tylko za publikę.

Zdarzało mu się pojawiać na spotkaniach z Dumbledorem ze śladami krwi na ubraniu, a stary czarodziej zdawał się tego nie widzieć, z uwagą wysłuchując cennych informacji, ślepy na wszystko inne. Zapewne planował już, jak je wykorzysta, wypierając ze świadomości, przez kogo i w jaki sposób zostały zdobyte. Starzec trzymał się niezmiennie ich początkowych ustaleń i nigdy nie moralizował, bo Severus ze swojej strony pozostawał niezmiennie efektywny. Na początku, zaraz po naznaczeniu, chłopak spodziewał się wyczuć od Dumbledore'a odrazę i niechęć do swojego szpiega. Zdumienie Snape'a było bezbrzeżne, gdy uzmysłowił sobie, że dyrektorowi naprawdę nie przeszkadzało, co jego wtyka musi robić, by wejść w posiadanie prawdziwie wartościowych danych. Starzec nie skupiał się na szczegółach, patrząc szerzej. Wreszcie dotarło do Severusa, że wspaniały przywódca Jasnej Strony, nawet jeśli faktycznie i nie tylko na potrzeby utrzymania dobrego wizerunku bolał nad pojedynczymi ofiarami tej wojny, to akceptował te straty i godził się z nimi w imię wyższego dobra. Po tym objawieniu niedawny uczeń Hogwartu zaczął żałować, że dyrektor nie pozostał tylko wkurzającym, dziadziusiowatym staruszkiem z zamiłowaniem do tandety i wyżerających mózg słodyczy. Poznanie kodeksu etycznego Dumbledore'a odbierało Zakonowi Feniksa i Jasnej Stronie nieco z ich… jasności.

Nawet jeśli nie wszystko w tym układzie się Severusowi podobało, nie widział za bardzo alternatywy. Stał się za to jeszcze ostrożniejszy w relacjach z tym starym wygą. Niezmiennie jednak przekazywał informacje, bowiem – zapewne w dużej mierze dzięki Syriuszowi – Zakon robił z nich dobry użytek. A potem, z poczuciem dobrze spełnionego obowiązku, Snape udawał się do Malfoy Manor, by uwarzyć jakiś śmiercionośny eliksir albo załapać się na kolejny, naprędce zmontowany rajd po mugolskich osiedlach. I następnie wracał na polanę obok Wrzeszczącej Chaty, w celu podzielenia się szczegółami powyższego z Dumbledorem.

To stało się już niemal rutyną.

Chociaż na pozór wszystko wydawało się takie samo, wyczuwalnie szło ku zmianom. Śmierciożercy coraz bardziej wychodzili z inicjatywą, starając się utrafić w gusta Voldemorta, a ten w żadnym razie ich nie stopował. O ile jeszcze w zimie najbliżsi Czarnemu Panu podwładni w jakiś sposób Severusowi imponowali swoim obyciem, inteligencją czy potencjałem, to teraz, widząc ich w akcji, zmieniających się z arystokratów w ucieleśnienie pierwotnych, prymitywnych instynktów, zwyczajnie nimi gardził.

Stopniowe spuszczanie śmierciożerców ze smyczy było niewątpliwie następstwem zmian, jakie zaszły w organizacji Zakonu, który wreszcie jako tako zapanował nad wewnętrznym chaosem. Teraz zaczęło się prawdziwe polowanie, z wypłaszaniem zwierzyny, różniące się od wcześniejszego strzelania do nieruchomych celów. Słudzy Czarnego Pana musieli się wykazywać inwencją i większą ostrożnością, by nie narazić się na _jego_ gniew za bezproduktywność oraz zasypywanie _go_ spreparowanymi informacjami, jak to miało miejsce na przełomie zimy i wiosny, kiedy Syriusz rozkręcił swój kontrwywiad i wprowadził na scenę Raguela.

Severus był pod wrażeniem pomysłowości przyjaciela i jego podejścia do tematu bez śmiertelnej powagi, której było wszędzie od zasrania. Ośmieszanie śmierciożerców wywoływało bardziej dalekosiężne skutki niż kolejne morderstwa po stronie przeciwników. Anonimowe trupy tak nie zapadały w pamięć przeciętnego szarego obywatela jak nagłówki w _Proroku Codziennym_ i zdjęcia szacownego Avery'ego seniora na łóżku w Świętym Mungu, z pokaźnym biustem oraz skrzydłami. To nie był sposób na prowadzenie wojny, który zapewniałby zwycięstwo, ale lepszy taki niż żaden. Oddźwięk społeczny robił swoje i powstrzymywanie tłumów przed masową histerią warte było odrobiny zaangażowania. Jak znał Syriusza, jego przyjaciel miał przy tym kupę radochy.

Z kolei samym Severusem zawładnęło poczucie, że dryfuje na wodach niemocy, nie mogąc uchwycić wzrokiem linii brzegu. Był od początku świadomy niemożliwości wykorzystywania wszystkich przekazywanych Dumbledore'owi informacji bez niebezpieczeństwa szybkiego wykrycia przecieku. Chłopak mimo to utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że to wszystko zmierza donikąd. Nawet jeśli zagrożeni atakiem będą mieli czas na ukrycie się, nadal pozostawali uciekinierami. Na miejsce każdego wykrytego donosiciela pojawiał się kolejny. Każda akcja wywoływała reakcję i to się nie kończyło.

Jeśli ktoś miał dość rozumu, to powinien spalić za sobą mosty i zabunkrować się gdzieś głęboko, po mugolskiej stronie, bo tutaj nie było przyszłości. Problem w tym, że nie miał co liczyć, by dwa powody jego zmartwień doszły do tych samych wniosków i skorzystały z rozumu. Należało dziękować Merlinowi, że w swojej głupocie nie rzucali się do walki w pierwszym szeregu.

Severusa toczyła bezsilność i jego śmiała deklaracja doprowadzenia do upadku Czarnego Pana z upływem dni zaczynała nabierać nierealności, z kolei same obrazy z nocy przyjęcia Mrocznego Znaku zamiast blaknąć – stawały się wyrazistsze. Ta sama determinacja, która go napędzała, mogła równie dobrze rozbić go na kawałki, a wszystko poszłoby w cholerę. Nie chciał zapomnieć, ale musiał ciągle mieć świadomość, dlaczego pamięta. Z tego powodu zazwyczaj odsuwał od siebie niepożądane myśli i pozostawał skupiony na nieprzyjemnie odległym celu.

Malfoy Manor stało się właściwie jego domem. Jeśli akurat nie pracował, co zdarzało się niemal każdego dnia, to uczestniczył w nocnych spotkaniach w jednym z salonów, choć zazwyczaj bez obecności samego Voldemorta. Chociaż Czarny Pan nie pojawiał się w gościnie u Malfoya częściej niż raz, dwa razy w tygodniu, a i wtedy nie zawsze mieli do niego dostęp postronni, to i tak ta częstotliwość świadczyła o szczególnej roli Lucjusza wśród zastępów wojowników Ciemnej Strony. Dzięki temu, że Severus był blisko, słyszał i wiedział więcej niż zapewne powinien, sporo wyczytując między wierszami.

To właśnie zachowanie jasnowłosego gospodarza zasygnalizowało mu, że coś się zmienia i tymi zmianami rzeczony nie wydawał się szczególnie usatysfakcjonowany.

Severus, pomimo miesięcy kręcenia się w pobliżu, nie był w stanie rozgryźć młodego Malfoya. Bez wątpienia Lucjusza napędzała ambicja i żądza władzy, miał też skrystalizowane plany polityczne, sięgające poza Wizengamot, w którym stołek należał mu się z urodzenia. Fascynowała go potęga i Czarna Magia, bo wydawały się środkiem do realizacji tych celów. Popierał Voldemorta ideologicznie, prawdziwie przekonany o nierówności czarodziejów ze względu na ich urodzenie. Jednak przy tym wszystkim usilnie starał się zachować prywatną przestrzeń, w której brakowało miejsca dla polityki, a która zarezerwowana była dla jego żony. Starał się za wszelką cenę trzymać Narcyzę na uboczu, z rezerwą, choć bez wyraźniej niechęci, traktując jej ukochaną siostrę. Nie lubił nawet, gdy były porównywane, bo to kierowało rozmowę w stronę pytań o brak bezpośredniego zaangażowania młodej pani Malfoy w śmierciożerczą sprawę, której dla odmiany jej siostra oddała się bez reszty.

Gdyby nie chodziło o parę czystej krwi arystokratów, połączonych ze sobą politycznym mariażem, Snape zaryzykowałby stwierdzenie, że Lucjusz robił to z miłości i troski, zdając się przy okazji na swój zmysł polityczny. Jeśli Czarny Pan rzeczywiście przejąłby władzę absolutną, Narcyza pozostawała żoną jednego z jego najbardziej zaufanych sług. Gdyby coś jednak poszłoby nie po ich myśli, z nikłym prawdopodobieństwem, ale zawsze, to nawet nazwisko, pieniądze i wpływy nie ochroniłyby Malfoya przed Azkabanam albo czymś gorszym, z kolei jego żona pozostawała czysta. Ten jeden element nie pasował do obrazu Lucjusza Malfoya, bezwzględnego śmierciożercy, którym przecież był, bo takim go widział Severus w czasie rajdów i w pobliżu Voldemorta. Jeśli jednak dla tego wyrachowanego i szalenie inteligentnego, ukierunkowanego na cel czarodzieja istniało coś więcej, poza dążeniami jego pana?

Snape znał już tę słabość, która mogła być także cholernie silną motywacją. Dla kogoś prawdziwie ważnego można posunąć się do wszystkiego. Pod tym kątem, w porównaniu do Voldemorta, któremu nie zależało na niczym, oprócz samego siebie, Malfoy mógł być bardziej niebezpieczny i Severus zdecydował go nie lekceważyć.

I severusowe myśli pobiegły w stronę pewnej, udzielonej ustami Lucjusza, całkiem pożytecznej rady na temat zachowania odpowiedniego nastawienia do przedstawicieli rodu Blacków. W ocienionej kwitnącymi różami alejce Snape właśnie usłyszał charakterystyczny śmiech, od którego nawet jemu robiło się nieprzyjemnie chłodno, a jedyną osobą, przed którą czuł prawdziwy lęk, był Voldemort. Temperatura spadła o co najmniej kilka stopni, pomimo naprawdę ciepłego czerwcowego wieczoru, kiedy pozbawionemu miękkości śmiechowi zawtórował niższy, ostry głos towarzyszącego Bellatrix młodego chłopaka.

- Witaj Bello. – Lucjusz wszedł w obowiązki pana domu, unosząc lekko kąciki ust i dłoń w wymuszonym geście powitania. W jego oczach czaiła się groźba. – Miło, że zdecydowałaś nam umilić wieczór swoją obecnością, ale tego samego nie mogę powiedzieć o twoim towarzyszu.

O, w tym miejscu Severus zgadzał się z gospodarzem w całej rozciągłości, mierząc się spojrzeniem z Tertiusem Averym, ujmującym ramię Lestrange.

- Lucjuszu, nie bądź takim gburem – obruszała się kobieta i teatralnie wydęła wargi jak skarcona mała dziewczynka. – Młody Tertius tak cieszył się na tę wizytę.

- Szczerze wątpię – zripostował blondyn, a i twarz podmiotu konwersacji nie wyrażała szczególnego zadowolenia ze znalezienia się w takim towarzystwie. Malfoy kontynuował, zwracając się do szwagierki. – Wiesz, że cię uwielbiam i możesz czuć się w tym domu jak we własnym, ale zanim zaprosisz gości, wolałbym o tym wiedzieć, żeby wydać odpowiednie dyspozycje.

- Och? – Bellatrix zrobiła zadziwioną minę. Przechyliła głowę w taki sposób, że promienie zachodzącego słońca delikatnie podkreśliły jej idealne kości policzkowe i długą szyję. Ewidentnie celowo sięgnęła do arsenału, który zwykle działał na mężczyzn. Zatrzepotała rzęsami, ocieniającymi ciemne tęczówki, zupełnie pozbawione miękkości i kobiecego ciepła, które sugerował wyraz jej twarzy. To była jednak najbardziej niebezpieczna kobieta, z jaką Severus miał do czynienia. O tym upewniły go iskierki szaleństwa w jej hipnotyzujących oczach, gdy znów się odezwała słodko. – Sama tylko przenoszę wiadomość. Dziś w nocy odwiedzi Malfoy Manor nasz pan. To _on_ zaprosił tutaj Avery'ego, ale może też powinien cię pytać o zgodę?

Snape poczuł, jak gęstnieje powietrze i jego samopoczucia nie poprawił wypełzający na usta Tertiusa sadystyczny, triumfalny uśmiech. Lucjusz najszybciej się opanował, a jego głos, gdy zdecydował zaspokoić ciekawość szwagierki, zabrzmiał chłodno, ale z wystudiowaną uprzejmością.

- Droga Bello, chyba widzisz różnicę między sobą a Czarnym Panem i nie muszę ci tego rozrysowywać na pergaminie? Skoro jednak zostałaś wyznaczona do roli posłańca, to wywiąż się z nałożonego na ciebie obowiązku i wyjaśnij, w jakim charakterze mam zaszczyt… gościć… młodego Avery'ego.

- Nie wychodziłeś dziś z domu? – z udawanym żalem zapytała Lestrange. – Grono aurorów uszczupliło się o kolejnych dwóch pechowców, cały Nokturn będzie miał o czym rozprawiać nad obiadem do końca tygodnia. Doprawdy, że też takie atrakcje cię omijają… Ach. Nie byłeś zaproszony? Mogę ci umilić czas opowieścią o ciekawszych momentach, zanim pojawi się reszta gości, a zapewniam, że nawet ja byłam pod wrażeniem kreatywności Tertiusa. Jednak ze względu na wąskie grono obecnych nasz pan uznał, że ceremonię należy odłożyć na dzisiejszy wieczór, by zapewnić odpowiednią oprawę. Chłopak naprawdę sobie na to zasłużył, więc nie bądź taki nieuprzejmy i zaproś nas do środka. Stęskniłam się od wczoraj za Cyzią i daruję sobie wystawanie na werandzie.

Nie dała szansy zareagować Malfoyowi i zwinnie ominęła go, ciągnąc za sobą Avery'ego w stronę wejściowego hallu, jakby się rzeczywiście czuła jak u siebie w domu. Lucjusz odwrócił się za odchodzącymi z niesmakiem, który przeszedł w niemaskowany gniew. Nie chodziło tylko o obecność tego małego sukinsyna, wyraźnie przez większość arystokratów pogardzanego, a nawet nie o to, iż gnojek najwyraźniej wkupił się w łaski Voldemorta.

Malfoy tłumił w sobie złość z powodu tego, że został pominięty na rzecz tej szalonej psychopatki.

- Idzie ku gorszemu – wyrwało mu się na głos i szybko odwrócił się do Severusa z przestrachem, poniewczasie przypominając sobie o jego obecności. To, co zobaczył na twarzy mistrza eliksirów, musiało Malfoya uspokoić, bo przywołał ponownie cały swój uprzejmy chłód, maskujący prawdziwe emocje. Jeśli onyksowe oczy odbijały myśli chłopaka, to za bardzo nie różniły się od jasnych tęczówek blondyna.

Obydwaj mimowolnie drgnęli i Severus nie miał wątpliwości, że Lucjusz również poczuł silny impuls obcej magii, emanujący z piętna na lewym przedramieniu. Pan wzywał sługi, by dzieliły z nim moment przyjęcia do grona wybranych nowego nabytku.

I wtedy dotarło wreszcie do severusowego mózgu, że Tertius Avery od dzisiaj znów wkroczy do jego świata, dzieląc z nim Mroczny Znak i tym razem Snape nie będzie sobie mógł pozwolić na usunięcie gnoja z drogi.

Jakby dotąd nie było wystarczająco gówniano.

* * *

Tęsknił za Ealing Road prawie tak bardzo, jak za Pokojem Życzeń, chociaż o tym drugim nie pozwalał sobie za często myśleć, by nie oszaleć. Pomieszkiwał więc z Austen i Potterami w ich aktualnej kryjówce, czuł się jednak bezdomny jak nigdy dotąd. Nie miał swojego miejsca, do którego mógłby wracać, ale całą duszą dziękował Niebiosom, że był ktoś, kto na niego zawsze czekał, oferując bezpieczną przystań otwartych ramion i kojące słowa, zawsze potrafiące go sprowadzić znad krawędzi, kiedy pozwalał sobie myśleć za dużo. Tak jak obiecał Vitalii, odpuścił ponowne próby dotarcia do Seva i poniekąd pocieszała go myśl, że ten nie bywał za często widywany i wymieniany wśród typowanych uczestników kolejnych śmierciożerczych rajdów. Istniała szansa, że dostatecznie długo uda się idiocie utrzymać przy życiu i nie umoczyć na tyle, by nie było odwrotu. Syriusz mógłby go jakoś z tego wyciągnąć, kiedy wreszcie znajdzie sposób, a na razie nie miał na to najmniejszych pomysłów.

Hedonistycznie korzystał z jednej z chwil oddechu, pozwalających utrzymać się mu przy zdrowych zmysłach. Wreszcie, pierwszy raz od sześciu dni, udało mu się po ludzku wyspać, czując przy boku znajome, kochane ciało, dające jak nic innego na świecie irracjonalne poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Obecność Vitalii niezmiennie odganiała koszmary i dziewczyna żartobliwie przypominała mu co jakiś czas, że zawsze będzie do niej wracał choćby po to, aby odespać zarwane noce. Prawda była jednak taka, że dzięki niej, w całej tej beznadziei, potrafił dostrzec światełko w tunelu. Jakkolwiek naiwnie to brzmiało, kiedy czytało się w relacjach Rity Skeeter o kolejnych aktach przemocy, trupach i śladach użycia morderczej Czarnej Magii, Black naprawdę wierzył, że ten obłęd kiedyś się skończy i warto czekać. Wtedy będą mogli wreszcie wychodzić na ulice bez zaklęć maskujących i awaryjnego świstoklika w kieszeni, nie oglądając się przez ramię.

Kiedy wojna się dobiegnie końca, będą mogli zacząć żyć.

Otworzył oczy przytomniej, kiedy usłyszał przytłumiony odgłos stukania o okienną framugę i szybę, przez którą wdzierały się do pokoju promienie nie tak już porannego słońca. Bez ociągania poderwał tyłek z pościeli i usłużnie uchylił okno, wpuszczając do środka nieco powietrza, zalatującego spalinami fabrycznymi. Na parapecie wylądowała sowa, targająca przesyłkę. Ptaszysko, uwolnione od papierowego balastu, przysiadło na skraju komody, domagając się odrobiny pieszczot. Otrzymawszy owe zaskrzeczało ukontentowane i rzuciło się na suchą karmę, jak zawsze przygotowaną wcześniej na jednej z półek regału. Na pozostałych walały się stare egzemplarze _Proroka_ z poprzednich tygodni.

Nawet jeśli Syriusz akurat był kilka dni poza – tak zwanym – domem, zawsze po powrocie uzupełniał braki, z zamiłowaniem zaczytując się bez pamięci w rubryce towarzyskiej i tekstach panny Skeeter. Jedno z niewielu dziwactw, z których nie miał zamiaru rezygnować, choćby w obliczu końca świata.

Jak miał w zwyczaju, także dziś tradycyjnie chciał ominąć czołówkę, by wrócić do niej później, już nabuzowany endorfiną i z uśmiechem na twarzy. Tylko w takim stanie pozwalał sobie zaznajamiać się z makabrycznymi szczegółami aktualnych, przeważnie tragicznych informacji z frontu, bo od miesięcy o tym krzyczały pierwsze strony dzienników. Jego uwagę przykuło jednak zdjęcie znajomego lokalu w północnej części ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, o którym nie dawniej niż dzień wcześniej napomknął Dung Fletcher. Jeszcze wczorajszego wieczora Black przekazał ostrzeżenie o szemranej działalności pewnego ewidentnego trupa Dumbledore'owi, ale widać zdało się to jak psu na budę. A już na pewno nie pomogło dwóm aurorom, jak donosił korespondent _Proroka_.

Ze zniechęceniem chłopak przebiegł tekst wzrokiem drugi raz i nie budząc Vitalii wymknął się do małego saloniku, by fiuuknąć w parę miejsc. Po nieudanej próbie skontaktowania się z kominkiem dyrektora Hogwartu – też to była dla Syriusza wielka nowość – udało mu się złapać Alastora Moody'ego, a ten, po swojemu, nie przebierał w słowach.

-… skończeni idioci. Nie zastosowali się do protokołu, nie rzucili odpowiednich zaklęć skanujących. Przez własną głupotę dali się zabić. Departament stracił dwóch wykwalifikowanych aurorów z powodu domowego skrzata!

- A więc pod Wielosokowym…

- Był zwykły skrzat. A ci niekompetentni partacze myśleli, że skoro pozorant nie ma różdżki, to można zignorować środki bezpieczeństwa.

- I skrzat deportował się z nimi, kiedy go tylko dotknęli… Prosto w ręce śmierciożerców – wyszeptał Syriusz w kierunku zielonkawych płomieni, składając kawałki układanki do siebie.

- Z kim ja mam pracować, skoro aurorzy najwyższej rangi pozwalają się w taki głupi sposób uśmiercić?! – huknęło z paleniska i po chwili twarz Moody'ego, epatująca irytacją i zniechęceniem, zniknęła Blackowi z oczu.

Chłopak opadł na podłogę w wyrazie rezygnacji. Chociaż przejął się smutnym losem dwóch mężczyzn, to nie mógł nie podzielać zdania ich przełożonego. Sami się w to wpakowali, ryzykując niepotrzebnie z czystej brawury. Zignorowali ostrzeżenie o prawdopodobnym podstępie, skupieni na możliwości wykazania się schwytaniem ważnego dla Voldemorta źródła zaopatrzenia. Nawet co bystrzejsze dziecko zorientowałoby się co do mocno podejrzanej sytuacji i nie podarowałoby sobie porządnego rozpoznania. Może rzeczywiście niedługo na kurs aurorski zaczną przyjmować małolatów, bo w ciągu ostatniego roku Departament stracił niemal połowę swojego doświadczonego składu.

Obok Syriusza na dywanie uklękła Vitalia, mnąc w dłoniach dzisiejszy egzemplarz _Proroka_.

- Chodzi o tych dwóch aurorów? – zapytała łagodnie, odkładając gazetę i delikatnie gładząc chłopaka po karku, jak zawsze trafnie odczytując jego myśli i starając się rozładować napięcie. – Nie możesz wiedzieć na czas o wszystkim i wszystkich uratować.

- Ale ja wiedziałem. Dostałem cynk, przekazałem wyżej i ci dwaj, idąc do tego zaułka, powinni byli skorzystać z ostrzeżenia – stwierdził rzeczowo. – Vitalia, jaki ma sens porządne odwalanie roboty, skoro nikt nie korzysta z jej wyników? Możemy mieć doskonały system wczesnego reagowania, sprawną hierarchię dowodzenia… Dostajemy naprawdę konkretne informacje, ludzie narażają dla nich życie, a to wszystko po to, żeby na ostatnim etapie ktoś coś schrzanił, zmarnował wysiłek innych i sam wysłał się do kostnicy.

Nie usiłował nawet ukrywać zniechęcenia i prawdziwej goryczy. Rzeczywiście mógł stawać na głowie, a zawsze, gdzieś po drodze, całe jego zaangażowanie i działania szlag trafiał.

- Vitalia, nie masz czasem dość? Nie chciałabyś się stąd zwinąć i zrobić sobie przerwy, zakopać się gdzieś pod ziemią, przeczekać?

- Pięć razy dziennie – wypaliła, uśmiechając się z naturalnym rozbawieniem na widok głupkowatego wyrazu twarzy Syriusza. – Tyle że wynieślibyśmy się stąd ciałem, ale duchem nadal rozpracowywałbyś finansowe machinacje i rodzinne powiązania na szczycie łańcucha pokarmowego. Albo powtarzałbyś w myślach znajome nazwiska, zastanawiając się, czy przypadkiem ktoś z tej listy nie przeniósł się już na tamten świat. Ja miałabym podobnie. Nie jesteśmy ludźmi, którzy zwyczajnie palą za sobą mosty i mogą dalej funkcjonować w nowych, sielskich warunkach. To byłaby wegetacja, a nie życie.

- A więc musimy z naszym życiem zaczekać, aż poślemy Voldemorta do piachu – podsumował niewesoło.

- Syriusz, jesteśmy tu i teraz. Nie będę zawieszała całej swojej życiowej aktywności ze względu na jakiegoś rasistowskiego popaprańca, jeszcze czego. Następnej wiosny już nie będę miała osiemnastu lat. Może mi urosnąć tyłek albo pojawią się rozstępy i zbliżę się o rok do menopauzy, a i ty, jeśli będziesz dalej jechał na śmieciowym żarciu, możesz nieco stracić na atrakcyjności, narażając na kryzys nasz związek. No co, myślisz, że jestem z tobą ze względu na syriuszowatą osobowość?

- Dobra, załapałem. – Chłopak przyciągnął jasnowłosą bliżej siebie. – Mówiłem ci już, panno Austen, że jesteś najmądrzejszą młodą czarownicą, jaką znam? – wymruczał w jej ucho.

- Nie przypominam sobie. Tak rzadko dostaję od ciebie komplementy nie noszące anatomicznych odniesień do mojej osoby, że raczej bym zapamiętała.

* * *

_Update dzięki uprzejmości lokatorki zza ściany, dysponującej netem mobilnym._

_Dziękuję za komentarze wszelakie. Szczerze ;)_


	6. Friendly fire

_Tylko dwie rzeczy są nieskończone: wszechświat i ludzka głupota. Co do tej pierwszej są jednak pewne wątpliwości._

Albert Einstein

* * *

Lucjusz Malfoy rzadko się mylił i także w odniesieniu do fali zmian w śmierciożerczych kręgach jego przewidywania się sprawdziły. Voldemort zdecydował przejść do bardziej zdecydowanych działań i czysto zbrojne akcje, wcześniej stanowiące coś w rodzaju okazjonalnego przypominania o faktycznym potencjale Ciemnej Strony, awansowały do pozycji stałego elementu krajobrazu. Severus nie wyrabiał już z przekazywaniem co istotniejszych danych do sojuszniczego obozu. Nasilające się entuzjazm i inwencja w atakowaniu przypadkowych celów czyniły informowanie o takich nieplanowanych akcjach niemożliwym. Jeśli kiedyś śmierciożercy rzeczywiście byli ideowcami, starannie wyselekcjonowanymi ze względu na ponadprzeciętne umiejętności i potencjał, to tamten stan odszedł w zapomnienie.

Odkąd Tertius Avery wkradł się w łaski Czarnego Pana dzięki dzikiej żądzy krwi, masakrując dwóch aurorów, podwładnych Voldemorta opanowała nieokiełznana chęć niesienia śmierci. Zachwalano głośno pomysł ze zwabieniem ofiar do specjalnie przygotowanej sali tortur, która podobno ich krzykami rozbrzmiewała przez ponad pół doby, dając odpowiednią dawkę wizualnych wrażeń zaproszonym na spektakl gościom.

Od tamtego zdarzenia śmierciożercy za punkt honoru postawili sobie przebicie wyczynu Avery'ego.

To nie tak, że nagle zmienili się w sadystyczne potwory, bo nimi byli zawsze, ale wcześniej bywali spuszczani ze smyczy w określonym celu. Zaproszenie do Wewnętrznego Kręgu wiązało się z obdarzeniem wiedzą i nowymi, powalającymi umiejętnościami. Szkolono ich w doskonalszym posługiwaniu się Czarną Magią i prawdziwie się rozwijali.

Teraz nie było już zgłębiania tajników mocy i samodoskonalenia się pod okiem największego mistrza.

Snape miał wręcz wrażenie, że Voldemortowi nie przeszkadza fakt umysłowej ułomności większej części nowo naznaczonych, co obecnie stało się masowym procederem. To, co dotąd można by określać badaniem gruntu, przeistoczyło się w zbrojenie regularnej armii. Czarny Pan dążył do otwartej konfrontacji, ufny w swoją siłę.

Severusa szczerze niepokoił taki obrót wydarzeń. Miał przecież świadomość, na jakim poziomie stała militarnie Jasna Strona, z dnia na dzień uszczuplana o kolejnych aurorów i członków Zakonu Feniksa.

O skali mobilizacji świadczył fakt, że zeszłego roku po Owutemach do śmierciożerców przystąpiło, oprócz samego Snape'a, jeszcze dwóch innych byłych Ślizgonów. Z końcem czerwca w tym roku świeżego narybku uzbierało się kilkanaście sztuk, niemal cała męska obsada Slytherinu, a i kilka przedstawicielek płci słabszej też się zaplątało w tym towarzystwie. Zostali przyjęci niemal z miejsca, chociaż nie dostali Mrocznego Znaku, na który musieli dopiero zasłużyć. Severus nie miał wątpliwości, że taki system rekrutacyjny był do dupy, bo połowa nadawała się co najmniej średnio, niektórzy wcale. Czarny Pan postawił jednak na ilość kosztem jakości.

Jednym z takich przypadków był Call Flint. Snape'a w pierwszej chwili zaskoczył widok tego konkretnego chłopaka w takim gronie i najwyraźniej odczucie było obustronne. W Hogwarcie żaden z nich nie afiszował się ze swoją provoldemortowską sympatią, jeśli nie liczyć wmanewrowania Severusa w incydent z pamiętnikiem Riddle'a. Z drugiej strony to było lata temu, przy czym Flint należał do Ślizgonów z krwi i kości, a ci mieli swoje tajemnice. Ponadto dwóch starszych braci i ojciec Calla posiadali ugruntowaną pozycją po tej stronie sceny politycznej. Tak na sprawę patrząc, jego dołączenie wydawało się naturalną koleją rzeczy.

Z jakiegoś powodu młodszy chłopak zdecydował trzymać się bliżej starszego o rok kolegi. Cóż, w dużym stopniu zapewne dlatego, że wolał być jak najdalej od Tertiusa, a nikt nie miał już wątpliwości, że Snape i młody Avery miłością do siebie nie pałali. Z tego pokolenia dochodził Regulus Black, ale ten należał do pierwszej ligi i zawsze trzymał z Malfoyem, Lestrange'ami i Yaxleyami. Za wysokie progi.

W pierwszym odruchu Severus chciał gówniarza pogonić w cholerę, bo nie wydawało mu się dobrym zbliżać szczególnie do kogokolwiek, a to ze względu na swoją skomplikowaną sytuację lojalnościową. Nie chciał, by ktoś patrzył mu na ręce i wychwycił podejrzane aktywności. Call nie był potencjalnym sprzymierzeńcem rzędu choćby Lucjusza, którego przychylność miała prawdziwe znaczenie. Także rodzina osiemnastolatka nie liczyła się jakoś szczególnie, by związywać się z nią sojuszem. W końcu jednak Snape przystał na okazjonalne towarzystwo niedoświadczonego kolegi, bo odkrył, że tylko jego, spośród wszystkich innych niedawnych Ślizgonów, potrafi znieść.

Po niespełna miesiącu wywnioskował, że Call Flint za cholerę nie nadawał się na śmierciożercę i prędzej pozwoli się pożreć żywcem reszcie watahy, niż zadowoli odpowiednio Czarnego Pana. A przynajmniej na tyle, by ten naznaczył wężem jego lewe przedramię, co wywindowałoby chłopaka w hierarchii, dając niejaką ochronę i większe szanse na przeżycie między śmierciożercami.

Flint nie był głupi, co to, to nie. Zawsze myślał trzeźwo, umiał ocenić ryzyko i miał iście ślizgoński spryt, nie pozwalając sobie na bycie zaskakiwanym przez okoliczności. Posiadał nawet nieco bezwzględności. Brakowało mu niestety niezbędnego w tym fachu instynktu zabójcy. Jak Severus zdołał się szybko zorientować, Flint nie był w stanie rzucać Niewybaczalnych, nawet Cruciatusa. Za to desperacko próbował się wykazać, aby zatuszować te braki. To oznaczało, że nie pożyje długo.

Okazja na wykazanie śmiertelnej w skutkach niesubordynacji nadarzyła się pod koniec sierpnia. Szczerze powiedziawszy, obaj omal nie przypłacili jej życiem.

* * *

Wszystko nabierało tempa, co do tego nie było wątpliwości. Do takich wniosków skłaniała obserwacja i dane, napływające z różnych źródeł. Voldemort najwyraźniej zdecydował się na otwartą konfrontację, licząc na zmiecenie przeciwników z powierzchni ziemi w jednym podejściu. Na lepiej zorientowanych politycznie padł blady strach. Tylko najbardziej wtajemniczeni wiedzieli, że Zakon, ostatnimi czasy zepchnięty jeszcze niebezpieczniej do defensywy, także wyczekuje bitwy i przygotowuje się do niej z nie mniejszą skrupulatnością, co koledzy z okopów naprzeciwko.

Syriusz od tygodnia prawie nie sypiał. Siedząc naprzeciwko Dumbledore'a w biurze Artura Weasleya, miał na sobie trzydniowe ciuchy, a i fiołkami zapewne nie pachniał. Żył w warunkach niemal okopowych, a zaspokajanie tak błahych potrzeb jak powyższe wydawało mu się karygodnym luksusem. Dobrze, że Vitalia go teraz nie widziała, pochłonięta gdzie indziej dopracowywaniem systemu świstoklików. Zarys planu na dzień ostatecznego starcia był wielopoziomowy i wymagał domknięcia wszystkich szczegółów, inaczej nie będzie czego po Jasnej Stronie zbierać. Stworzona przez Blacka siatka odpowiedzialna była za zabezpieczenie terenu i przygotowanie ewakuacji, gdyby taktyczne rozwiązania Dumbledore'a i Moody'ego, odnoszące się do samej bitwy, spaliły na panewce.

- Pole antyaportacyjne będziemy w stanie ustawić maksymalnie w trzy minuty, ale wyczucie czasu jest ważne, żeby nie strzelić sobie w stopę i nie podzielić własnych sił. Jeśli śmierciożercy się za szybko zorientują, to całe przygotowania będziemy mogli sobie wsadzić... To znaczy… Będą bezcelowe – poprawił się Black, zerkając w niebieskie tęczówki.

- Jestem pod wrażeniem bardzo niegryfońskiego podejścia. Och, nie patrz tak na mnie, drogi chłopcze. Daleko mi do rasisty i potrafię dostrzec zalety ślizgońskiego sprytu oraz umiejętności planowania. Podejrzewam z dużą dozą nadziei, że Tom raczej nie postawi na posiadanie tych zalet charakteru przez nikogo po naszej stronie. – Starzec zapatrzył się w przestrzeń, ale kiedy wrócił do rzeczywistości, kontynuował. – Jak wiele czasu potrzeba, by przesłać sygnał, wzywający wszystkich włączonych w przygotowania?

- To zależy. Część zapewne będzie zmuszona użyć kominków, bo choćby z Ministerstwa nie można się dowolnie deportować. To nieco nas spowalnia. Najsprawniej byłoby ze świstoklikami, jak zakłada awaryjny plan odwrotu, ale nie znając docelowych współrzędnych nie możemy wcześniej się przygotować.

- Będziemy wiedzieli – wtrącił dyrektor ze znaczną dozą pewności – gdzie i kiedy Tom zdecyduje się uderzyć. Zapewne nie na tyle wcześnie, by przygotować i dostarczyć wszystkim świstokliki, ale nawet dotarcie siecią Fiuu nie powinno w takich warunkach nas opóźnić. Jeśli odejdzie element zaskoczenia, to jak to poprawia naszą sytuację?

Syriusz zrobił wielkie oczy.

- Skąd…?

- Intuicja. Wyostrza się z wiekiem i założyłbym się o mój stołek w Wizengamocie, że ma to związek z jedzeniem cytrynowych dropsów – wyłożył Dumbledore z serdecznym uśmiechem w sposób nie pozostawiający wątpliwości, że nie piśnie już na ten temat słówka. Chłopak aż za bardzo znał ten ton i wkurzał go niemiłosiernie, ale zacisnął zęby, a dyrektor kontynuował. – Wracając do poprzedniego pytania…

- Jeśli nie będziemy mieli do czynienia z chaosem…? Kilka minut, góra kwadrans, gdyby liczyć posiłki z Ministerstwa. Oni zawsze się guzdrzą – sarknął Black, odchylając się na krześle. Obdarzył rozmówcę przeszywającym spojrzeniem. – Te informacje są od Razjela?

Stary czarodziej uniósł kąciki ust w konspiratorskim uśmiechu.

- Uparłeś się go tak nadal nazywać, Syriuszu? Pan Tajemnic?

- Uznam to za odpowiedź twierdzącą. Darujmy sobie podchody, dyrektorze. Po prostu jeśli mam pewność co do źródła, to jestem w stanie ocenić wiarygodność danych. Nie zbuduję planu działania na gdybaniach, jeśli nie chcę posłać na cmentarz połowy magicznego świata.

Chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem i chociaż Syriusz nie próbował hamować temperamentu, Dumbledore sprawiał wrażenie spokojnego, może poza śladem zaintrygowania, czającym się w otchłani rozmytego błękitu.

- W takich chwilach czuję się stary i pokonany przez mądrość młodego pokolenia, mój chłopcze. Trochę ponad rok temu byłeś jeszcze uczniem z największą liczbą szlabanów w ostatnim stuleciu i przyznam, że ja sam nie dostrzegłem należycie twoich talentów, skrywanych w iście ślizgońskim stylu. Och, nie zaprzeczaj. Jestem pod wrażeniem twojej umiejętności trzeźwej oceny realiów, a tego daru nie zawdzięczasz gryfońskiej stronie osobowości.

- Miałby pan więcej pożytku z moich uzdolnień, gdybym nie stracił ponad miesiąca na niańczenie małych Weasleyów i wydzieranie się godzinami do pustego kominka. Czy dowiem się wreszcie, czemu najpierw traktuje się mnie jak moja matka traktuje skrzaty, a potem nagle dostępuję zaszczytu decydowania o samym sobie?

Syriusza może i odrobinę poniosło, bo – koniec końców – jego głowa nie ozdobiła jeszcze żadnej ściany. Dotąd jednak nie miał okazji uzewnętrznić własnych przemyśleń na temat tamtego, z dupy wziętego, aresztu domowego. Podejrzewał, że Dumbledore i tak nic mu nie wyjaśni, skoro do dziś się z tym nie kwapił, ale chłopak nie byłby sobą, przemilczając zamach na własną niezależność.

Jego protest został zignorowany i tym razem. A stary tetryk tylko wykorzystał okazję, by Blacka bardziej wkurzyć.

- Zaskakujące, jak w jednych przeciwności łamią ducha, a u innych wydobywają ich potencjał. – Rzucił Dumbledore, niemal bez związku tematem, za to w zdecydowanie poważniejszym tonie. – Czasem dopada mnie ciekawość, na ile inaczej wyglądałoby zaangażowanie w tej wojnie wychowanków Domu Węży, jeśli nie wybrałbyś Gryffindoru.

Ex-Gryfon spiął się. Gdyby wylądował w Slytherinie, zapewne teraz nie siedziałby tutaj, a testował nową klątwę na domowym skrzacie, jak to było u Blacków przyjęte w ramach rozrywek na wolne wieczory. Może nie miałby po drodze ze śmierciożercami, ale po tej stronie też by się nie odnalazł, nie bez Jamesa i Remusa. Slytherin by go zniszczył, bo jego nastoletnia wersja nie miałaby tyle uporu, aby się oprzeć naciskom. Nie z jego nazwiskiem, rodziną i tendencją do ściągania nieszczęść. Nie wykrzesałby z siebie dość siły, by rzucić Czarną Magię, żyjąc w jej siedlisku i nigdy tak naprawdę nie poznałby tej Jasnej. Nie był tak silny jak Sev.

Szlag. Gówniany przykład.

- Tiara Przydziału jest pana wtyką? – nie bez sarkazmu rzucił chłopak, odrywając się od niebezpiecznego kierunku swoich przemyśleń. – Nie, że jestem zdziwiony. Podziwiam szczerze szerokie dojścia.

- Tiara? – Dumbledore roześmiał się serdecznie. – Raczej kwestia wieloletniej obserwacji. Z waszej grupy tylko James Potter jest czystym Gryfonem, ze wszystkimi wadami i zaletami. Remus Lupin równie dobrze odnalazłby się w Ravenclawie, u Lily widzę cechy wszystkich Domów, może z pominięciem Hufflepuffu. Taak, ta skądinąd urocza młoda wiedźma nie ma przesadnie delikatnego charakteru – zadumał się na chwilę. – No i u Vitalii Austen dostrzegam szereg nie gryfońskich przymiotów osobowości.

- A pan naprawdę został przydzielony do Gryffindoru, dyrektorze? Czy też użył na tym starym kapeluszu daru perswazji, bo zielony gryzł się z kolorem pana oczu? – dopytał niewinnie niedoszły Ślizgon.

Ściany po raz kolejny odbiły dobrotliwy śmiech starca, jednak jasne spojrzenie pozostało czujne.

- Jak już mówiłem, mądrość młodego pokolenia pokonuje mój starczy, ociężały umysł. Odkładając jednak na bok akademickie dywagacje i wracając do meritum…

Syriusz zagłębił się w szczegóły techniczne i po kwadransie, umiarkowanie zadowolony, opuścił ciasną klitkę, w której służbowo urzędował Weasley. To się mogło udać, ale akurat nie o wielkiej ofensywie myślał, wkraczając w zielone płomienie kominka w hallu na parterze.

Całe gadanie Dumbledore'a o zaletach ślizgońskiego podejścia i szczegółowość informacji, zdecydowanie pochodzących z pierwszej ręki, dały chłopakowi nieco do myślenia. Miał pewne pomysły co do tego, kim mógł być Razjel, ale potrzebował je zweryfikować, zanim znowu narobi sobie nadziei.

* * *

Nie powinien był znaleźć się w tej alejce.

Wszystko winą jego niezdolności do przebywania w pobliżu Tertiusa dłużej niż kwadrans i bliżej niż dziesięć metrów. Odkąd ten zarozumiały gnojek otrzymał upragniony Znak i miejsce w kręgu śmierciożerców, Severusowi nie udawało się za bardzo trzymać powyższych reguł. Avery przyłaził do Malfoy Manor nieproszony, a raczej uczepiony spódnicy Bellatrix, najwidoczniej przychylnej mu ze względu na dzielenie wspólnych zamiłowań do nieskrępowanego sadyzmu i zadawania powolnej śmierci. Lucjusz tolerował tę praktykę, unikając konfrontacji ze szwagierką, która – co by o niej nie powiedzieć – bywała skrajnie nieobliczalna. Bez wątpienia darzyła głębokim przywiązaniem siostrę, ale już jej mąż był poza najbliższym kręgiem i nie zawahałaby się mu zaszkodzić z braku innych rozrywek. Jej bardzo niekobiecy brak hamulców i absolutne posłuszeństwo, a nawet wyraźna chęć szukania sposobów, by przypodobać się Czarnemu Panu, zapewniały tej wariatce silną pozycję u _jego_ boku. W dodatku była z krwi i kości Blackiem – tylko samobójca by o tym zapominał.

Tak więc, z potrzeby zachłyśnięcia się, choćby przez chwilę, uczuciem wolności i możliwością oddychania nie tym samym powietrzem, co Avery i reszta mrocznej ekipy, Severus wybrał się na spacer. Normalną, wieczorną przechadzkę, do jakich przyznawał sobie jeszcze prawo. Taka własnego pomysłu terapia, żeby za szybko nie oszaleć.

A za nim przypałętał się Flint.

Severus mówił kiedyś, że towarzystwo tego gówniarza nie było takie złe? Może jeśli stał przed nim wybór między Callem a którymś z pozostałych śmierciożerców, z pominięciem Malfoya. Malfoy akurat nie działał Snape'owi na nerwy. Zazwyczaj.

W tej chwili zaczynała nachodzić dziewiętnastolatka ochota, by przetestować na Flincie któreś z Niewybaczalnych, niekoniecznie z pominięciem Avady.

Zamiast zagłębiać się w teoretyzowanie, Severus sprawnie uskoczył przed rzuconym z naprzeciwka urokiem rozbrajającym i postawił tarczę, by wykorzystać zyskane kilka sekund na rozeznanie się w sytuacji.

A ta miała się nieciekawie.

Wdali się, ni stąd, ni zowąd, w walkę z trójką przeciwników, z których jeden, spetryfikowany, grzał już ławę, zalegając w ulicznym rynsztoku. Z kolei drugiego biegłość w zakresie posługiwania się zaklęciami identyfikowała jako aurora. Prawdziwy problem stanowiła towarzysząca im dziewczyna i to nie ze względu na swoje predyspozycje bitewne, a na to, że była nią Vitalia Austen.

Żeby było śmieszniej, to za plecami Flinta leżał Sidius Yaxley, niefartownie ogłuszony przez tego pierwszego. Absurdalności dopełniał fakt, iż spetryfikowany mężczyzna z przeciwnej drużyny oberwał odbitym zaklęciem, rzuconym przez aurora w tych samych barwach klubowych. Severus w zaistniałych okolicznościach, zamiast śledzić poczynania dwójki naprzeciwko, baczniej oglądał się za siebie, na swojego teoretycznego sprzymierzeńca w osobie Flinta.

Widocznie w tej ciemnej ulicy spotkali się najwięksi idioci, jakim Ollivander kiedykolwiek upchnął różdżki. A jak głosi mądrość ludowa – na głupiego należy mieć baczenie i w jego towarzystwie oczekiwać nieszczęścia z każdej strony.

Przede wszystkim Snape musiał to powstrzymać, zanim zrobi się naprawdę gorąco, bądź dostatecznie długo przeciągać, aż pojawi się aurorskie wsparcie i wyciągnie z tego Austen, dopóki była jeszcze w jednym kawałku. Upływ czasu zwiększał jednak szanse, że do zabawy wrócą chwilowo ogłuszeni współuczestnicy zajścia, w tym momencie beztrosko zalegający na ufajdanym ekskrementami trotuarze północnego Nokturnu.

Severus wziął na siebie aurora, oceniając go jako potencjalnie groźniejszego i bardziej nieprzewidywalnego.

Mógł zwyczajnie wystawić Flinta i zwiać, unikając konieczności zdemaskowania, ale resztki jego poczucia sprawiedliwości na taki ruch taktyczny mu nie pozwalały. Młodszy chłopak bez wątpienia skończyłby martwy, bo Ministerstwo potrzebowało wyników i nikt nie bawiłby się w procesy sądowe, mając wreszcie w rękach śmierciożercę, przyłapanego na gorącym uczynku. Nikt nie sprawdzałby lewego przedramienia. Flint w końcu da się komuś zabić, ale Snape nie chciał być tym, który poda jego katowi topór. Miał w końcu własną listę rasowych sukinsynów, którym mógłby wyrwać serca własnoręcznie. Jeśli już brać udział w odsyłaniu kogoś z tego świata, to z premedytacją.

W dodatku, za przyczyną aurora, sam był ranny i to uniemożliwiało deportację bez ryzyka rozszczepienia. Awaryjny świstoklik, bez którego Severus nigdzie się nie ruszał, pozostawał ostatecznością. Młody szpieg nie chciał, by wydało się, że był za sprytny i miał swoje tajemnice. Zresztą, śmierciożercy z zasady nie uciekali, bo perspektywa stanięcia po czymś takim przed obliczem Voldemorta była mniej zachęcająca niż wpadnięcie w aurorskie łapy.

Sam Snape do tej pory nie miał wątpliwej przyjemności poznać na własnej skórze objawów niezadowolenia Czarnego Pana i wolał ten stan utrzymać możliwie jak najdłużej. Widział Malfoya, broczącego krwią na własnym trawniku. Co więcej, podobno Rosier – po sprawie z podrzuconą Amortencją – przez tydzień nie był w stanie ustać na własnych nogach, a lecznicze eliksiry, którymi się posiłkował, tylko potęgowały bolesne następstwa paskudnej klątwy Voldemorta.

- Flint, ogarnij się – syknął Severus, zaalarmowany uzewnętrznionymi objawami paniki u kolegi, objawiającymi się coraz wyraźniejszym drżeniem dłoni, ściskającej różdżkę. Teraz tylko brakowało, żeby dzieciak stracił głowę.

- Crucio! – wrzasnął tamten jakby na komendę, celując klątwą w postawnego mężczyznę, dwa metry na lewo od Austen.

Kurwa, akurat nie coś takiego Severus miał na myśli.

To, co wydarzyło się sekundę później, trudno było ułożyć w poprawną chronologicznie sekwencję zdarzeń. Najszybciej dotarło do Snape'a, że zaklęcie torturujące nie sięgnęło celu i to nie z powodu chybienia. Flint naprawdę nie potrafił nadać mu mocy, nie mogąc odnaleźć w sobie odpowiednio silnej intencji. Gówniarz był już trupem.

Ich gównianą sytuację pogarszał fakt, że przeciwnicy się sprawniej przemieszczali, mając za plecami więcej wolnej przestrzeni i uniemożliwiając śmierciożercom wywalczenie choćby metra wolnego pola. Austen zniknęła na chwilę Severusowi z oczu. Z kolei przed nim wyrosła pokaźna sylwetka aurora, przewyższającego go o głowę, a dziewiętnastolatek nie zaliczyłby siebie do niskich. Tylko prawdziwie mistrzowski refleks pozwolił chłopakowi uniknąć paskudnej klątwy. Osłaniając się przed nią, dojrzał kątem oka jasnowłosą, mierzącą różdżką w oniemiałego Flinta. Siejący postrach śmierciożerca, psia jego mać.

Żarty się skończyły.

Snape oraz auror zaczęli wokół siebie krążyć, chociaż – w ciasnocie uliczki i przy sześciu osobach na kilka metrów kwadratowych – właściwie walczyli w zwarciu. Chwilowo Severus odpuścił sobie Flinta i Austen, ogniskując wzrok na końcu różdżki swojego przeciwnika. Ta poruszyła się i cisnęła nieznaną klątwę, uwolnioną bezgłośnie i z prawdziwą wprawą. Chłopak uchylił się i przeszedł do ofensywy, ale jego atak także nie sięgnął celu. Dwumetrowy skubaniec ciskał niewerbalne, a to nie wróżyło dobrze.

Chłopak potrzebował go rozbroić i modlić się, żeby także magia bezróżdżkowa nie była dobrą stroną aurora. Potrzebował czegoś nietypowego. Elementu zaskoczenia.

A srać na zasady pojedynkowe.

- Avis – zainkantował, wywołując osłupienie i niedowierzanie u rosłego mężczyzny, którego dopadło niespodziewanie stado krwiożerczych… kanarków.

No dobra, patenty Syriusza były niezgorsze, jeśli chodziło o doraźne efekty. I Severus w życiu nie przyzna tego głośno.

Szamoczący się, ogłupiały przeciwnik potrzebował chwili, by evanescować ptaszyska, tracąc na ten czas koncentrację. Grzechem byłoby tego nie wykorzystać. Severus wycelował różdżką, niemal dotykając w ścisku ciała aurora i kiedy prawie wymówił zaklęcie petryfikujące, tamten zamachnął się rozpaczliwie i… wytrącił Snape'owi broń z ręki.

Porażony stratą chłopak przygotowywał się już w myślach na niewesoły koniec, klnąc od serca własną głupotę. Zanim, w oczekiwaniu na zabójczą zieleń, przymknął odruchowo oczy, dostrzegł pustkę także w dłoni przeciwnika, aktualnie skupionego na osłanianiu twarzy przed wściekle kaleczącymi dziobami i pazurami.

To już była pieprzona komedia.

Albo nie – komedia zaczęła się, kiedy niedobitki rozszalałych ptaków, wyrwane spod mocy severusowego zaklęcia, zaczęły atakować wszystko, co się ruszało, w tym czarodzieja, którego ręką zostały przywołane na plac boju. Takim oto sposobem w pustawym zaułku północnego Nokturnu dwóch wojowników, samoistnie rozbrojonych, stawiało opór w nierównej walce z bojowo nastawionymi kanarkami.

Kurwa, dobrze, że nikt ich teraz nie widział.

Gdzieś po lewej mignął Snape'owi Flint, najwyraźniej umykając przed Austen. On sam, w przebłysku świadomości, przytomnie sięgnął na ziemię po różdżkę i z pasją odesłał ostatnich przedstawicieli skrzydlatej bojówki w cholerę. Pechowo, na ten sam pomysł wpadł auror i po kilku sekundach walki ramię w ramię, znów mierzyli do siebie różdżkami, tocząc przy tym pojedynek na groźne spojrzenia.

Twarze obydwu odbijały głęboką konsternację.

- A może tak... pokojowo się rozejdziemy? – padło nieco z prawej spokojnym głosem Calla Flinta, aktualnie w identycznie patowej sytuacji stojącego naprzeciw Vitalii Austen, której mina odbijała głębokie wytrącenie z równowagi, doprawione zażenowaniem. Sam osiemnastolatek wydawał się wreszcie odnaleźć połączenia nerwowe ze swoim mózgiem i trzeźwo taksował wzrokiem otoczenie. Lepiej późno niż wcale.

O dziwo, wysokogabarytowy auror wydawał się przez chwilę rozważać taką opcję, nerwowo ogarniając sytuację i zerkając ukradkiem w stronę nadal nieprzytomnego kolegi po drugiej stronie ulicy, przyklejonego facjatą do bruku. Severus w tym czasie upewnił się, że Yaxley wciąż nie wykazuje objawów odzyskiwania władzy nad ciałem, spoczywającym w malowniczej pozie w kałuży błota, pięć kroków na prawo.

- Bierzemy Yaxleya. Do was nic nie mamy, ale za wypuszczenie Yaxleya szef mi urwie jaja – wymamrotał mężczyzna dziwnie wysokim, zagubionym głosem, bardzo niepasującym do dwumetrowej postury straszaka na niegrzeczne dzieci.

- Na moje oko jeszcze go nie złapałeś. Leży po naszej stronie chodnika – stwierdził Severus z sarkazmem. – I napiszesz w raporcie, że mężnie stawiałeś opór stadu kanarków, po tym, jak walnąłeś kolegę Drętwotą? – zaryzykował. – Yaxley wraca z nami, wy bierzecie tamtego bohatera i nie było sprawy.

- Nie da rady. Albo bierzemy Yaxleya…

- Albo czekamy, który się pierwszy wybudzi?

- Mallory, ściganie Yaxleya to nie było nasze zadanie. Nie możemy… – włączyła się Austen, wyraźnie próbując wzrokiem coś przekazać aurorowi, ale widocznie przeceniła jego domyślność. – Musimy stąd znikać. Już.

- Nie ty wydajesz mi polecenia i tylko dzięki dobrej woli Ministerstwa w ogóle pomagamy wam w tej dziecinadzie, panienko – warknął mężczyzna, nazwany Mallorym. – Nie płacą mi, psia mać, za eskortowanie kuriera Zako…

- Crucio – natychmiast zareagował Severus, nie pozwalając temu idiocie dokończyć zdania.

I gdyby ktokolwiek inny, zamiast Snape'a, wylądował na tej zasranej ulicy, wszystko wzięłoby w łeb, bo jeden zgrywający ważniaka idiota nie potrafił trzymać języka za zębami. Prawie powiedział w obecności śmierciożerców, że Austen jest w Zakonie Feniksa i w dodatku aurorzy chronili tutaj jakąś misję. Gdyby co bardziej rozgarnięty sługa to usłyszał, za godzinę Czarny Pan kończyłby legilimentować dziewczynę na lewą stronę. Dowiedziałby się o istnieniu planu awaryjnego, jakikolwiek on nie był i nie ważne, jak mało szczegółów znała dziewczyna. Sam Severus wolał nie wiedzieć, na wszelki wypadek.

Nawet pomijając kontekst polityczno-militarny… To była Vitalia Austen, a tamten ministerialny półmózg prawie ją wystawił.

Zły ruch.

Kiedy teraz Severus patrzył, jak Mallory wije się i wrzeszczy pod Cruciatusem, nie czuł żadnego współczucia, nawet ręka mu nie drgnęła. Chronił tajemnicę i to było warte więcej niż dziesięciu takich półdebili. Jasnowłosa dziewczyna wydawała się przerażona, z wycelowaną w siebie różdżką Flinta, któremu wrócił widać instynkt samozachowawczy i pewność siebie. I wreszcie, po jakiejś minucie, Severus przerwał zaklęcie, a auror z charczącym jękiem upadł bezwładnie na bruk, niedaleko od kolegi po fachu, nadal w stanie dalekim od używalności.

- Flint, postaw na nogi Yaxleya – zarządził zimno Snape, a młodszy chłopak natychmiast wykonał polecenie, rzucając zaklęcie cucące na nieprzytomnego śmierciożercę.

Sam Severus skupił się na Austen, uważnie wpatrując się w rozszerzone szokiem, miodowe oczy.

- A dla ciebie ta wojna się już skończyła, szlamo – powiedział po prostu i odpalił w jej stronę klątwę. Rozbłysk szkarłatu przysłonił mu na chwilę obraz. Gdy było po wszystkim, nawet nie odwrócił się do leżącej pod murem dziewczyny. Musiał zapanować nad sytuacją.

- Zwijamy się. – Jego głos pozbawiony był emocji, podobnie jak twarz, którą obrócił w kierunku śmierciożerczych kolegów. Na dłużej zatrzymał się przy Callu Flincie. – Od teraz trzymasz się ode mnie z daleka. Nie mam zamiaru iść razem z tobą do piachu.

- A aurorzy i ta szlama? – wyzywająco wtrącił Sidius, wyraźnie nie mający zamiaru przyjmować poleceń od jakiegoś tam Snape'a.

- Szlama jest już charłaczką i egzystencja bez magii nauczy ją należnej pokory. Niektórzy nazwaliby to gorszym od śmierci. – Severus pozwolił sobie na perwersyjnie sadystyczny uśmiech. – A jeśli chodzi o aurorów… Pochwalisz się, że ich dobiłeś, przed czy po tym, jak opowiesz o kwadransie leżenia twarzą do bruku? Nie przypisywałbym sobie udziału w tym, co tu miało miejsce i zbierałbym się stąd w cholerę. Ale to tylko sugestia.

Odwrócił się i zrobił kilka kroków, nasłuchując, choć nie patrząc przez ramię. Nie okazał po sobie ulgi, kiedy obaj koledzy dołączyli do niego, by jak najszybciej opuścić ten piekielny zaułek, będący świadkiem ich żenującego popisu braku rozumu.

* * *

Syriusz bardzo starał się zachować spokój. Szło mu ciężko, zważywszy że niespełna godzinę wcześniej poczuł, jak jego magia przyjmuje atak obcej siły. I w dodatku cholernie znajomej.

- Merlinie – zdołał z siebie wykrztusić, dopadając łóżka, na którym spoczywała blada jak ściana Vitalia, a dookoła kotłowało się od mniej lub bardziej obcych czarodziejów, nachylających się nad dwoma pozostałymi rannymi.

Kobieta z włosami przetykanymi siwizną, najwyraźniej kończąca diagnozowanie pacjentki, tylko ze współczuciem pokiwała głową, patrząc na ledwie przytomną dziewczynę, której magia była praktycznie niewyczuwalna. Syriusz na moment poważnie się przestraszył, ale przecież czuł przez ich ochronną więź, że z magicznym rdzeniem Vitalii jest wszystko w porządku. Niemal zupełne wyczerpanie magiczne ustąpi, tak jak kiedyś u niego, po kilku dniach.

- A myślałam, że z tą tarczą to miało być tylko dla uspokojenia twoich paranoi – wyszeptała z wymuszonym uśmiechem, nie pasującym zdecydowanie do jej stanu. – Ale nie powiem, całkiem przydatna rzecz. I najlepsze, że nawet magomedycy się nie zorientowali. Chyba myślą, że jadę na resztce magii i to kwestia godzin, zanim zcharłaczeję.

- Ale czujesz ją? Wszystko jest w porządku? – Nie usiłował ukrywać, że miał porządnego stracha.

- Tak. Już to przechodziłam po złamaniu różdżki i jest podobnie. Wiem, że magia wróci.

- Jak to się w ogóle stało? – jęknął, ujmując drobną dłoń i upadając na kolana obok szpitalnego posłania. – Co właściwie się stało?

- Hmm, tak jakby mieliśmy sporego niefarta. – Dziewczyna przymknęła na chwilę powieki i Syriusz już zaczął myśleć, że zasnęła z wyczerpania, jednak po chwili dziewczęce wargi się poruszyły, a mówiła tak cicho, że musiał się bliżej nachylić nad jej twarzą. – Cholerny Mallory, srał go hipogryf...

Chłopak spojrzał na nią tępo, utwierdzając się w przekonaniu, że zaczynała majaczyć w półśnie, ale jasnowłosa kontynuowała.

- Miałam się tylko skonsultować w sprawie… wiadomej. – _Pieprzone świstokliki dla pieprzonego Zakonu_, dopowiedział sobie Syriusz, ale uważnie słuchał, nie przerywając dziewczynie. – Mallory robił za moją obstawę i już mieliśmy się aportować z Pokątnej, kiedy dwie ulice dalej ktoś zaczął ciskać mrocznymi klątwami, aż się zrobiło jasno jak w księżycową noc. Mój kopnięty ochroniarz zaciągnął mnie ze sobą, żeby sprawdzić, co się dzieje. A tam Green i Yaxley demolowali zaułek, miotając zaklęciami na oślep. I potem… Nie wiem skąd i jak, ale napatoczył się najmłodszy Flint i… Snape. – Vitalia nabrała powietrza i otworzyła oczy, szukając jego spojrzenia. – W całym tym zamieszaniu Mallory walnął Drętwotą Greena, a Yaxleya ogłuszył Flint, który – tak na marginesie – nie potrafił rzucić Cruciatusa. A potem Mallory'ego i Snape'a zaatakowały kanarki…

- Kanarki? – powtórzył głupio, coś sobie przypominając. W innych okolicznościach porządnie by to wyśmiał.

- Takie żółte, fruwające i wrogo nastawione – doinformowała tonem znawcy egzotycznej fauny. – Syriusz, to był cyrk na kółkach.

Słowa dziewczyny ewidentnie wskazywały na bredzenie w następstwie doznanego szoku, jednak jej spojrzenie pozostawało absolutnie przytomne. Co, do diaska, tam się stało?!

- W takim razie dlaczego waszą trójkę znaleźli sponiewieraną i nieprzytomną. Nie masz pojęcia, jak się cieszę, że na tym się skończyło, ale okoliczności wskazywałyby…

- … że powinniśmy być martwi z chwilą, kiedy śmierciożercy odzyskali kontrolę nad sytuacją. Wiem. To wszystko jest… dziwne.

- Vitalia, to on walnął w ciebie klątwą? To Sev, prawda?

Black bardzo się starał, by głos mu nie zadrżał. Zupełnie nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Nic się tu nie trzymało kupy. Czekał w napięciu, dopóki blondynka nie skinęła lekko.

- Zatłukę skurwiela gołymi rękami.

Chłopak wykorzystał moment ciszy na wizualizowanie sobie, co zrobi Snape'owi, kiedy ich drogi się skrzyżują. Z ponurą pewnością dotarło do niego, że nie ograniczałby się w doborze środków, bo za zaatakowanie Vitalii nie było wystarczającej kary i nie miało znaczenia, kim Sev wydawał się dla Syriusza wcześniej. Tamto się skończyło.

Dalsze słowa jasnowłosej oderwały go chwilowo od krwawych wizji.

- Coś tu nie pasuje. Snape wiedział, że twoja magia jest moją tarczą, dał ci przecież zaklęcie i runy. Sama nie wiem… Ale jest jeszcze sprawa z Mallorym i Cruciatusem. I szczerze mówiąc, sama miałam ochotę czymś walnąć tego idiotę – niemal syknęła, a morderczy cień gniewu oszpecił na chwilę jej twarz. – To przez niego mogliśmy tam zginąć.

Oczy chłopaka zrobiły się dwa razy większe.

- Nie łapię.

- W którymś momencie, w trakcie tej żenady, doszło do sytuacji patowej i zaczęliśmy się z tamtymi układać, żeby się rozejść bez ofiar. Nie mogliśmy dopuścić, by nas dorwali i odstawili Voldemortowi, ale Mallory w swojej głupocie chyba tego nie pojął. On… niemal powiedział śmierciożercom, co my tam robiliśmy. Co ja robiłam. Zaczął mówić o Zakonie…

- Zaczął…? – Syriusz prawie się zapowietrzył. Dumbledore i jego genialne pomysły korzystania z zasobów Ministerstwa. Kurwa mać.

- Nie skończył, bo Snape potraktował go Cruciatusem, a pan wielki auror, obym go już na oczy nie widziała, dał się podejść jak dziecko. I potem ja oberwałam klątwą, po której za parę dni ślad nie zostanie. Poza lekkim osłabieniem nie mam nawet zadrapania. – Austen przerwała na chwilę, wyraźnie próbując sobie wszystko poukładać. Black też zdołał już wyciągnąć kilka własnych wniosków, zanim jego tok myślenia przerwał ponownie dziewczęcy głos. – Mogliśmy się po prostu rozejść i nie ryzykować walką, ale Mallory… Snape uciszył Mallory'ego. A ta klątwa… Syriusz, on odstawił pokazówkę dla Yaxleya i Flinta. Bez tego nie uszlibyśmy z życiem. – Jej głos odbijał absolutną pewność. – O co w tym wszystkim chodzi?

Najlogiczniejszym wytłumaczeniem wydawało się, że Sev zwyczajnie chronił Vitalię. W końcu razem mieszkali i chyba nawet zdążył ją trochę polubić. Zabijanie kogoś nie anonimowego nie było takie proste i dla Blacka stało się zrozumiałym użycie w tamtych warunkach akurat tej klątwy.

To jednak nie tłumaczyło wszystkiego.

- Vitalia, mówiłaś o tym Dumbledore'owi?

- Bardzo szczegółowo. Pojawił się, kiedy tylko nas przetransportowali do Munga. Wypytywał, ale nie wyglądał na szczególnie wytrąconego z równowagi. Nawet dokładna relacja jakby go uspokoiła, chociaż bardzo starał się utrzymywać współczującą minę w związku z moim nieciekawym położeniem. Tak naprawdę prawie w ogóle drania nie obeszło, kiedy usłyszał, że straciłam magię. Dlatego zdecydowałam nie mówić mu o tarczy. On ma gdzieś pojedyncze straty.

Syriusz nie skomentował, popierając jej punkt widzenia. Dumbledore był doświadczonym politykiem i strategiem, nie empatycznym dziadziusiem. W ogólnym rozrachunku przysłużył się sprawie i walczył w imię wyższego celu, dla dobra czarodziejskiego świata. Pechowo, priorytety dyrektora i samego Blacka znacznie się różniły, ale chłopak odznaczał się wcale nie mniejszą determinacją od starca. Obaj chcieli wygrać tę wojnę, ale samo zwycięstwo, z poświęceniem ludzi drogich syriuszowemu sercu, było nie do przyjęcia.

Z tego powodu nigdy nie zaufa Dumbledore'owi, by nie wylądować na pozycji pionka, przesuwanego po szachownicy i poświęcanego dla figur.

Jeśli chodziło o brakujące fragmenty układanki, to Syriusz już to rozpracował, właśnie dzięki dostrzeżeniu dalekowzroczności i bezwzględnego skupienia dyrektora na osiągnięciu celu. Wprawny strateg nie bałby się ryzyka i sięgania do dyskusyjnych rozwiązań. Nie czułby sentymentów. Na tej wojennej scenie nie było Jasnej i Ciemnej Strony, a Trochę Mniej i Trochę Bardziej Ciemna, jak kiedyś powiedział Sev. Black dopiero zaakceptował to, co jego przyjaciel i dyrektor wiedzieli od zawsze. Nie wyobrażał sobie, by tamta dwójka kiedykolwiek znalazła wspólny język i to przysłaniało szerszy obraz. Black nie wziął nawet pod uwagę najbardziej oczywistej opcji, zwiedziony pozorami i stereotypami. Dumbledore był przecież łagodnym staruszkiem, z zasady uprzedzonym do Ślizgonów, a Snape za szkolnych czasów z pasją nie znosił dyrektora i nie przebierał w słowach, komentując jego osobę.

Coś ich jednak łączyło.

Tamci dwaj prawdziwie rozumieli rządzące światem mechanizmy. Obaj myśleli nieszablonowo i naginali zasady. A dzisiejsze wypadki i reakcja na nie Dumbledore'a wyjaśniały resztę.

Sev był Razjelem.

Black nie wiedział, czy czuć bezbrzeżną ulgę, a to w związku z upewnieniem się co do posiadania przez przyjaciela kręgosłupa moralnego, czy też zacząć się poważnie martwić nad ubytkiem w jego mózgu, tłumaczącym brak dalekowzroczności i skłonności samobójcze. Poważnie, iść na_ tego rodzaju_ układ z Albusem Oprawię-W-Ładne-Ramki-Wasze-Epitafia Dumbledorem?! No dobra, Syriusz z nim pracował, ale według własnych reguł i z zachowaniem środków ostrożności. Nigdy nie zaufałby dyrektorowi na tyle, by bezwarunkowo zawierzyć mu swoje życie i w każdym momencie mógł się z tej współpracy wycofać. Ale to, co najwyraźniej robił Sev… Niektórych ludzi trzeba ubezwłasnowolniać dla ich własnego dobra.

I w dodatku ci kombinatorzy do spółki zdecydowali kierować syriuszowymi wyborami. Wysłali go na ławkę rezerwowych. Utrzymywali w niewiedzy. Decydowali za niego.

Dumbledore za to beknie, a Sev… Ten to dopiero się nie pozbiera.

- Syriusz? – Dźwięk głosu jasnowłosej skutecznie skupił jego uwagę. Po jej minie z miejsca zrozumiał, że ta już coś kombinowała i nie zdziwił go jej konspiratorski szept. – Śmierciożercy wymierzyli mi karę i chyba wypadłam z listy do odstrzału, bo przecież czarodziej bez mocy zagrzebałby się pod ziemię, roztkliwiając nad złamanym życiem i nie pokazywał światu swojego charłaczego lica. Nawet ta magomedyk… Teraz wszyscy myślą, że straciłam magię.

- I nikogo nie będziemy wyprowadzali z błędu – stwierdził stanowczo Black.

- A… to wszystko?

- Masz na myśli ładowanie się w śmiertelne kłopoty z powodu czyjejś głupoty? Podziękuję. To i tak niczemu nie służy, jak widać. Czekaj – powstrzymał ją, kładąc palce na jej ustach, gotowych do wyrażenia sprzeciwu. – Nie zrejterujemy, ale nie będziemy więcej ryzykować, polegając na niekompetencji i narażając się na błędy innych. Nie jestem pacynką Dumbledore'a ani nikogo innego, którego mój los gówno obchodzi. Będę działał na własnych zasadach i polegał na własnym osądzie. A ty, moja rekonwalescentko, jesteś na chorobowym przynajmniej przez tydzień. Bez gadania.

- To chyba muszę dać nogę z Munga, zanim się magomedycy zorientują, że cudownie ozdrowiałam z charłactwa. – Na bladej twarzy zagościło rozanielenie. – Z drugiej strony, dostałabym czołówkę w _Proroku_ i wywiad u Rity Skeeter. Mogłabym wziąć dla ciebie autograf.

Zachichotali, angażując uwagę innych, kręcących się po sali między łóżkami i mocno zdziwionych nieumotywowanym wybuchem wesołości. Twarz naczelnego magomedyka wyraziła wręcz przekonanie, że może dwójce, najwyraźniej cierpiącej na stan głębokiego rozchwiania emocjonalnego, należałoby wypisać skierowanie na psychiatryczną obserwację. Łapiąc aluzję, oboje natychmiast przybrali grobowe miny, bardziej pasujące do oficjalnie tragicznego położenia panny Austen.

* * *

_Ciężko jest przemycić odrobinę lżejszego nastroju w ramach wojennych działań, ale mam nadzieję, że nie jest do końca poważnie i przybijająco._

_Teksty Rity Skeeter... U mnie to jest tak - zasadniczo nasza łowczyni sensacji pisze "na zamówienie" Ministerstwa. Wcześniej zależało władzy na sianiu lekkiej paniki i podkreślaniu wagi działań ministerialnych na polu przeciwdziałania śmierciożercom. Teraz wojna się rozkręciła i Ministerstwo już nie ogarnia tej kuwety, więc zamiast pisać o jego porażkach, Skeeter szuka tematów zastępczych i przekierowuje zainteresowanie od niewygodnych kwestii ku bezpiecznym bzdurom. (Co nie znaczy, że w Proroku nie pojawiają się bardziej wiarygodne informacje, jednak nie spod jej samopiszącego pióra.)_

* * *

_Słowo o ramach czasowych, bo może trudno się połapać. Sev odszedł z Ealing Road po Świętach, na początku stycznia 1979 r., a został naznaczony Mrocznym Znakiem w marcu. Później kilkanaście tygodni dałam wszystkim na zakorzenienie się w nowych warunkach (orientacyjnie - Tertius dołączył do śmierciożerców w czerwcu). Obecnie jest koniec sierpnia 1979 r. Wiem, że mocno przeskakuję, ale mam trzy lata do ogarnięcia. I spokojnie - kilka kolejnych rozdziałów będzie czasowo nieodległych od siebie. A i akcja się poniekąd zagęści. Chyba.  
_

* * *

_Wdzięczna jestem - niezmiernie i niezmiennie - za komentarze, favy i alerty :)_


	7. Maszeruj albo giń

_Nie rozumieją się na rzeczy ci, którzy wzorują się wyłącznie na lwie. Otóż mądry pan nie może ani powinien dotrzymywać wiary, jeżeli takie dotrzymywanie przynosi mu szkodę i gdy zniknęły przyczyny, które spowodowały jego przyrzeczenie._

Niccolo Machiavelli

* * *

Poczuł w lewym przedramieniu palący ból o niespotykanym wcześniej natężeniu, niczym nie przypominający delikatnej emanacji mocy, jaka popieściła jego skórę w chwili naznaczenia Mrocznym Znakiem. Odruchowo zgiął rękę w łokciu. Jego pan był tak podniecony wizją tego, co miało dziś nastąpić, że pozwolił sobie na swobodne uwolnienie swojej mrocznej, szorstkiej magii, odbijającej dziką ekscytację, objawiającą się z fizyczną intensywnością.

Czas rozstrzygnięcia znany był nielicznym, a Severus nie dostąpił zaszczytu znalezienia się w gronie dobrze poinformowanych, miał za to swoje przypuszczenia na podstawie obserwowania wzmożonej aktywności Lucjusza i ukradkiem usłyszanych, pozornie ze sobą niezwiązanych informacji. Ważniejsze było jednak miejsce, a to akurat Dumbledore wybrał sam, oczywiście nie informując o tym, na wszelki wypadek, swojego szpiega. Taktycznie właściwe posunięcie, jednak jakaś część severusowej osobowości buntowała się przed zostawianiem go zawsze na marginesie. Tak było bezpieczniej, co nie zmieniało faktu, że naturalna potrzeba bycia przygotowanym na wszystkie ewentualności skomlała w jego głowie wygłodniała.

Severus, by nie ściągać na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi i niewygodnych podejrzeń, na wszelki wypadek nie starał się dochodzić, jakimi kanałami Dumbledore zamierzał rozprzestrzenić sugestię co do wyboru lokalizacji. Jego rola ograniczała się do wyczekiwania odpowiedniej chwili. Teraz ścisnął w dłoni obłożony dziesiątkami zaklęć pierścień, przesyłając sygnał zasiadającemu w hogwarckim, owalnym gabinecie posiadaczowi bliźniaczej kopii artefaktu, że nadeszło nieuniknione. Żadne zwerbalizowane wiadomości nie były potrzebne.

Od zawsze był z gruntu pesymistą, ale ostatnio jego definicja tego słowa się nieco zmieniła. Wcześniej zwyczajnie wietrzył wszędzie klęski – nastawienie w obecnych warunkach mocno demotywujące. Teraz po prostu wolał nie oczekiwać zmaksymalizowanych efektów, bo taka naiwność była zazwyczaj powodem do frustracji, a raczej czerpać satysfakcję z każdego osiągnięcia, które nie wydawało się z założenia pewnym. Takie ujęcie tematu uważał za względnie zdrowe.

W ogrodzie, tuż za granicą antyaportacyjnego pola, czekał już Malfoy i obaj, wymieniając tylko spojrzenia, bez słowa deportowali się, wiedzieni magią Czarnego Pana, zaklętą w jego Znaku na ich skórze.

Severus nie próbował zgadywać, co zastaną w docelowym miejscu, do którego zostali wezwani. Oczekiwał jakiegoś przegrupowania sił i podrywającej do walki, bogatej w propagandowe hasełka mowy Voldemorta, ale ten miał tendencję do zaskakiwania. Pierwszym, co chłopak zarejestrował po zmaterializowaniu się na otwartej przestrzeni, okrytej ciemnością nocy, było to, że nie znał tego miejsca i nie pasowało ono do opisów żadnego, o którym słyszał. Rozejrzał się nienachlanie dookoła, napotykając równie zaintrygowane spojrzenia innych obecnych, obleczonych w czerń, których wciąż przybywało. Wielu z nich nie rozpoznawał i to nie z powodu masek na twarzach.

Dzisiaj nie było masek. Armia Ciemnej Strony wychodziła z cienia, by przejąć władzę nad światem czarodziejów, przestępując nad truchłami swoich wrogów.

Absolutną, napiętą ciszę oczekiwania przerwał czysty, niski głos, nie do pomylenia z żadnym innym. Severus odwrócił się w jego stronę, by rozpoznać, pomimo mroku, emanującą siłą i drapieżnością twarz Czarnego Pana.

No to teraz oczekiwał spodziewanej pogadanki. Jego osądy zostały szybko zweryfikowane.

- Dzisiejszej nocy – rozbrzmiało kusząco, upajającym i zarazem drapieżnym tonem – przejawi swoją moc prawdziwa, najczystsza magia. Niech nie oszczędzi tych, którzy okażą się jej niegodni.

Nic więcej, żadnych manifestów i rasistowskich odwołań. Wyraźny przekaz dotarł do każdego. Także sam Severus zrozumiał. Ci śmierciożercy, którzy nie sprostają magii Jasnej Strony, zostaną dziś odsiani. A więc masowe wcielanie ochotników w szeregi mrocznej armii nie było ze strony Voldemorta ruchem, wywołanym desperacją i pychą we własną siłę. Nawet po Ciemnej Stronie trzeba sobie na miejsce wśród wybranych zasłużyć. Słabi zostaną wyłuskani i nigdy stąd nie wrócą. Śmierciożercy nie prowadzili polowego szpitala i nie działali jak kolektyw, a stanowili zbiorowość zindywidualizowanych jednostek, najsilniejszych i godnych prawdziwej mocy. W końcu Czarna Magia, jak kiedyś powiedział Syriusz, zabijała niezdolnych do jej opanowania. Nawet z czystokrwistym nazwiskiem wyżej dupy nie podskoczysz.

Na znak Czarnego Pana wszyscy unieśli swoje różdżki i ruszyli, z początku nieśpiesznie, zanim kilku entuzjastów nie wyrwało się przed szereg, skłaniając całą resztę do przyspieszenia kroku. Ich celem była majacząca w oddali, otoczona zapuszczonym parkiem, nieznana rezydencja.

Żadnych więcej rozkazów czy planu taktycznego. Swobodny wybór celów.

- Snape. – Niezupełnie rozkazującym tonem, jednak z nutką władczości przywołał Severusa głos Lucjusza Malfoya, pewnie kroczącego przed siebie po jego lewej. Nie było trzeba dłuższej wiadomości, bo sam wzrok arystokraty wyrażał wszystko. _Trzymaj się blisko_.

Jakże miło, prawie jak troska, chociaż patrząc na to inaczej… Malfoy i towarzyszący mu Lestrange'owie oraz Regulus Black będą polować na grubszą zwierzynę i nie stronić od wyzwań.

Coś Severusowi mówiło, że po dzisiejszej nocy, bez względu na to, co się wydarzy i kto wyjdzie zwycięsko z wielkiej bitwy, on sam nie będzie mógł się pokazać na oczy nikomu po Jasnej Stronie. Nie, jeśli wkroczy do tych ogrodów i wielkiego domu w towarzystwie Lucjusza, Bellatrix i Regulusa.

Priorytetem było przetrwanie, bo nadal miał misję. Luster i tak już unikał.

Musiał naprawdę być czujny, bo tak blisko prawdziwego syfu jeszcze nie był.

Gdzieś z boku mignęła mu twarz Calla Flinta, której wyraz nie odbijał szczególnie dalekowzrocznych planów na życie, w odróżnieniu od czystej żądzy krwi, malującej się na obliczu Tertiusa Avery'ego, u boku swojego ojca i braci.

Jeśli dziś Snape kogoś zabije, to niewykluczone, a nawet mocno uprawdopodobnione, że będzie to Avery. W końcu w takim ścisku i szaleństwie o nieszczęśliwy wypadek nietrudno.

* * *

Czekał w pogotowiu od kilku dni, jak zresztą wszyscy. Znał dokładne miejsce, które Zakon Feniksa, a właściwie Dumbledore, wybrał starannie wcześniej. Tajemnicą pozostawał konkretny czas. To w całym planie bardzo nie pasowało.

Syriusz miał co do tego bardzo złe przeczucia, chociaż wszystko zaplanowano bardzo dokładnie, a z jego strony każdy szczegół został kilkakrotnie poddany weryfikacji. O ile nagle Voldemort nie znajdzie sposobu na przełamanie praw magii, to przynajmniej sposób ewentualnej ewakuacji był idealny.

W tym całym przedsięwzięciu nie pasował jednak element potencjalnie niewiadomy. Jak można było znać miejsce, ale nie czas, skoro to pierwsze zostało zasugerowane wrogowi? Black miał bardzo nieprzyjemne uczucie, że Dumbledore prowadził własną grę, a frustrującym było to, że chłopak nie potrafił jej rozgryźć. Nie próbował nawet naciskać na starca – to się nie sprawdzało, a mogło skutkować odsunięciem na boczny tor w związku z kwestionowaniem autorytetu przywódcy. Jak by nie patrzeć, może i byli niesformalizowaną oraz niezbyt karną armią, ale z autorytarnym łańcuchem dowodzenia.

Kiedy pojawił się sygnał, bez wahania sięgnął po świstoklik. Vitalia czasowo gościła u Weasleyów i pod groźbą przywiązania do łóżka miała nie opuszczać Nory. Black dostatecznie poznał już Molly, aby mieć pewność, że w przypływie matczynego przewrażliwienia nie pozwoli dziewczynie ruszyć się od siebie na dziesięć kroków. Nie musiał wyjaśniać Vitalii, że jego filozofia nie pakowania się bez potrzeby w kłopoty nie miała zastosowania do tego przypadku. Też by tu z nim była, gdyby wciąż nie dochodziła do ładu z regenerującą się powoli magią.

Z perspektywy Syriusz miał wręcz wrażenie, że Sev specjalnie potraktował ją akurat tym zaklęciem, do tego jakoś podrasowanym, by została na ławce rezerwowych. O tak, mieli sobie do pogadania, kiedy tylko padalca dorwie.

To był syriuszowy plan na dzisiaj.

Świstoklik zaprowadził Blacka do punktu zbiórki w wielkim hallu posiadłości Elfiasa Doge'a, starego przyjaciela dyrektora Hogwartu i wysoko postawionego członka Zakonu. I tu spotkała chłopaka niemiła niespodzianka, bo wiele wskazywało na to, że Dumbledore i kilku innych czarodziejów czekało na miejscu od kilku godzin. Wiedzieli, że to miało być dziś, zanim nadeszła informacja. Jak na sygnał rozproszyli się pomiędzy zielenią ogrodu, nim nowo przybyli zdążyli zorientować się w sytuacji.

Coś tu było bardzo nie halo.

Sekundy po nim pojawił się także Remus, a z nim James i Lily. Wymienili spojrzenia i delikatne, niewesołe uśmiechy.

Chwilę później zobaczył grupę, nie – całą armię podwładnych Voldemorta, nadciągającą z łąk, otaczających wiejską posiadłość. Gdzieś tam, w mrowiu czarno odzianych postaci, był Sev, a Syriusz musiał do niego dotrzeć, zanim zacznie się rzeźnia. Blackowi daleko było teraz do opanowania. Rozejrzał się na boki, by spotkać równie zaniepokojone, a nawet przerażone spojrzenia przyjaciół i znajomych, zaciskających dłonie na różdżkach.

- Jak się bawić, to się bawić – z głupia walnął Rogacz, przerzucając różdżkę do prawej dłoni. – Co się będziemy rozmieniali na drobne.

Pozostali, jak na komendę, tylko przewrócili oczami.

- Pilnujcie świstoklików i uważajcie na siebie. Mam ambiwalentne odczucia co do oświeconej strategii Dumbledore'a – zakomunikował przyjaciołom Syriusz, zerkając nieznacznie w kierunku dyrektora.

- Łapo, czarnowidztwo zarezerwowane jest dla Lunatyka. – Lekki ton Pottera nie pasował do poważnego wyrazu twarzy i chociaż Black miał już ochotę rzucić mu wiązankę i zbesztać lekkomyślność, powstrzymał się.

Wszyscy wiedzieli, że to nie zabawa. Przy doświadczonych magach, pokroju Dumbledore'a, McGonagall czy Moody'ego, wypadali mizernie jak banda dzieciaków, którymi tak niedawno jeszcze byli.

I wszystko się zaczęło, kiedy pierwsi wrogowie w czerni przedarli się przez park i dopadli budynków.

Już po pięciu minutach, uskakując przed klątwami jakiegoś nieznanego śmierciożercy, Syriusz uzmysłowił sobie, że nie ma żadnego wielkiego, oświeconego planu, a jeśli nawet był, to poszedł w rozsypkę, bo i przeciwnicy do żadnej taktyki się nie stosowali. Klątwy latały w powietrzu, rozświetlając ciemność nocy jak fajerwerki, takie z wyższej półki, bo z efektami specjalnymi. Stracił z oczu Remusa i Jamesa, ale dopóki jego pierścień nie wykazywał żadnych zmian w natężeniu ich mocy, był o chłopaków umiarkowanie spokojny. Nie mógł wisieć im za plecami, bo miał na dziś własne plany.

Na klatce schodowej minął dwa ciała, nie okryte czarnymi płaszczami, ale nawet nie miał czasu ani ochoty szczególnie przyglądać się twarzom. Jego umysł i ręce zajmowało co innego. W biegu potraktował Drętwotą jakiegoś gówniarza, chyba dwa lata od siebie młodszego, jeśli dobrze pamiętał ze szkoły. Liczebna przewaga śmierciożerców nie odzwierciedlała ich potencjału bitewnego, bo zapewne duża część stała w zakresie władania magią na poziomie przedowutemowym. Jednak jedna Bellatrix, siejąca spustoszenie przy ogrodowej fontannie, jak zauważył przez okno, starczała za kilka niewyrośniętych łamag. Wojownicy Jasnej Strony byli spychani do defensywy w kierunku zabudowań. Kolejne zaklęcia ochronne wokół domu ustępowały pod wściekłymi atakami Czarnej Magii. Trupy po stronie Zakonu można było już liczyć na palcach kilku dłoni. To nie wyglądało za dobrze.

Wyglądało na to, że Zakon miał zdrowo przejebane, cytując klasyka.

Syriusz przedzierał się przez kolejne pomieszczenia, nie kierując się w głąb ogromnego domu, a w stronę dziedzińca. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że tam czekał tłum ciskających klątwy wrogów, ale musiał kogoś odnaleźć i to w tej ponuro czarnej zbieraninie. Niezbędnym było przeżyć dostatecznie długo, by mieć szanse zrealizować swoje zamierzenie.

Przestał się bawić w uprzejmości po tym, jak Avada niemal musnęła mu skroń, dopadając innego ruchomego celu dwa metry za jego plecami. Od tego momentu coś się zmieniło.

Daleko mu było do naiwnej wiary, że przeciwnicy zaczną stosować się do jakichś zasad i grzecznie porzucą pomysł korzystania z Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych. Wiedział, że śmierciożercy będą używać Czarnej Magii, ale jego dusza buntowała się przed przeciwstawianiem się, sięgając do tej samej broni. Teraz wstrząsnęło nim odkrycie, że tylko tak można z nimi walczyć i przeżyć. I skończył z eleganckim rozbrajaniem na rzecz czarów ofensywnych. Nie przebierał już w środkach, mrocznym sukinsyństwem, które kiedyś przetestował na ojcu w czasie pamiętnej kłótni, częstując teraz zakapturzonego nieznajomego, usiłującego popieścić go Cruciatusem. Nie drgnęła mu powieka, gdy usłyszał za plecami rozdzierający wrzask i nie sprawdził, z jakiego powodu śmierciożerca umilkł. Wolał myśleć, że kanalia zdarła gardło i straciła chwilowo przytomność, a nie usnęła snem wiekuistym.

W końcu to nie tak, że ktoś Voldemorta i jego sługusów tutaj zapraszał.

Syriusz przeskoczył nad wciąż rzucającym się w drgawkach ciałem kolejnego, powalonego Czarną Magią wroga. Pokonał niewysoki kamienny mur, oddzielający przydomowy ogród wokół rezydencji od zdziczałego parku, ciągnącego się akrami w kierunku rzeki, skąd nadciągnęli agresorzy. Nie szukał walki, starając się eliminować tylko tych przeciwników, którzy zastępowali mu drogę.

Nie w przypływie miłosierdzia, ale zwyczajnie nie miał na nich czasu.

- Ava… – usłyszał przed sobą w ciemności i struchlał.

O szlag.

W panice nie potrafił nawet zmusić mięśni, by pozwoliły mu się usunąć z przewidywanego toru lotu zabójczej klątwy. Mimowolnie zacisnął powieki, by zamiast szmaragdowego blasku przywołać wspomnienie ciepłego spojrzenia o barwie miodu i karmelu.

_Schrzaniłem_, zganił w myślach swoją bezmyślność, czekając na dokończenie inkantacji. _Ciekawe, czy coś poczuję_, pomyślał jeszcze głupio, jakby to doświadczenie miało mu się do czegoś przydać.

Nie miał okazji rozwiać swoich wątpliwości w zakresie umierania, bo w ciemności zaległa cisza. Wciąż sparaliżowany, otworzył powoli oczy i nie oślepił go oczekiwany rozbłysk zieleni. Przez sekundę wydawało się Blackowi, że to tylko omamy od nadmiaru adrenaliny. A przynajmniej dopóki nie wypatrzył w mroku czarnego płaszcza, okrywającego postać wroga od stóp do głów, z wyjątkiem odsłoniętej twarzy.

Nie więcej niż trzy metry od Syriusza stał Regulus, zastygły w pozycji bojowej z różdżką wycelowaną w tors swojego brata. Głos zamarł mu w gardle i rozszerzonymi w szoku źrenicami tępo wpatrywał się w bliźniaczo szare oczy. Syriusz także skamieniał jak pod wpływem paraliżującej klątwy, z niemal identycznie pochyloną sylwetką.

To było takie… nierealne.

Wokół nich ciemne niebo rozbłyskało blaskiem rzucanych i odbijanych zaklęć, ludzie padali na ziemię albo miotali się po niej w torturach, a oni dwaj zwyczajnie nie byli w stanie zrobić kroku. Mogło to trwać kilka sekund, chociaż dla starszego z Blacków ciągnęło się minutami.

I nagle z łoskotem coś… a raczej ktoś uderzył o kamienny mur, kilka kroków od miejsca, w którym bracia stali oniemiali. Czar prysł i równocześnie obaj rzucili się z różne strony, instynktownie wymijając bez słowa i nie patrząc za siebie.

Można było pomyśleć, że to się w ogóle nie wydarzyło.

Syriusz półprzytomnie wpadł w kępę krzaków, nie rozeznając się w terenie, a mając przed oczami nadal twarz młodszego brata, szokująco niepodobną do niczego, co widział wcześniej. Była tam pozbawiona lęku determinacja, ale jednak spojrzenie pozostawało jakieś puste. A może wręcz przeciwnie – tak mogły patrzeć oczy, które widziały za dużo i zupełnie nie to, co chciały widzieć. Dlatego Regulus nie dokończył inkantacji? Wcześniej nie miał oporów, atakując jego magiczny rdzeń.

A dziś… Tej nocy wszystko się zmieniło. Nie było już piętnowania szlam czy pozbawiania innych czarodziejów magii. Tamto się skończyło, ustępując miejsca Niewybaczalnym. Regulus prawie odpalił Avadę, gotowy zabić. Wtedy, w Hogsmeade, w oczach młodszego Blacka czaił się strach, a dziś… Syriusz nie znalazł w zimnym, rozmytym spojrzeniu lęku, nienawiści czy gniewu. Nawet odrobiny typowo regulusowego poczucia wyższości i pogardy. Wyglądało na to, że jego głupi, młodszy brat wyłączył wszystko, nie pozwalając sobie już czuć czegokolwiek. Coś się zmieniło.

Szlag, pewnie, że coś się zmieniło! Nie tak dawno jeszcze mały, naiwny, pieruńsko dumny i rozkapryszony chłopiec już nie istniał.

Dzisiaj Regulus zabijał.

A sam Syriusz? Całymi sekwencjami rzucał czarnomagiczne inkantacje, a te przechodziły mu przez usta bez zająknięcia. Nawet nie zerkał na skutki, objawiające się agonalnymi wrzaskami za jego plecami. Cała empatia wyemigrowała w najgłębszy zakątek jego głowy, jak najdalej od serca. Nawet nie miał pewności, że kogoś nie zabił. Nie tylko Avada odsyłała w zaświaty.

Kurwa mać, jak do tego doszło?

- Łapo!

Z odrętwienia wyrwał go głos Remusa, który dopadł do niego i chwycił za ramiona.

- O Merlinie – wydyszał spanikowany, zapewne na widok twarzy przyjaciela. – Co się…?

- Wszystko w porządku – skłamał Black, nieudolnie uspokajając Lupina i siebie samego. Przynajmniej jego przyjaciel nie odniósł fizycznych obrażeń, choć psychicznie wydawał się w niewiele lepszym stanie niż on sam.

- Nie jest dobrze. Ministerstwo… – wyszeptał Remus i Syriusz w lot zrozumiał.

Nie było aurorów, poza tymi, którzy należeli do Zakonu Feniksa. Minister nie przysłał wsparcia.

Wystawił ich.

- Lunatyku, zbierajcie się stąd – nakazał z naciskiem.

Dumbledore nie był taki głupi i za chwilę zapewne sam zarządzi odwrót.

- Czytasz mi w myślach – niewesoło rzucił Remus w odpowiedzi. – Spadamy w cholerę.

Chwycił lekko Blacka, ale ten odtrącił jego rękę.

- Ja mam tu coś do załatwienia. Nawet nie próbuj – ostrzegł, widząc determinację drugiego chłopaka. – Muszę…

- Snape był podobno z Malfoyem i Lestrange'ami, ale się rozdzielili – wszedł mu w słowo Lupin, doskonale odczytując intencje Syriusza. – Chwilę temu widziałem go przy altanie, w tamtą stronę. – Jego ręka wskazała na południe. – Chyba wpadł na McGonagall.

Black ścisnął ramię przyjaciela i sekundę później przedzierał się między drzewami, oddalając od głównego pola bitwy. McGonagall nie była aurorem i przynajmniej nie używała Niewybaczalnych. Z drugiej strony, jeśli Sev szalał z Malfoyem, Bellatrix i zapewne Regulusem, to nie mógł być traktowany ulgowo.

Oby tylko nie było za późno.

* * *

- Parszywe miernoty – niemal załkała Bellatrix, kopiąc zwłoki, wciąż wstrząsane pośmiertnymi drgawkami. Z miną naburmuszoną jak u niesłusznie skarconej dziewczynki, której odmówiono słodkiego deseru, wrzasnęła w kierunku spanikowanej grupki czarodziejów Zakonu, chroniących się za w połowie zburzoną ścianą jakiegoś warsztatu. – Wyłazić, wszy, bo nie będę taka miła, kiedy sama się do was pofatyguję!

Odkąd weszli do parku, posuwali się powoli w stronę zabudowań, niemal spacerkiem. Lestrange'owie musieli się wyżyć, a Malfoy nie zwykł biegać, jak to miało w zwyczaju pospólstwo i pewnie kroczył naprzód, od niechcenia oczyszczając sobie drogę eleganckimi ruchami różdżki. Z kolei Black atakował wszystko co się ruszało, nie w jakimś opętańczym amoku, a z zimną precyzją i niewzruszonym wyrazem twarzy. To właśnie Regulus przerażał z nich wszystkich Severusa najbardziej, pomimo wymyślnych tortur, jakie Bella i Rudolf serwowali ofiarom, czy bezwzględności, z jaką poczynał sobie Lucjusz, wyraźnie czerpiąc jakąś perwersyjną satysfakcję z posiadania władzy nad czyimś życiem i śmiercią.

Z kolei najmłodszy w tym gronie chłopak rzucał klątwy, nawet nie ciesząc oczu ich bolesnymi następstwami. Jego rozszerzone źrenice, okalane szarymi tęczówkami, były puste. Zupełnie się wyłączył, w niczym nie przypominając spanikowanego dzieciaka sprzed kwadransa, gdy mierzył różdżką do swojej pierwszej ofiary, a kuzynka zachęcająco szeptała mu do ucha dwa słowa, jakby sam zapomniał odpowiedniej inkantacji. A potem było zielone światło, krótki, paniczny krzyk kilka kroków przed nimi i czuły całus od Bellatrix w czubek ciemnej głowy kuzyna.

Severus starał się dotrzymywać im kroku, w jakimś stopniu nawet zadowolony, że znajduje się między drapieżnikami, sprzątającymi mu ewentualny łup sprzed nosa. Ciskał czarnomagiczne klątwy, ranił, ogłuszał i głęboko kaleczył przeciwników, ale nie zabijał. Jeszcze. To była kwestia czasu, jeśli zostanie w tym towarzystwie, a nie mógł nagle się odłączyć. Nadzieja, że dzisiaj to wszystko się skończy, zgasła w nim z chwilą, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że aurorzy nie przybędą. Zakon Feniksa poniesie tu klęskę, a w takim razie on sam nie miał po co próbować stąd uciec. Dopóki żył Voldmort, nic nie było skończone i na potrzeby kontynuowania swojej prywatnej vendetty Severus musiał zostać przy jego boku.

O tym, jak odnieść się do kwestii dalszej współpracy z Dumbledorem, zastanowi się na chłodno. W tej chwili nie zawahałby się cisnąć w starego sukinsyna Avadą. Jako sprawdzony szpieg dał dyrektorowi najdokładniejsze informacje i zdecydował zostać ze śmierciożercami, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń i wszystkiego nie zaprzepaścić. Nie wierzył, że dzisiaj się to skończy, miał jednak nadzieję zobaczyć armię Voldemorta rozbitą i zmuszoną do odwrotu. Ale aurorzy nie przybyli, a to była działka Dumbledore'a.

Dzisiejsza klęska była winą czarodzieja, który być może niepostrzeżenie zardzewiał za dyrektorskim biurkiem od czasów Grindelwalda.

Dlaczego Snape nie wziął tego wcześniej pod rozwagę? Jeśli Dumbledore miał być rozwiązaniem wszystkich kłopotów, to jakim cudem pozwolił, by Tom Riddle aż tak urósł w siłę?

A może dlatego dzisiaj dyrektor nie mógł sobie odpuścić i zdecydował o walce, nie będąc pewnym lojalności sojuszników? Chciał konfrontacji, by udowodnić, że ma posłuch i władzę nie mniejszą niż jego przeciwnik. Dwóch doświadczonych strategów przywiodło ze sobą tłumy głupich dzieciaków, aby spróbować szczęścia.

Przez chwilę przyszło Severusowi do głowy, że Albus Dumbledore tylko dlatego stał się przywódcą Jasnej Strony, że w okopach naprzeciwko ta pozycja była już zajęta, najpierw przez Grindelwalda, a obecnie Voldemorta. Jeśli dyrektor Hogwartu chciał swój autorytet utrzymać, musiał znowu zwyciężyć. Nie tyle z altruistycznych pobudek, co dlatego, że nienawidził przegrywać. Tego akurat Snape był już pewien, bo podobne potrzeby siedziały także i w nim samym.

Istniało jednak coś więcej poza władzą i potęgą, jakkolwiek jeszcze niedawno chłopak by o tym nie pomyślał.

Dotąd wszystko kręciło się wokół Lily i zachowania jej przy życiu. Sam także nie szafował własnym, nie był w końcu skretyniałym Gryfonem. Właściwie ze szpiegowaniem nie wiązało się żadne niebezpieczeństwo i Severus nie miał okazji doświadczyć przez te miesiące choćby delikatnego niezadowolenia swojego pana. Nie mógłby narzekać, gdyby nie pewna drażniąca kwestia.

Chłopakowi gdzieś po drodze przestało zależeć tylko na przetrwaniu. Pojawiała się perspektywa przyszłości, na wypadek, gdyby jakaś przyszłość go czekała.

A wizja świata, serwowana przez Czarnego Pana, nie utrafiała w severusowe gusta. Dodając do tego sprawę bezpieczeństwa Lily i osobistej zemsty za pamiętną noc, umilaną wrzaskami Bredforta, Severus znalazł dostatecznie wiele powodów, by się nie wycofać, nawet rezygnując z układu z Dumbledorem. Nawet łamiąc zasady.

Zabije przypadkowych, jeśli okoliczności go do tego zmuszą, aby zyskać czas, zaufanie i szansę na prawdziwe zaszkodzenie Czarnemu Panu. Za daleko zaszedł, by zwyczajnie dać się posłać do piachu albo bezproduktywnie zamknąć w Azkabanie. Nie miał pojęcia jak zrealizować swój cel i był przerażająco świadomy swojej własnej słabości w obliczu _jego_ mocy, ale jeśli zdobędzie czas, wiedzę i środki, zaczeka na sprzyjającą okazję…

- Wybaczcie, moi dzielni panowie. – Głos Bellatrix, zwracającej się do wszystkich poza jej małżonkiem, przebił się ponad agonalnym wrzaskiem jakiegoś mężczyzny, na którym skupiał swoją sadystyczną uwagę Rudolf. – Chyba musimy się na chwilę odłączyć, bo zwierzyna pierzcha na widok naszej łowczej zgrai. Nieczęsto mam okazję sobie pofolgować i planuję ją wykorzystać. Mężu?

Słodki głosik pani Lestrange oderwał wreszcie jej drugą połówkę od krwawej rozrywki. Rudolf uwolnił nieszczęśnika spod Cruciatusa, nawet nie zadając sobie trudu, by go dobić. Kiedy małżonkowie zniknęli w mroku pomiędzy drzewami, ocieniającymi lewe skrzydło rezydencji, także Regulus odłączył się od Severusa i Lucjusza. Po jakiejś minucie również Malfoy zniknął dziewiętnastolatkowi z oczu, z dużym prawdopodobieństwem ze względu na przeniesienie ciężaru walki w okolice głównego budynku. Najbliżsi podwładni Czarnego Pana nie mogli sobie pozwolić na przegapienie finału. Snape nie miał pojęcia, gdzie znajdował się przywódca Ciemnej Strony, ale jakoś mu się do niego w tej chwili nie spieszyło.

Skoro każdy wyruszył na łowy, także Severus nie mógł pozostać biernym. Chwilę temu gdzieś mignęła mu sylwetka Tetriusa Avery'ego i w tym kierunku planował się udać.

Pora przysłużyć się ludzkości. Skoro już zdecydował zabijać, to tych właściwych, a Avery królował na jego liście do odstrzału.

Niespodziewanie w kierunku chłopaka pomknął urok rozbrajający, a on miał dość czasu, by ustawić jedynie słabą tarczę. Czerwień odbiła się od ochronnej bariery, ale impet odepchnął go lekko do tyłu. Zachwiał się, podrywając głowę do góry w poszukiwaniu źródła ataku. Zamarł, widząc wyłaniającą się z ciemności wiedźmę, której twarz rozjaśnił blask kolejnej klątwy, która już zmierzała w jego kierunku. Odbił ją sprawnie, choć nie bez odrobiny trudności i sam zaryzykował z Drętwotą, której kobieta oczywiście umknęła. Na chwilę na jej twarzy pojawiło się niedowierzanie. Zapewne spodziewała się Avady na dzień dobry.

No to severusowe plany wzięły w łeb.

Bardzo nie chciał spotkać akurat tej czarownicy, z różnych powodów. Nie potrafił wyjaśnić dlaczego, ale spośród dawnych nauczycieli do niej nigdy nie potrafił zapałać naturalną – wydawałoby się z jego punktu widzenia – niechęcią. Może dlatego, że była prawdziwie kompetentna i nie tak do końca pobłażała własnym wychowankom, jak choćby miał w zwyczaju czynić Slughorn, wchodzący durnym, rozkapryszonym ślizgońskim nastolatkom w dupę bez mydła.

Przede wszystkim jednak Severus nie miał w tej chwili szansy, by się jakoś z tego pojedynku wykręcić bez nieodwracalnych szkód. Minerwa McGonagall nie popełniała błędów i nie dawała sobie grać na emocjach.

Nie chodziło o to, że mogła go zabić, jak dla przykładu zrobiłby to Moody bez większych oporów i nie czekając na wyjaśnienia. Ona zwyczajnie nie da się chłopakowi stąd ruszyć. Złoi mu tyłek i nie pozwoli wrócić do Czarnego Pana. Olać już to, czy Dumbledore się do Snape'a przyzna, czy pozwoli mu gnić w Azkabanie. Po czymś takim Severus nie będzie mógł kontynuować zadania. Jako szpieg będzie spalony.

Nie miał czasu się nad tym roztkliwiać, osłaniając się przed kolejnymi zaklęciami. Już nawet nie atakował, a usiłował nie dać się zwalić z nóg. Jak na swoje kilka dekad na karku ta wiedźma poruszała się z gracją nastolatki, to trzeba jej było oddać. Uskoczył przed kolejnym czarem obezwładniającym i udało mu się wyprowadzić Ascendio, które niemal sięgnęło celu. Na sekundę twarz kobiety odbiła zaskoczenie z odrobiną uznania.

- Jestem pod wrażeniem, panie Snape – przyznała poważnie.

- Może więc z szacunkiem dla swoich umiejętności rozejdziemy się pokojowo, pani profesor? – zaryzykował, bez większych nadziei.

- Doceniam, że nie próbowałeś na mnie użyć Czarnej Magii – zaczęła – zdajesz sobie jednak sprawę, że nie pozwolę ci stąd odejść. Nie rozumiem, czego szukasz… po tamtej stronie. Nigdy nie zdradzałeś zamiłowania do okrucieństwa i potrafiłeś podejmować mądre decyzje. Mogę nawet kilka przywołać ze szkolnych czasów. Ludzie popełniają błędy, ale zawsze można zrobić krok wstecz – dokończyła opiekunka Gryffindoru, zaskakując ex-Ślizgona tym, że w ogóle wyraziła ochotę z nim rozmawiać, zważywszy na okoliczności.

Severus uniósł lekko kąciki ust, zupełnie mimowolnie. Ta wiedźma była daleko bardziej niezwykła niż przypuszczał. Niestety, nie została wtajemniczona i chłopak nie potrafił teraz znaleźć powodu, dla którego mogłaby mu uwierzyć.

- Wybaczy pani, ale obrałem już stronę w tej wojnie. – Nie potrafił dobrać odpowiednio słów, kiedy kontynuował, bez większych nadziei. – Gdyby tylko…

Nie dokończył, bo przed oczami przemknął mu słup jasnego światła i prawie uderzył McGonagall, która w ostatniej chwili zasłoniła się, rzucając naprędce Protego. Nadal mierząc do siebie różdżkami, oboje odwrócili głowy w kierunku niespodziewanej odsieczy w osobie Calla Flinta, który wyrósł obok Snape'a.

Genialnie, psia mać.

- Spieprzaj stąd, póki jeszcze żyjesz – syknął do młodszego chłopaka. Teraz już odpadała próba ewentualnego wytłumaczenia profesorce, dlaczego miałaby puścić wolno Severusa.

- Tam? – Flint wykonał nieokreślony ruch ręką, wskazując na migoczące od magii okolice rezydencji. Zaśmiał się histerycznie. – Tam jest rzeź. Dorwali nawet Sidiusa Yaxleya. I tak jestem trupem. Przecież wiesz, Snape.

McGonagall wydawała się odrobinę zdezorientowana, ale nawet wytrącona z równowagi nadal pozostawała sobą. Ich teoretyczna przewaga liczebna nic nie znaczyła. Świeżo przybyły zaryzykował i posłał w kierunku wiedźmy skleconą nie szybko sekwencję zaklęć, ale ta bez problemu się przed nimi uchyliła i przemieściła za ich plecy, zaskakując po raz kolejny swoją kocią zwinnością. Cichnące w oddali odgłosy świadczyły o podjęciu przez Zakon akcji ewakuacyjnej i kobieta musiała zdać sobie z tego sprawę. Musiała kończyć szybko, zwłaszcza że gdzieś z boku usłyszeli odgłosy zbliżającej się biegiem, skrywanej przez noc postaci.

Jakby nie mogło być gorzej.

- Pani profesor – dobiegło z ciemności. Severus zmartwiał. – Ten padalec po prawej jest mój, przynajmniej dopóki z nim nie skończę – oznajmił wszem i wobec Syriusz, stając pomiędzy nimi i nic sobie nie robiąc z trzech różdżek, wycelowanych w jego ciało.

Z ogniem w oczach, wkurwiony jak chyba nigdy dotąd i zupełnie ignorując zaskoczenie obecnych, Black przerzucił różdżkę do lewej dłoni. Prawą zacisnął w pięść, doskoczył do Snape'a i z całej siły przygrzmocił mu w szczękę, aż ofiarę fizycznej przemocy na chwilę zamroczyło.

- Już ty, kurwa, wiesz za co – wycedził Syriusz przez zaciśnięte zęby.

* * *

_No i chłopaki mają wreszcie chwilę dla siebie ;)_

_Nie krępujcie się zasygnalizować, czy historia trzyma się kupy. Komentarze mile widziane, a za te już pozostawione - dzięki._


	8. Rozmowy nocą

**_EDIT - Ogłoszenie parafialne_**

**_W związku z tym, że rozdziały ukazywały się dotąd regularnie, czuję się zobowiązana poinformować o czasowej przerwie w aktualizacji._**

**_Wszystko winą małej zmiany konceptu, skutkiem czego kilka rozdziałów leży rozgrzebanych i czeka na Matkę Wenę, molestowaną przez złego Wujka Brak Czasu i Stryjka Poweekendowe Nadgodziny._**

**_Mam nadzieję ogarnąć się z zaległościami i pod koniec listopada coś pojawić się powinno._**

**_- oOo -_**

* * *

_Dobrze, że nie ma człowieka bez wad, bo taki człowiek nie miałby też przyjaciół. _

William Hazlitt

* * *

I całe opanowanie poszło się paść.

Miał gdzieś, że dookoła Zakon zbierał łomot czy że ktoś nieprzewidziany w każdej chwili mógł dołączyć do ich towarzystwa. Zwyczajnie musiał dać upust emocjom, które kłębiły mu się od pół roku pod skórą. Wcześniejsze doświadczenia dobitnie wskazywały, że ułożenie niektórych spraw między nim a Sevem wymagało rozwiązań siłowych. A i duże znaczenia miał fakt, iż Syriuszowi od razu zrobiło się lepiej, kiedy ten durny łeb odskoczył do tyłu po bliższym kontakcie z jego pięścią.

Skoro już skupił uwagę rozmówcy, to można było przejść do słów.

- Popierdolony jesteś?! – wybuchnął, hamując potrzebę przywalenia oniemiałemu Snape'owi z drugiej strony, żeby równo puchło. – Ładować się w taki syf? A co z pieprzeniem, że tylko idioci rzucają się do walki w pierwszej linii? I uciekłeś z domu bez słowa, nocą, jak ostatni tchórz. Kim ja dla ciebie jestem? Myślałem, że my…

- Panie Black, obawiam się, że… – ostro padło z ust McGonagall, nadal mierzącej w kierunku dwóch czarno odzianych postaci.

- Minuta, pani profesor – rzucił jej, nie odwracając nawet głowy. – Jeszcze nie skończyłem z tym… Ugh.

I znów mu puściły nerwy, a pięść ponownie znalazła drogę do szczęki Seva, aż ten się zachwiał, ale jego powieki nie drgnęły. Nie spuszczał tępego wzroku z twarzy Blacka.

Z prawej Flint pochylił się do przodu, kombinując widocznie nad wyjściem z sytuacji przy zmienionych warunkach. Różdżka wykonała nieokreślony ruch.

- Stój gdzie stoisz, jeśli chcesz żyć – ostrzegawczo warknął Snape do młodszego kolegi, usadzając go na miejscu. Onyksowe oczy pozostawały nieczytelne i zamglone, kiedy w końcu chłopak zwrócił się do Syriusza i wydusił z siebie przyciszonym głosem, odbijającym ból i niepewność – Nie rozumiesz. Czarny Pan i cała reszta…

- Nawet nie wspominaj, psiakrew. Pierwszy raz ci trzasnąłem za umieszczenie mnie w Norze jako niańki. Na pięć tygodni, ty cholerny sadysto! Drugi raz oberwałeś za sam debilny pomysł z aktywnym włączeniem się do wojny i trzymaniem mnie z boku. Gdzieś ty miał rozum, że zgodziłeś się pracować dla tego starego manipulanta z mózgiem przeżartym dropsami!

- Co?

- Okropne wyczucie stylu, setka na karku, burdel w gabinecie gorszy niż w moim pokoju, wysłanie dzisiejszej nocy w zaświaty jednej czwartej Zakonu… Coś świta? – Syriusz wyrzucał z siebie słowa jak broń samopowtarzalna, świadomy, że nie ma czasu na pogaduszki.

Z ulgą dostrzegł w czarnych oczach zrozumienie i wreszcie miał pewność. Dotąd wszystko było kwestią wiary i przeczuć, ale przecież bez nich kim byli? Potrzebował móc zaufać Sevowi. Czuł ciepło gdzieś w środku, takie trudne do nazwania, kiedy sczytywał teraz z twarzy przyjaciela, na której po masce obojętności i zdystansowania nie było śladu, wszystkie emocje.

Nie dostrzegł, jak szczupłe palce mocniej zacisnęły się na różdżce i uniosły ją w górę. Szare oczy rozszerzyły się mimowolnie i zamarł, nie mając śmiałości oddychać, na dźwięk głosu przyjaciela.

- Expelliarmus – zainkantowały pewnie wąskie wargi i towarzyszył temu delikatny ruch różdżki. A potem jeszcze Sev dodał – Drętwota.

Syriusz usłyszał odgłos upadającego obok bezwładnego ciała Calla Flinta.

Ups. A o nim jakoś zapomniał, zdając się na ewentualną interwencję McGonagall. Ta z kolei głośno wciągnęła powietrze. Jako jedyna z tych nadal przytomnych nie wiedziała, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Syriusz odwrócił się, by ją wprowadzić w temat, jednak dostrzegł, jak twarz kobiety się zmienia pod wpływem kojarzenia faktów. Skinęła tylko głową ze zrozumieniem. W milczeniu wpatrywała się w sztywno stojącego ex-Ślizgona. Ten z kolei, obrócony bokiem, upewniał się, że Flint chwilowo nie będzie uczestniczył w konwersacji.

- Toś sobie wybrał czas i miejsce – wściekł się Sev, podnosząc z ziemi różdżkę kolegi w czarnym wdzianku.

- Jakoś ciężko cię było złapać na mieście – odbił lekko Black, szczerząc się beztrosko.

- Niech tylko dorwę tego starego piernika – syknął tamten z charakterystycznym dla siebie jadem. O Merlinie, jak Syriuszowi tego brakowało. I wkurwu w czarnych oczach, kiedy jego przyjaciel znów się odezwał. – A miał…

- … trzymać mnie z boku? Serio, Sev? Jakbym mu na to pozwolił. Ale nie powiedział mi. Ty to właśnie zrobiłeś.

- Jeśli nie wiedziałeś, to co tu robisz, Syriusz?

- O, znów jesteśmy po imieniu? Jeszcze się pytasz, skończony idioto? – Black zmierzył go wyzywającym wzrokiem, ale przystopował. Nie potrzebowali do tej rozmowy publiki. – Nie teraz. Za godzinę? Mieszkanie na Ealing Road?

- Jest czyste – stwierdził rzeczowo Snape. – Ale nie wiem, kiedy dam radę. Jakbyś nie zauważył, nie dysponuję dowolnie swoim czasem.

- Tylko nie każ mi czekać za długo, bo znowu zrobię Malfoyowi wjazd na chatę.

Obydwaj jednocześnie unieśli kąciki ust, zupełnie niewymuszenie. Po kilku sekundach cień uśmiechu zniknął. Musieli się stąd zbierać.

- Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa – poważnie zaczął Sev, zerkając na walającego się na ziemi Flinta.

* * *

Severus przez większą cześć rozmowy musiał się naprawdę bardzo skupiać i panować nad sobą, żeby się nie rozsypać na kawałki. W ciągu ostatnich dziewięciu miesięcy tylko raz pozwolił sobie na opuszczenie gardy i roztkliwianie się nad własnym nieszczególnym położeniem. Jedynie obłęd w odmęcie bredfortowych oczu prawdziwie odcisnął piętno na duszy chłopaka, lecz nawet to wyciszył w upływem czasu. Do pewnego stopnia. Ale dziś... Ostatnich kilka godzin było trudnych, ze względów wszelakich. Kiedy Syriusz wyłonił się z ciemności i potraktował Snape'a prawym sierpowym, dzisiejsza noc wygrała w rankingu na najgorsze momenty severusowego życia z tą, gdy został naznaczony.

A potem… Odważył się spojrzeć przyjacielowi w oczy i to, co w nich zobaczył, wstrząsnęło nim, ale nie tak, jak przewidywał.

Znalazł w iskrzącej emocjami szarości całą masę gniewu i goryczy, czystej wściekłości z domieszką determinacji. Nie było w nich spodziewanej nienawiści, obrzydzenia czy głębokiego zawodu. Przez chwilę nie mógł oddychać i to nie z powodu ostrej, fizycznej reakcji tamtego, objawiającej się teraz bólem severusowej szczęki. Po prostu świeżo upieczony śmierciożerca nie śmiał nawet sobie wyobrazić, że Syriusz spojrzy na niego jeszcze kiedykolwiek tak, jak wcześniej. I do tej chwili nie był świadomy, na ile tego potrzebował. Zwłaszcza dzisiaj.

Black wściekał się, oczywiście, ale przez złość przemawiało coś… trudnego do uchwycenia. Snape zaryzykowałby nazwanie tego troską, jakkolwiek dotąd nie miał za bardzo z ową styczności i tylko zgadywał. Syriusz przejmował się i Severus go… obchodził. Temu rozpuszczonemu i narcystycznemu paniątku zależało. Cholera wie, dlaczego.

Snape miał świadomość, że Black traktował go jak przyjaciela, ale to było wcześniej, w innych warunkach. I sam to przekreślił, zdradzając zaufanie Severusa, jakby ta szumna przyjaźń z ograniczoną odpowiedzialnością miała funkcjonować tylko o tyle, o ile będzie to wygodne. Po Bożym Narodzeniu Snape zaakceptował, że zwyczajnie istniało to na różnych dla nich obu płaszczyznach. Było trochę jak z Lily – nawet jeśli wiedział, że dostawał mniej niż sam z siebie dawał, to i tak przechodził nad tym do porządku dziennego, biorąc cokolwiek. Życie już lata temu sprowadziło ex-Ślizgona na ziemię i wyleczyło z zachłanności. Chociaż był wściekły na Syriusza, nadal nie chciał, żeby egoistyczny dupek padł trupem. Właściwie to temu konkretnemu padalcowi zawdzięczał dwa naprawdę najlepsze lata swojego życia. Bez względu na to, co wydarzyło się później.

Nie miał jednak zamiaru zapomnieć zdrady, bo w jego świecie nie istniało coś takiego jak drugie szanse. Sam też ich od nikogo nie oczekiwał. Ale dostawał je właśnie od Blacka, choćby po czarnomagicznym eliksirze i później, po wigilijnym balu. Na każdym kroku posyłał Syriusza w cholerę, a ten, niezrażony, zawsze wracał. Jak dzisiaj.

A srać na gówniane zasady. Między nimi i tak nigdy nie funkcjonowały. Zawsze byli jakoś… ponad to.

Inna sprawa, czy jego przyjaciel naprawdę poradzi sobie z tym, kim teraz stał się Snape. Może dla członka Zakonu Feniksa to, w co wsiąkł ambitnie sobie poczynający dziewiętnastolatek, było po prostu niebezpiecznym, acz chwalebnym szpiegowaniem dla Jasnej Strony, za które należy się Order Merlina? Gdyby wiedział o Bredforcie…

Na zajęcie się całym tym syfem będzie czas później, kiedy już Severus upora się z problematyczną kwestią Calla Flinta.

Powinien olać temat, zoblivate'ować małego gada i niech się z nim dzieje, co mu przeznaczono. Jednak niepokojąco wracało do Severusa szkolne wspomnienie feralnego Eliksiru Półsnu i potem próba ostrzeżenia przed zapędami Tertiusa pod koniec roku, zakończona dla Calla skrzydłem szpitalnym. I zaułek na północnym Nokturnie. Flintowi nie brakowało ambicji, sprytu, a nawet bezwzględności, ale daleko mu było do rasowego skurwysyna. Brakowało mu zdecydowanie instynktu zabójcy i prędzej czy później to go zgubi w służbie Voldemorta. Nie miał tam po co wracać i Snape'owi nawet w głowie nie postało, aby go ze sobą zabierać. Z drugiej strony, jeśli dzieciak będzie miał pecha wpaść w łapy takiego Moody'ego czy pierwszego lepszego ministerialnego zapaleńca, to zgnije w Azkabanie albo i gorzej. Tylko dlatego, że urodził się jako syn swojego ojca i to odebrało mu kontrolę nad własnym przeznaczeniem.

Severus nie wierzył w przeznaczenie, odkąd wymusił na Tiarze zmianę jej decyzji. Gdyby nie można było ingerować we własny los, Syriusz dziś stałby obok Bellatrix i młodszego brata. Wszystkie wróżby, przepowiednie i cała reszta znaczyły dla Snape'a tyle, co zeszłoroczny śnieg.

Nie chodziło o altruistyczny akt miłosierdzia. Dzisiejszej nocy rozdzierała go od środka wewnętrzna potrzeba zrobienia chociaż jednej rzeczy, za którą nie czułby do siebie jeszcze głębszego obrzydzenia. Z czystego egoizmu potrzebował przypomnieć samemu sobie, że nie do końca jest Lucjuszem, Bellatrix czy Regulusem.

Oderwał wzrok od szarych tęczówek przyjaciela i zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Minerwy McGonagall.

- Pani profesor, to prywatna prośba o przysługę. Call Flint nie może trafić w ręce Ministerstwa z całą resztą dziś schwytanych śmierciożerców.

- Nie do końca rozumiem.

- Zamknijcie go gdzieś, ale nie na widoku i nie w Azkabanie. On jest spalony i sam wie, że jeśli wróci, to będzie trupem.

- Sev, on też…? – wciął się Syriusz, zaintrygowany.

- Nie. Nic o mnie nie wiedział, więc trzeba idiotę zoblivate'ować – przyznał po chwili Severus i rozwinął. – Jeśli trafi w ręce Departamentu Aurorów, to bez procesu skończy w Azkabanie z dożywociem, o ile nie utłuką go po cichu, w ramach odwetu. A taki z niego śmierciożerca jak i z ciebie. Nie zasłużył jeszcze na Znak, więc nie związał się magią z Czarnym Panem. Nawet Cruciatusa nie jest w stanie rzucić.

- To Voldemorta nieźle przypiliło, że tak zaniżył wymogi rekrutacyjne – wygarnął Black bez zażenowania.

- Czarny Pan chciał, by dziś padli słabi, nie tylko ci po Jasnej Stronie, a ku ogólnej przestrodze. Magia nie zna egalitaryzmu i tak dalej… Pechowo dla Czarnego Pana, nie widzi mi się zaspokajanie _jego_ popieprzonych zachcianek i zakładam, że całą trójką jesteśmy co do tego jednomyślni – wypowiedział młody śmierciożerca z naciskiem, patrząc najpierw na Syriusza, a następnie zatrzymując wzrok na twarzy swojej niegdysiejszej profesorki.

McGonagall wydawała się intensywnie rozważać sprawę i końcu przytaknęła.

- Panie Black, proszę się tym zająć. Przez kilka dni lepiej, żeby nikt pana Flinta nie oglądał. W razie problemów proszę się powołać na mnie.

Chłopakowi nie trzeba było powtarzać. Z miejsca ocucił leżącego na ziemi i zanim ten doszedł do siebie Syriusz rzucił Oblivate, a następnie zaklęcie dezorientacji. Posłał Severusowi wymowne spojrzenie i sięgnął do kieszeni po świstoklik. Wszystko trwało nie więcej niż pół minuty i obydwu już nie było.

Snape zdał sobie sprawę, że nadal trzyma różdżkę Flinta i zbliżył się do McGonagall, by jej ją przekazać. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na zatrzymanie tej konkretnej, by niechcący nie wywołać niepotrzebnego zainteresowania. Kiedy kobieta przejęła z jego dłoni przedmiot, odezwał się z powagą.

- Dziękuję, pani profesor i przepraszam za wszelkie niedogodności. Traktuję to jak dług. W każdej chwili może pani zażądać jego spłacenia - oświadczył. Skinął głową i zrobił zwrot w tył, chcąc jak najszybciej dołączyć do triumfujących śmierciożerców, by nie narazić się na ich pytania.

- Z mojego punktu widzenia to drobna uprzejmość. Taka, jaką chwilę wcześniej wyświadczyłeś mi, nie rzucając przeciw starej kobiecie mrocznych klątw – padło znajomo krytycznym głosem, pozbawionym jednak zazwyczaj przebijającej w nim surowości.

Prawie się uśmiechnął z przekąsem.

- Oboje wiemy, że nawet gdybym uruchomił cały mój bitewny arsenał, i tak zebrałbym zdrowy łomot. To jeszcze bardziej uderzyłoby w moje ego. – Severus zdecydował po ślizgońsku umotywować swoją taktykę, na wypadek, gdyby rozmówczyni doszukała się w niej śladów czegoś innego. – A tak mogę wynieść nieco honoru ze starcia z prawdziwie potężną czarownicą, które w innych okolicznościach zakończyłoby się dla mnie całkowitą kompromitacją.

Kobieta nie skomentowała, ale cień rozbawienia, igrający w kącikach jej warg, zasygnalizował chłopakowi, że wyłapała sedno. Ukłonił się nieznacznie, bez odrobiny drwiny, którą nie odważyłby się poczęstować Minerwy McGonagall. Doskonałość i mistrzostwo w sztuce władania magią zasługiwały na należny szacunek.

Nie mogąc sobie pozwolić na marnowanie czasu, Snape niezręcznie odchrząknął i ruszył przed siebie w mrok.

- Prawdziwie zazdroszczę Horacemu, że miał pana w swoim Domu i współczuję ignorancji, która pozwoliła mu tego nie docenić.

Słowa profesorki zatrzymały chłopaka w miejscu. Zaniemówił na chwilę, co zdarzało mu się nadzwyczaj okazjonalnie. Powoli się odwrócił.

- Och, potrafię wyczuć Gryfona nosem i mam nadzieję, że nie odczyta pan tego jako obelgi – dodała ciepło, choć z lekkim smutkiem, pogłębiającym zmarszczki wokół jej oczu.

- Będę zaszczycony, jeśli zachce mi pani mówić po imieniu, profesor McGonagall.

Kobieta lekko się uśmiechnęła, co ujęło jej przynajmniej dekadę. Paradoksalnie spojrzenie, niezmiennie odbijające popartą doświadczeniem mądrość, zachowało powagę.

- Pod warunkiem, że odwdzięczysz mi się tym samym, Severusie.

* * *

Od godziny wydeptywał ścieżkę wzdłuż ścian salonu, wzbijając kurz z mebli i dywanu. W sumie od trzech kwartałów nikt tu nie zaglądał. Vitalia zapewne wpadłaby w rozpacz na widok zaschniętych paprotek, które umarły w torturach miesiące temu, ale jakoś rośliny doniczkowe były ostatnią rzeczą, o której myśleli, pośpiesznie się pakując. Jeszcze kwadrans i chyba dla uspokojenia nerwów chwyci za szmatę, by podjąć walkę z wszechogarniającym syfem.

No dobra, aż tak źle to z nim jeszcze nie było.

Od razu po ewakuowaniu się z posiadłości Doge'a odstawił Flinta do jednej z bezpiecznych kryjówek, pod opiekę zaufanego człowieka. Nie omieszkał nałożyć na chłopaka kilku zaklęć maskujących i napoić go sporą dawką eliksiru nasennego, żeby nie było niespodzianek przez kilka najbliższych nocy. Potem pozostawało tylko naświetlić gówniarzowi sprawę, ale jakoś nie obawiał się, że ten spróbuje się buntować i dać nogę do Czarnego Pana. Flint był zarozumiałą mendą, niemniej nigdy do głupich nie należał. Ale tym zajmie się jutro, a raczej dziś, o bardziej dziennej porze. Jak na razie zegar wybił trzecią, a z parku dali nogę przed północą. Zaczynał się naprawdę niepokoić, z drugiej jednak strony śmierciożercy niewątpliwie świętowali. Sev nie mógł się urwać z powodu jego widzimisię.

Syriusz sam potrzebował dobrego kwadransa wytłumaczenia się swojej połówce i reszcie ekipy z pomysłu zniknięcia gdzieś na kolejnych kilka godzin. Wyłgał się sprawami Zakonu, chociaż ten w obecnej chwili raczej nie istniał i zacznie się zapewne zbierać za kilka dni, kiedy wszyscy wyliżą swoje rany. Black nie był pewien, czy widział jeszcze dla siebie przyszłość w jego strukturach po tym, czego dzisiaj doświadczył. Nie potrafiłby pracować dla kogoś takiego jak Dumbledore, jeśli nie dostałby dobrego wytłumaczenia na to, co stało się w rezydencji. Pół doby temu malowniczo sielskiej, obecnie ze zdewastowanym parkiem i łąkami, usłanymi trupami.

Chciał porozmawiać z Sevem i od tego też uzależniał swoje decyzje.

Teraz zapewne kilka rzeczy się zmieni.

W końcu po upływie kolejnych trzydziestu minut odezwał się alarm, informujący o naruszeniu osłon. Jego przyjaciel musiał go celowo uruchomić, bo przecież wcześniej na takich samych zasadach wchodzili i wychodzili z mieszkania. Black, lekko zaniepokojony, rzucił kilka czarów sondujących i upewniony, kto stoi kilka metrów od wejściowych drzwi, wyszedł na spotkanie.

- Nie wygłupiaj się i właź – rzucił od progu i nonszalancko machnął ręką, zapraszając do środka.

- Musisz zdjąć na chwilę osłonę albo pogadamy sobie na trawniku.

- Nic nie zmieniałem w zaklęciach ochronnych. Zostały tak, jak sam je nałożyłeś. – Black poczuł się lekko dotknięty.

- Dlatego mnie nie przepuszczą. Zdejmiesz tą cholerną osłonę?

Syriusz się obruszał, ale dotknął różdżką wewnętrznej strony drzwi w kilku miejscach i rzucił odpowiednią inkantację. Ochronna bariera rozprysła się jak szklana szyba i Sev przestąpił próg.

- A teraz nałóż z powrotem. Ożeż, chcesz się akurat o to kłócić? – Snape raczej nie był w nastroju do żartów.

Właściciel mieszkalnego lokalu powtórzył czynność, ponownie zabezpieczając go przed wizytą nieproszonych gości. No to teraz mogli przejść do rzeczy. Nie chcąc naciskać, zostawił przyjacielowi nieco przestrzeni i czekał.

Po jakiejś minucie ciszy stwierdził, że dłużej czekać nie będzie.

- No to… jak impreza u Malfoya? Cyzia podała gotowanego skrzata? Bella zabiła kogoś przed deserem? Voldemort napomknął o planach jakiejś masowej eksterminacji? – wypalił z syriuszowym wyczuciem. Severus zmierzył go wisielczym spojrzeniem, a Syriusz uniósł ręce w obronnym geście. – Twoje poczucie humoru umarło razem z moimi paprotkami?

- Nadal widzę różnicę między poczuciem humoru i brakiem rozumu. To w najmniejszym stopniu nie jest śmieszne.

Jego głos, zimny i zdystansowany, sprawiał wrażenie odrobinę obcego. Black uzmysłowił sobie z żalem, że Snape uciekał wzrokiem. Był bardzo nieswój.

- Jeszcze nie czytam ci w myślach, bo jakbym czytał, to za cholerę nie pozwoliłbym na ten twój idiotyczny plan ratowania całego świata. Możesz mi to wyjaśnić czy dalej mam zgadywać, rozluźniać atmosferę i robić z siebie idiotę?

- Wielkiej elokwencji nie można ci widać przypisywać, skoro jeszcze nie wyłapałeś kontekstu – wyartykułował beznamiętnie Snape, przeciągając z manierą samogłoski. Przemierzył pokój, by nonszalancko opaść… Och, nie – elegancko umiejscowić się w fotelu.

W jednej chwili czarnooki chłopak stał się zupełnie inną osobą. Syriusz przez chwilę gapił się oniemiały i zafascynowany. Coś takiego widział swego czasu na pamiętnym balu gwiazdkowym. Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed komentarzem.

- A więc teraz masz dwa życia, z dwiema osobowościami. No tak, z twoją kreatywnością…

- Ty jednak jesteś tępy – zirytował się Sev, wchodząc mu w słowo. – Naprawdę ci się wydaje, że całymi dniami trudnię się emocjonującym szpiegowaniem, a czas od czasu, jak akurat Czarny Pan zarządzi jakąś małą rzeź, to sobie poudaję śmierciożercę? Ja nie udaję, Syriusz. Dlaczego osłona nie wpuściła mnie do środka i uruchomiłem zaklęcie alarmujące?

Onyksowe oczy badawczo wpatrywały się w szare. Właściciel tych drugich powoli zaczynał dochodzić do tego, co właściciel pierwszych chciał mu przekazać.

- Sev, ja wiem. To nie jest zabawa i stąpasz po krawędzi. Chyba wszyscy bogowie cię opuścili, kiedy zgodziłeś się to robić dla Dumbledore'a. Dla Dumbledore'a?!

Intensywność ciemniejszego spojrzenia zelżała i cała irytacja gdzieś wyparowała, kiedy Snape ponownie się odezwał, zrezygnowany.

- Naprawdę nie rozumiesz. Nie chodzi o to, że igram z ogniem i mogę wpaść. Nie wpadnę – stwierdził pewnie. – Moje umiejętności oklumencji znacznie się poprawiły od ostatniego semestru w Hogwarcie. Nie pozwolę sobie na błąd. Chodzi o to, że zabezpieczenia wokół domu zatrzymały mnie na zewnątrz, bo _jestem_ śmierciożercą – zakończył z naciskiem i rozpiął guzik lewego rękawa koszuli, podsuwając mankiet powyżej łokcia.

Syriusz śledził oniemiały jego ruchy i źrenice wewnątrz szarych tęczówek rozszerzyły się, zatrzymując na Mrocznym Znaku, wyraźnie odznaczającym się na bladej skórze przedramienia. Chłopakowi, nachalnie wgapiającemu się w wężowe piętno, zabrakło słów.

Sev opuścił rękaw i skierował się w stronę drzwi.

- Mógłbyś znowu zdjąć na chwilę osłonę – ledwie słyszalnie rzucił w przestrzeń, nie odwracając się do rozmówcy.

Black ocknął się, spoglądając na plecy przyjaciela.

- A ty dokąd?

* * *

Stał przodem do drzwi, nie ważąc się odwrócić.

- No cóż, są gusta i guściki, ale jesteśmy dorośli i nie mnie oceniać twoje spaczone poczucie estetyki i fetysze w zakresie oszpecania swojego ciała – padło od strony kanapy neutralnym tonem. – Nie dało rady króliczka albo delfinka choćby?

No dobra, Syriusz najwyraźniej był w jakimś szoku albo…

- Ty się czegoś nawąchałeś? – na wszelki wypadek zapytał Severus, w drodze eliminacji odrzucając co bardziej prawdopodobne przyczyny ewidentnego, choć nie tak znów zaskakującego zidiocenia Blacka. A ten, jeśliby wykluczyć nagły atak choroby psychicznej, najwyraźniej się zećpał. Nic innego nie tłumaczyło syriuszowego zdystansowania, jakie wykazywał przez ostatnie godziny. Ktoś przytomnie kontaktujący uciekłby z krzykiem, rzucając za sobą klątwy.

- Przedwczoraj nawdychałem się oparów Wywaru Haszyszowego, wywlekając Dunga Fletchera z jednej takiej speluny, ale już powinno mnie puścić – doinformował tamten całkiem poważnie. – No dobra. Do zestawu idiotyzmów, które zrobiłeś w życiu, doliczamy Mroczny Znak.

A teraz już się Severus odwrócił.

- Syriusz, nie masz pojęcia, co ja zrobiłem, żeby sobie na niego zasłużyć.

- To mi powiedz.

Cisza zaczęła dzwonić Snape'owi w uszach, ale uparcie milczał. Nawet nie wiedział, gdzie mógłby zacząć. Wreszcie poszukał wzrokiem szarych oczu i po prostu wypowiedział dwa słowa.

- Zachary Bredfort. – Kiedy drugi chłopak skinął głową z wyrazem niezrozumienia na twarzy, Severus zdecydował kontynuować. – Auror drugiego stopnia, świętej pamięci. Za niego otrzymałem Znak.

- Sev, ty go…? – Syriusz urwał i milcząco wyczekiwał na rozwinięcie.

- Wpadł w łapy Rosiera i Czarny Pan myślał, że aurorzy interesowali się szczególną przesyłką od Borgina. Podziwiam wyczucie stylu z tą Amortencją, tak przy okazji. A Bredfort skończył w Malfoy Manor i kiedy stało się jasne, że nic nie wie o przesyłce, Czarny Pan kazał mi się nim… zająć. Technicznie rzecz ujmując, nie zabiłem go. _On_ to zrobił. Ja dałem Bredfortowi eliksir i patrzyłem, jak przez kwadrans miota się w agonii i płonie żywcem – wyjaśniał skrupulatnie, napiętym głosem. – Tym teraz jestem, kiedy akurat nie przekazuję informacji Dumbledore'owi, które to informacje przeważnie i tak na gówno się przydają. Jak dzisiaj.

- Zostaw to. Po prostu nie wracaj.

- Po tym, co zrobiłem, żeby się dostać do Czarnego Pana? Chyba bym zwariował ze świadomością, że to wszystko psu na budę. Za dużo z siebie dałem, by się wycofać, a poza tym przez Mroczny Znak wiąże mnie _jego _magia. Jeśli spróbuję uciec, to i tak będę trupem.

Syriusz przypatrywał mu się chwilę z uwagą. Niespodziewanie wstał. Severus spodziewał się kolejnego sierpowego, ale chłopak minął go i zniknął w kuchni.

- Nawet nie próbuj się odwracać w stronę drzwi – dobiegło zza ściany i po niedługim oczekiwaniu Black powrócił, targając pod pachą butelkę Ognistej i dwie szklanki.

Snape, od miesięcy przebywający wśród czarodziejów, unikających nawet chodzenia pieszo, a już zwłaszcza robienia czegokolwiek manualnie, dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie zasadę panującą w mieszkaniu na Ealing Road. Domownicy używali różdżki jedynie do sprzątania i zmywania naczyń, unikając choćby przywoływania przedmiotów. Nawet gotowanie, zazwyczaj spadające na Austen, odbywało się przy użyciu pracy rąk. Taka fanaberia całej ich trójki.

Teraz wydawało się, że od tamtego życia dzieliły go lata świetlne.

Czekał na jakąś bardziej czytelną reakcję Blacka, obserwując, jak szkło napełnia się do połowy bursztynowym płynem. Jedna ze szklanek została przysunięta w jego stronę.

- Nie uważam, żeby była jakaś okazja do świętowania – przypomniał na wszelki wypadek, jakby Syriuszowi się zapomniało, co miało miejsce w ciągu ostatnich godzin. – Nie piję. Alkohol nieco stępia moje umiejętności oklumenty. Zresztą, zmartwię cię, ale na rauszu Czarny Pan nie zrobi się bardziej fajniusi, ty nie rozwiążesz problemów całego świata, a ja nie przestanę być nagle najgorszym ścierwem.

Chłopak odstawił szybkim ruchem szklankę, która już dotykała jego ust. Zerwał się z kanapy i podszedł bliżej Severusa. Intensywnie spojrzał w jego oczy.

- Teraz ty tak poważnie? Myślisz, że muszę się zalać w trupa, bo chcę uciec do bardziej kolorowego świata? Bo na trzeźwo nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć? – wyrzucał z siebie słowa z pasją. – Nie ma czego świętować. Chciałem, żeby było po prostu przez chwilę normalnie i żebyś to z siebie zrzucił, bo ja też mam całą masę brudu, którego się muszę pozbyć. Mówiłeś McGonagall, że Flintowi równie daleko do śmierciożercy jak mnie i tu cię zaskoczę. Ja dzisiaj ciskałem mrocznymi klątwami na prawo i lewo. I zupełnie mi to wisiało. Nie mam nawet pewności, że kogoś nie zabiłem. Wspaniały wojownik Jasnej Strony, nie ma co.

- Syriusz, nawet nie wiesz, co do siebie porównujesz – zakwestionował Severus, ale przyjaciel ciągnął dalej, nie pozwalając sobie przerwać.

- A Dumbledore? Ryzykował życiem wszystkich i się pomylił. W imię polityki. Teraz Wizengamot się podzieli. Będzie zmiana na najwyższych stołkach. Nowy Minister nie odważy się odmówić wsparcia Zakonowi, żeby mu się kadencja nie skróciła, jak poprzednikowi. Prewencyjnie weźmie za łby czystokrwistych w Ministerstwie. Dumbledore, nawet ponosząc dziś klęskę, pokazał wszystkim, że ma moc zebrania armii. Minister go poprze, bo stary wyjadacz wciąż posiada władzę. Od czasów Grindelwalda było pół tuzina Ministrów, którzy pretendowali do objęcia władzy absolutnej, a Albus Dumbledore przeczekał wszystkich, grając szarą eminencję i pociągając za sznurki. I jego metody... Dwudziestu siedmiu ludzi dzisiaj w zamian za sześćdziesięciu, może siedemdziesięciu aurorów i nieocenione polityczne wsparcie w przyszłości. Może jakieś urzędowe konfiskaty dóbr zidentyfikowanych śmierciożerców, przynajmniej tych nie mogących się odpowiednio zemścić. Za dwadzieścia siedem żyć! I ty mi mówisz, że jesteś ścierwem? Bo nie byłeś w stanie zabić tego Bredforta Avadą?

- Skąd…

- … wiem? Znam cię. Wybrałeś sposób, który zminimalizowałby ryzyko i wykluczył wahanie. Nie czułeś się na siłach zwyczajnie zamordować go z zimną krwią, więc podałeś eliksir, bo to mogłeś zrobić bez angażowania woli i zabójczej intencji. Facet był trupem z chwilą, kiedy dał się złapać Rosierowi. Sam nałożył sobie pętlę na szyję, Sev. Zacząłbym się martwić, gdyby ciebie to nie ruszało i dlatego nie jesteś ścierwem. Jesteś najodważniejszym, najinteligentniejszym i najbardziej popieprzonym emocjonalnie czarodziejem, jakiego znam. Ufam ci i nie dostarczę już powodu, by zawieść twoje zaufanie. – Syriusz nie wyrzucał z siebie słów jak w wcześniej, ale każde wypowiadał wyraźnie i niespiesznie, żeby zostało przyswojone. Na moment przerwał, by głębiej odetchnąć. A potem skończył, krzywo się uśmiechając. – I chciałem sobie walnąć kolejkę, do twojej wiadomości, by po kilku łykach Ognistej mieć prawo do strzelenia patetycznie emocjonalnej gadki. A tak zaraz usłyszę, że jestem płaczliwą łajzą i znów jadę na Amortencji.

Severus potrzebował naprawdę dobrej minuty na przyswojenie powyższego i uporządkowanie myśli. Starał się nie analizować i odepchnąć naturalną potrzebę rozłożenia wywodu przyjaciela na czynniki pierwsze. To by oznaczało babranie się w bagnie emocjonalnym, z jakim jego zimna, ślizgońska osobowość nie byłaby sobie w stanie poradzić. A gdyby jednak dała radę, musiałby zaakceptować, że jest w jakiejś części pieprzonym Gryfonem. Albo, nie daj Salazarze, Puchonem.

- Mam rozumieć, że nie zamierzasz podkarmiać moich autodestrukcyjnych odchyleń? – zapytał w końcu, zbywając to sarkazmem.

- Za cholerę.

- Więc dlaczego mam się w tej chwili nie odwrócić i nie opuścić tego imperium kurzu i roztoczy, by oddawać się upodleniu gdzie indziej?

- Bo ja też – zaznaczył mocniej Syriusz, wpatrując się uważnie w wypłowiałą czerń tęczówek po drugiej stronie salonu – potrzebuję kogoś, kto nie pozwoli mi się stoczyć.

Severus wciągnął powietrze i zacisnął dłonie, aż zbielały mu palce.

- Z szacunku do mojej, ponoć nieprzeciętnej inteligencji, nie porównuj siebie do mnie.

- Niech będzie. Taka między nami różnica, że mnie Opatrzność poskąpiła rozumu, a twój nadmiar przytępiła, zsyłając na świat rude przekleństwo o szmaragdowych oczach – rzucił niedbale Black, ostentacyjnie niewiele sobie robiąc z oczekiwanego wybuchu i przewidywanego potoku bluzgów pod swoim adresem.

- A teraz to już chcesz zarobić w zęby – syknął tylko Snape, pochylając się do przodu. Nie bardzo łapał kontekst. Syriusz chciał go teraz sprowokować do mordobicia?

- Chcę się upewnić, że masz świadomość, co ona robi ci z mózgiem. Możesz jej potrzebować jak powietrza, ale kiedy będziesz martwy, to sobie nie pooddychasz.

Ugh. O tym nie miał zamiaru rozmawiać. Nikomu nic do tego. Panując nad nerwami odbił piłeczkę.

- Czy ja się przypieprzam do tego, że Austen musi być ułomna, skoro cię jeszcze nie pogoniła?

- Sev, nie będziesz już odwalał głupot takiego kalibru jak wiadoma – podjął Syriusz zmęczonym głosem. – Nie jestem tępy aż na tyle, żeby się nie domyślić kluczowej roli Lily w tym popapranym planie. Zrobiłeś to dla niej. Na wypadek, gdyby sprawa obejmowała też mnie, to zaznaczam, że nie życzę sobie ujmowania mojej osoby w podobnych umowach. Jestem duży i umiem o siebie zadbać. Poza tym, jak widać, trochę trudno się potem wycofać z takowych kontraktów.

A więc o to chodziło. Severus chyba rzeczywiście miał gorszy dzień, kiedy założył sobie, że uda mu się trzymać Syriusza z boku i zachować wszystko w tajemnicy przed Huncwotem. Pobożne życzenia. Jeśli jednak chodziło o samą misję Snape'a, to coś się zmieniło i wreszcie to sobie uzmysłowił.

- Nie mam zamiaru się wycofywać. – Z twarzy chłopaka odpłynęła irytacja i wściekłość, a w głosie zamiast zjadliwości zagościła grobowa nuta. – Po dzisiejszej nocy muszę przemyśleć, czy nadal chcę mieć układ z Dumbledorem, ale nie ucieknę, choćbym został sam. Nie z powodu masochistycznych ciągotek czy poczucia tak zwanej sprawiedliwości. Nie tylko dla… – urwał, ale obaj wiedzieli, jakie imię powinno się tu znaleźć. – Ja personalnie mam teraz sprawę do Czarnego Pana. Raczej osobistą i zdecydowanie mi nie przejdzie.

- A więc sukinsyn ma przejebane – podsumował dosadnie Syriusz, bez odrobiny rozbawienia czy ironii. – To od czego zaczynamy?

- _My_?

- Ja też mam do niego bardzo osobistą sprawę. Dopóki _on_ dycha, Vitalia nie zgodzi się porzucić panieńskiego nazwiska. Jak widzisz, Voldemort miesza mi w życiu prywatnym, więc też mam roszczenie do jego głowy.

Severus prawie się zaśmiał. Przy tym wyszczerzonym wariacie i jego uproszczonym podejściu do życia nawet on sam na chwilę tracił zdrową perspektywę. Jakby znowu chodziło tylko o wyprowadzenie w pole Filcha i złamanie kilku punktów szkolnego regulaminu.

- Syriusz, jesteś świadomy, jak to brzmi żałośnie i absurdalnie? A nawet nie miałeś Ognistej w ustach.

- Absurdalnie? Poczekaj, aż sobie wytatuuję Znak Marchewożercy na lewym przedramieniu – zadeklamował tamten, wygodnie się sadowiąc na miękkich poduchach. Widząc konsternację przyjaciela, zdecydował objaśnić, nadzwyczaj entuzjastycznie. – Jest taka mugolska gazetka dla starszych chłopców, firmowana króliczkiem. Wiesz, czarodzieje w niektórych aspektach mogliby się uczyć od mugoli. Słyszałeś o Kamasutrze? A gdyby tak zaangażować do tego nieco czarów? Co też wtedy czarodziej mógłby robić ze swoją różdżką… – Black na sekundę się rozmarzył. Na ziemię sprowadził go pomruk irytacji, informujący, że Snape nie podziela jego erotycznych fascynacji. Syriusz podarował sobie dalsze dygresje i wrócił do głównego wątku. – Taa, ale o króliczku była mowa. Widzisz, skoro nie jest nowością, że Voldemort to cipa…

- Zaczynam sobie właśnie przypominać – krytycznie i nie bez zniesmaczenia zauważył Severus – dlaczego unikałem twojego towarzystwa przez ostatnie miesiące.

Panicz Black, nonszalancko rozwalony na kanapie, od niechcenia wysunął w kierunku Snape'a zaciśniętą dłoń z uniesionym do góry środkowym palcem, demonstrując, ile robił sobie z ostatniego komentarza. Severus, stosując się do zasady numer cztery, o której wspominał Malfoy, tylko prychnął i nie dał się wciągnąć w polemikę na poziomie, reprezentowanym teraz przez Syriusza.

- Sev? – Tym razem jego przyjaciel był już poważny. – Zmienisz zabezpieczenia mieszkania? Chcę, żebyś miał do niego dostęp na tych samych zasadach, co ja. Sam nie jestem pewien, czy umiem odpowiednio dostosować bariery ze względu na… nowe warunki.

Nieznacznie spojrzał na lewe przedramię Snape'a, a ten przez chwilę miał ochotę je sobie odgryźć własnymi zębami. Magia Mrocznego Znaku uruchamiała alarmujące zaklęcia, w końcu Severus sam tak je skonstruował. Na wypadek, gdyby w chwili słabości zechciał zrejterować od Voldemorta i wrócić, wszystko zaprzepaszczając. W końcu nie byłby sobą, nie czyniąc przygotowań na wszelkie ewentualności.

- Po co? – W geście niezrozumienia zmarszczył brwi. – Przecież się z powrotem nie wprowadzę i tobie też odradzam. I bez mojej pomocy w końcu ktoś wygrzebie ten adres.

- Do Malfoy Manor nie mogę wpadać regularnie, dybanie po krzakach jakoś mi się nie widzi, a gdzieś musimy mieć punkt kontaktowy.

- Do czego? – A teraz już Severus niezupełnie rozumiał.

- Chyba kiedyś ustaliliśmy, że bawimy się w jednej piaskownicy i dzielimy zabawkami – doprecyzował Black, wymownie unosząc brew.

- A ponoć ja straciłem rozum. Mam ci rekomendację dla Czarnego Pana napisać, czy może masz zamiar jechać na rodowym nazwisku? Wyskoczymy we troje z Bellatrix zmasakrować jakąś wioskę po tym, jak rzucicie się sobie w ramiona? I ty się dziwisz, czemu chcę cię zamknąć w pokoju bez klamek?

- Bez sarkazmu proszę – obruszał się niezdiagnozowany wariat. – Po ostatniej nocy chyba obaj mamy znacznie ograniczone zaufanie do Dumbledore'a. Za cholerę nie zawierzę mu swojego ani niczyjego życia, ale bez Zakonu zostajemy z niczym. Nawet jeśli będziesz w stanie zdobywać nieocenione informacje, to niewykorzystanie ich czyni twoją robotę bezsensowną. Zostawmy to oficjalnie po staremu, niech Zakon robi cokolwiek. Ludzie potrzebują zajęcia, by nie zwariować. Ale sam wiesz, że zdawanie się na nich w niektórych kwestiach to jak dawanie dziecku brzytwy. Tylko schrzanią. W bardziej delikatnych sprawach lepiej działać we własnym zakresie. Będziesz wiedział, co Zakon jest w stanie zrobić dobrze, a z czym sobie nie poradzi. Z tym przyjdziesz do mnie.

- Nowe warunki polityczne nie obniżyły twojej samooceny.

Chociaż Severus nie wyzbył się drwiny w głosie, to musiał przyznać przyjacielowi rację. Jeśli coś wymagało daleko posuniętego sprytu i wirtuozji, Syriusz był do tego właściwą osobą. Dodatkowo, miał własnych ludzi i kanały, nad którymi stary manipulator nie panował. A zdobyte przez Snape'a dane wywiadowcze rzeczywiście były bezwartościowe, o ile niczemu nie służyły.

A więc teraz mroczny mistrz eliksirów, po godzinach parający się szpiegowskim rzemiosłem, będzie lawirować między Lordem Voldemortem i Albusem Dumbledorem, bawiąc się na boku w zakulisowe rozgrywki wspólnie z innym niespełna dwudziestolatkiem, na którego głowę ostrzy pazury własna rodzina? Tego nie dało się konstruktywnie skomentować.

- Ogarniemy to – beztrosko stwierdził Syriusz, odgadując dziwnym trafem severusowe myśli. – W końcu jestem Raguelem, Aniołem Zemsty, a do dyspozycji będę miał wiedzę Razjela, Pana Tajemnic.

- Z tymi aniołami to już pojechałeś po całej linii.

- Trza się cenić, żeby cię za bezcen nie zhandlowali, jak mawia Dung – zaśmiał się Syriusz. – A właśnie. Jeśli chodzi o tę personę, to musisz poznać człowieka. Chyba nawet będę miał dla niego specjalną robotę… O, teraz to już mnie naprawdę znienawidzi – powiedział z bananem na twarzy i jakąś perwersyjną radością w oczach. – Sev, a gdyby tak…

Severus skupił się na potoku słów, czas od czasu zobrazowywanych gestami i podążył ścieżkami rozumowania swojego przyjaciela. W szerszym obrazie mały plan Blacka, dotyczący drobnej dezinformacji na rynku czarnomagicznych artefaktów, był bzdurą i nic nie zmieniał, ale jeśli jego powodzenie przyniosłoby spodziewane efekty… Mogli zacząć od podstaw, zupełnie na własną rękę, niejako w ramach prywatnego projektu, nadal robiąc to, co dotychczas. Przynajmniej dopóki nie uniezależnią się od wsparcia Zakonu. W międzyczasie będą się uczyć, zgłębiać tajniki magii, szukać jakichś kruczków. Teraz było już oczywiste, że Czarnego Pana nie można zwyciężyć w równej walce dwóch armii.

Trzeba spróbować bardziej kreatywnego spojrzenia. W końcu nawet Lord Voldemort nie może być nieśmiertelny.

Dumbledore z kolei nie wywiązał się ze swojej części umowy, narażając kilka godzin temu podmioty kontraktu, w którym Severus faktycznie zrzekł się swojej przyszłości, najwyraźniej nie dostając nic w zamian. Nie tak miało wyglądać zaangażowanie po drugiej stronie. Skoro to nie wypaliło, pozostawało zawierzyć Syriuszowi, że ten naprawdę nie da się zabić i pomoże jemu samemu chronić Lily, a niechby ze względu na Pottera.

Severus nie szastał zaufaniem na prawo i lewo, ale w tym wypadku mógł zrobić wyjątek. Chciał zaufać Syriuszowi, bo ten miał rację – obaj potrzebowali kogoś, kto pozwoli im utrzymać się na powierzchni, a nikt z zewnątrz nie potrafił nawet zrozumieć ich punktu widzenia. I w dodatku dało się tę potrzebę umotywować egoistycznymi, a nawet bezpiecznie racjonalnymi pobudkami.

Cholera, naprawdę siedzieli na Ealing Road i spiskowali, wymieniając cięte riposty, okazjonalnie okraszane morderczymi spojrzeniami czarnych oczu i głupawymi uśmieszkami, rzucanymi od strony wymoszczonej miękko kanapy. Całości dopełniały przejawy skrajnego zdebilenia na uhahanej gębie Blacka i niehamowane niczym, nieukierunkowane potoki bluzgów z ust Snape'a. Jak dobrze było sobie od serca pokurwiać na całą tę posraną sytuację i mieć na chwilę w dupie etykietę. Pozbyć się masek.

To wydawało się takie oczyszczające.

W ciągu minionych tygodni niejednokrotnie Severusa nachodziła ochota, żeby rzucić się komuś pod różdżkę i mieć na to wszystko zwyczajnie wyjebane. Nie musieć samego siebie dłużej znosić. A wtedy myślał jeszcze, że Dumbledore panował nad sytuacją. Naiwnie wierzył, iż stary czarodziej i tak dotrzyma obietnicy, jaką złożył, kiedy Snape przyszedł do niego ofiarować szpiegowskie usługi. Teraz Jasna Strona lizała rany, w rozsypce dochodząc do siebie, a wizja zgładzenia Voldemorta nigdy nie wydawała się tak nierealna i odległa.

Różnica polegała na tym, że Severus nie patrzył w niewesołą przyszłość sam. To był zwrot o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.

Naprawdę zaczynał wierzyć, że jakoś to ogarną. Dokonywali już niemożliwego, bo jak inaczej określić okoliczność, że w tej chwili, pomimo wszystkiego, co się po drodze wydarzyło, siedzieli w tym samym pomieszczeniu i używali czasowników w pierwszej osobie liczby mnogiej?

* * *

_Lilie - nieskromnie przyznam, że sama czuję empatię w stosunku do "mojego" Regulusa ;) W założeniu miał tylko mignąć w tle, ale dostał dłuższy angaż. W zasadzie wojna miała mi się zmieścić w dwóch rozdziałach, a nie wiem, czy nie wyjdzie obszerniej niż "Just business"... Nie sądziłam, że da się coś wykrzesać z ponurej wojennej historii, a tu zaczynam się bać własnych pomysłów ;))_

_Miyuki - zapełnianie czarnych plam daje naprawdę sporo frajdy. Choć właściwie... to już jakby nowa historia?_

_Za komentarze i favy dzięki. Pisanie dla siebie to świetny sposób na odreagowanie i oderwanie się od szarej rzeczywistości, ale świadomość, że bohaterowie ożywają nie tylko w mojej głowie jest niezłym paliwem i daje jeszcze więcej radochy ;)_


End file.
